


Continuing the Bloodline (Kylo/Reader)

by CrazyClarissa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Forced Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 61,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyClarissa/pseuds/CrazyClarissa
Summary: **This is a revised reupload, I have changed a bit from the original**The First Order and Resistance being in constant wars, meant many lives were lost in the crossfire. Snoke begins to execute a counter measure of Project Procreation, an initiative to produce a future generation and train them into battle.Kylo being forced to be a part of this, leads him to needing the perfect partner - that partner is you.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	1. Execute Project Procreation

**Author's Note:**

> I know Reader fanfiction isn't for everyone, so just feel free to insert an OC or what not, as my OCs are usually terrible.

The war between the First Order and the Resistance felt like it was never going to end. Regardless of how many rebels the Order had brought to justice, more just seemed to appear and uprise against them. The numbers of the Order would be at an all time high to then dwindle whenever the Resistance caught them off guard. Precautions needed to be put in place.

The old wrinkly man sat upon his throne in the cold red room. His broken face resting in one of his hands as the other hand rested on the arm of the throne, his long fingernails tapping against the hard material. Tap. Tap. Tap. Echoing throughout the room. His tired eyes staring at the officers in front of him.

“Supreme Leader, I’m afraid I have some bad news…” One of the officers nervously begun, holding his cap in front of him, nervously playing with it with his fingers.

“What is it?” Snoke sighed, irritation growing in his voice.

“Our numbers are decreasing everyday tremendously. The recent attack from the Resistance has caught us off guard and new recruits are being forced to fight with no training or preparations.”

Snoke’s eyes glued onto the officer, boring holes into his head. “Are you suggesting we will have to go ahead with procreation project?”

The other officer stepped forward. “I think with where we are currently, this project may be the only way to secure our numbers and maintain victory.”

Snoke contemplated their words, the tapping of his fingernails getting faster as he hummed. “Summon the other higher ups.” He finally spoke up, as he stood to his full height. The officers quickly bowed and got out the room as Snoke angrily clenched his fists. This project was always something he had as a back up when things would ultimately get dire, he never imagined he would have to actually execute it. He couldn’t believe how lucky and skilled the Resistance lot must be to lower their numbers to these extremes. He marched around the throne room absentmindedly thinking about how many planets and allies they had that had agreed to participate when the time came.

Minutes had passed and the elevator doors opened, the higher ups of officers and generals, with representatives of the different allied planets appearing as holograms. At the back entered the tall skinny red-haired man, a constant scowl on his face with his head held high strolled in beside the man in all black. His tall, wide build and void of any colour outfit with the mask to conceal anything human about him sauntered in. The pair standing to one side waiting for their leader to announce the reasoning for the meeting.

“Thank you for all gathering at such short notice.” Snoke began, as he sat back down on his throne. “It has come to our attention that we are indeed having issues with the Stormtrooper initiative after the surprise attack from the Resistance scum.”

The room went completely silent as they held onto every word Snoke was saying. “In order to rebuild our numbers, the time has come for us to execute Project Procreation.” Snoke announced, obtaining gasps from the knowing parties. The red-haired man and the man in all black stood emotionless; no sound, but the slight turning of their heads to look at each other, puzzled by what was the meaning of this.

“With our alliances, we shall be able to strengthen our numbers. So my dear ‘friends’, gather the single women that are of age and able to bear children as soon as possible. We shall finally put them to use and have them birth the future of the Order.” His eyes flicked to the officers that were physically in the room as the holograms started to fade, once given their orders. “This will include everyone here to also take part of this scheme.”

The two men at the back clenched their fists unaware of this revelation. Snoke looked directly to the pair. “Yes, this includes you both as well. General Hux and Knight of Ren.” The room started to filter out except for Hux and Kylo.

“Do not threat my boys, for you both shall have the most exclusive partners that I’ll choose for you both. Nobles and richest families to support our causes will more than likely have someone that can cater to your needs.”

Hux’s smug face grew wider; the realisation that he’d be getting a highly rated partner in all this was favourable, plus it’d be someone the Supreme Leader would pick out for him. Hux felt beyond honoured by all this. Kylo on the other hand was nervous. He never had time or any consideration for relationships, or even proper human interactions since becoming known as the monster in the mask. He was content with being alone in that regards, and now that was to be ruined. He couldn’t even object to it since it was his master giving the order. He couldn’t even begin to think of who Snoke would pick out for him.

“Hux, you may leave us.” Snoke spoke, using his long fingernails to usher him out.

With a slight bow, Hux turned on his heels and left, leaving just Kylo in the room with Snoke.

“My dear knight of Ren, loyal apprentice. This will be an incredible opportunity for you. One of our generals from an allied planet has made me aware of a special someone.”

“Special?” Kylo’s modulated voice spoke out, tilting his head in intrigue.

“Yes. This woman could even be force sensitive if what I’ve been told is true. But even if she isn’t, she will certainly be the perfect choice for you.”

“Perfect? Are you sure it is wise to have me be a part of this scheme?”

“Yes, my dear boy. Think of the bloodline you’d be continuing with this.”

Kylo paused, there was no way to get out from this; he had to obey. Sighing as he turned to look out the only glass pane window that overlooked the stars, he caved in. “I guess I’ll at least meet with this woman.” The words causing a big grin to appear on Snoke’s face.


	2. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just give the friend a random name, I felt the original danganronpa crossover wasn't really necessary.

You were sound asleep in your cosy bed, dreaming that the endless war had come to an actual end. Laying in a peaceful field of flowers and luscious green grass; looking up at a clear blue sky. Smiling to yourself, being content with how life was, until a figure stood over you, blocking the sunlight. You tried to adjust your eyes to make out the person, but you couldn’t make your eyes focus. Screams pierced out. That was when the sky turned dark, a breeze brushing through your hair, everything went cold. This was when you realised it wasn’t a dream anymore.

Shooting up in your bed, drenched in sweat, you pushed aside the once pleasant dream and any thoughts of who the figure was to look out your window. It was late at night, and the once peaceful village was now filled with bright lights, loud banging, heavy footsteps, screams, cries, and people in white and black armour. 

You gasped once you recognised the men in armour and the ships – the First Order. Your eyes widened at the realisation that the war was somehow being brought to your own front door.

Your best friend, Hayley, burst into your room with a horrified look on her usually calm face. She had been living with you and your uncle since the First Order had taken her twin sister, Celeste. You knew Hayley feared for Celeste’s safety, but tonight was a whole other fear. You knew something bad was going to happen to yourselves.

“It’s them, isn’t it?” Hayley cried.

You couldn’t say anything, afraid of the word that would betray you. You managed to keep to your lips sealed and just nodded as a response.

Your silent stares at each other were interrupted by your Uncle’s abrupt entrance as he barged the door open.

“Y/N. Hayley. You’re both requested by the First Order to go and listen to the announcement they are making in the market square.” The shared stares between you and your friend brought confusion and blank looks. “Now!” He shouted, bringing the both of you to your senses.

You had no idea what was happening, but you knew the Order were not patient people. Quickly throwing on a dressing gown over your sleeping shorts and cropped top. It was now that you regretted your choice of sleepwear, but the weather had been too warm to wear anything more; you were thankful you didn’t opt to sleep naked. Rushing down the stairs to the door where Hayley and your Uncle stood, you threw on your own black converse shoes.

With a hand placed on your back as well as Hayley’s, your Uncle pushed you through the door and down the road. Storm troopers were surrounding the area, following behind. Looking around you saw some people try to run, but it never ended well, they were either beaten badly or worse – killed.

You hated this community as they were aligned with the First Order. It never really bothered you in the past, until you realised how heavily involved your Uncle had gotten with them. You suspected he pointed out to them that Hayley’s sister, Celeste, was an incredible fighter, leading them to take her away. His uniform even changed after she was taken, believing that he got promoted for it. You hated to think of it, but he was the only family you had left.

Sighing at the thoughts of the past, you looked back down the dark path you were being taken. The market square was now in view, being cleared out and well lit. A small stage was placed in the middle and a man in an admiral’s uniform stepped up onto it. A loud cough from him and everyone went silent; the eyes gluing to them.

“People of Zeniorium, we are here on urgent First Order business.” People murmured, everyone frightened as to why it was all women with the men listening from either the side-lines or from their homes.

“In order to continue our alliance of keeping your planet, your home, safe, we are requiring your help.” Hayley and yourself shared looks, knowing that this was only going to end badly for you both. “We are requesting single women of this community to come with us and become a part of the scheme of Project Procreation. This will build the numbers to the First Order and provide more people for your protection. You will be rewarded for your contribution.”

A loud muttering begun around the square. One woman called out, “What happens if we refuse?”

The man’s face strained at the question, but it was one we all wanted to know. “Unfortunately, refusal will lead to either means of forcing you to go or execution. Refusal will admit to breaking the agreement.”

This led to others now running and panicking all around you. Hayley and yourself both nodded to each other and understood your options. You could either somehow live life on the run, be executed or be condemned to bare children that you’d never get to see and to men you didn’t love.

A trooper approached you. “Are you Y/N Y/L/N and Hayley Ward?”

Before either of you could respond, your Uncle spoke up. “Yes. They are.”

“Uncle, what is this?” You cried in horror.

“I’m sorry, but the Supreme Leader had heard about the both of you and wanted you both in this scheme.” He tried to rationalise the hell he was about to put you through. You didn’t understand. He promised your mother on her deathbed that he’d take good care of you, and here he was setting you off to the most dangerous situation.

He sighed, “Don’t fight this, you will both be treated well. The Supreme Leader ensured it.”

“I don’t want to have children! Not like this!” You cried, attempting to pry the trooper’s grip off you.

"This is a huge honour and apparently you'll both be with someone high up. Now go, otherwise you'll be executed, and your mother wouldn't wish for that and I doubt Celeste would want to see her sister dead."

He struck a nerve in you both, but before either of you could respond you were being dragged onto the ship. It was the last time you looked upon your home and your uncle. He betrayed you. Why would the Supreme Leader be interested in either of you? There was only one way to find out and a way that would go so dark and hold only pain and trouble.

You were both shoved into seats and cuffed. Crowded with the other single women and storm troopers, the ship finally closed and roared up into the sky. 

You had no idea whereabouts you were going but it was nowhere good.


	3. Assignments

Once the ship finally landed, you were ushered out in a line. Stepping off the ship your eyes widened - snow. It was freezing as you were still in your night wear and the dressing gown was thin silk.

You appreciated entering the building as the warmth hit your body, but soon realised this was now your prison and you suddenly yearned to be back outside.

You were pushed against a wall in a line as everyone awaited any new orders. A man in a general’s outfit stomped up and down the line examining the women in front of him. It was as if he was a hawk trying to claim its prey.

"We have a list of your names and we will be stating where you'll be staying and who you are partnered with. This partner will be who you will be pro creating with and they will claim you, becoming your masters."

Everyone shuffled nervously as they ran down the line asking for names so they would get their assignments.

Against the wall opposite were some other women who seemed used to this place. One of them smiled at you and Hayley.

"Hi." She whispered with a smile. You could tell she was putting it on.

"Hi." You and Hayley both responded quietly.

"I'm one of your mentors, I was in the first batch that started this scheme a few years back."

"A few years?" You raised your eyebrows in disbelief. You thought you'd be able to leave once you gave them a child. How naive that thought now was.

"Yeah, it gets better as you learn to cope here."

You all looked at the person being assigned currently. The woman was being given a ring to put on her finger.

"What's that for?" Hayley asked.

"The rings represent if you are with a higher up in the order or not. Silver rings are those just higher than troopers, but black and white writing ones are the highest ranks. You're more likely to live comfortably here if you have someone like that."

Internally you were hoping for a higher up but also not. None of those had ever a reputation for being caring. This was your hell.

The man with the list approached Hayley first. "Name?" He scowled. He really couldn't have cared less; he didn't even look at her.

"Hayley... Ward..." Hayley nervously stated.

The man's face snapped up and looked in disbelief. He grabbed out a ring that was black with white writing on it. The words stated your master's name. "Hayley Ward. Executive Suite 7. Assigned to General Armitage Hux."

The woman opposite gasped and then tried to pretend it wasn't her when the man stared over at her. Hayley sadly slid the ring on her wedding finger. Somehow it was a perfect fit, and you saw how your friend was at least relieved she'd be living a more pleasant time here than some others.

The man stepped in front of you as you nervously shook. He was towering over you and you realised just how short you were. "Name?"

"Y/N Y/L/N..." you managed to say. Your palms were getting sweatier by the second.

He looked in even more disbelief as he tilted his head down to you, moving his eyes all over your body. This made you uncomfortable as you held your dressing gown closed.

He fished out another black ring with white writing. You stared at it dumbfounded. Before you could start reading the name the man was already declaring your information.

"Y/N Y/L/N. Executive Suite 7. Assigned to Commander Kylo Ren." Your eyes widened at the announcement, seeing Kylo's name on your ring. The woman gasped louder this time as you sadly slid the ring on, while the other women all murmured. You knew the name, he was notorious for putting an end to the Jedi and becoming the leader of the knights of Ren, as well as the Supreme Leader's apprentice. A force user.

The man continued down the line and the woman piped up again. "I can't believe you both got two of the higher ups. Hux and Kylo Ren? That's incredible. They weren't doing this scheme when it started, so you two must be their first." She winked.

You were horrified at this life. Was this what your uncle meant by his final words to you. You hated this. It was like you were cattle being forced to fuck some man who probably killed thousands upon thousands of people - maybe even children, and you'd have to provide them with their own. Your stomach started to become unsettled. Hayley equally was shocked at the events that unfolded. You were already missing your home, your bed, and your peaceful dream.

"I'm Meredith, I'm actually in charge of Suite 7 to 9. So, looks like I'm your mentor." She smiled. It somehow gave you some comfort.

The man spoke up once more, "These are your mentors. They have been through your current situation and will be there to help and support you. They will also be keeping you on track with your schedules and the rules. You are dismissed."

You followed Meredith down to your suites and to your assigned beds. You and Hayley were next to each other and sat down. It wasn’t as comfortable as your bed back at home, but you couldn't think about it anymore, you had no home.

"Right ladies here are the main rules. You are not allowed out after 11 p.m. unless you're either with your partner or been given permission. You must stay in your assigned beds and you each have an assigned cubicle area with a toilet, sink and shower in that back room. As you ladies have higher ups as partners, they may decide to have you moved into their personal quarters, meaning you will be staying under their supervision rather than mine - that is a rare situation, but it may happen. We have strict times for food, bed, active activities, and your partner times. Unfortunately, your partner's own you now, so try not to disobey them as it won't end well for anyone. Also, unlike the others, because this is an executive suite, when you are pregnant you don't have to move rooms unless your partner states otherwise." Meredith paused as though she was thinking about what to say. "You will probably be invited to the major gatherings with your partners so only the best behaviour at those. Oh, each of you get a body pillow to cuddle, mainly for when you get pregnant, but they are more comfortable than the normal pillows. However right now we must attend the grand hall so you can meet your partners, so let's go."

You didn't even get a chance to change but ushered back out into a queue and down many corridors and into a grand room. Many women were already being approached by their partners, some even being groped inappropriately which disgusted you and Hayley.

You both stood to the side praying that your partners were a few that couldn't make it. Unfortunately, those prayers were never heard.

A tall ginger haired man strolled over. His uniform was of a general and he had a sour look on his face until he locked eyes with Hayley. You could have sworn you saw a slight blush appear and his lips curl up at the ends.

"Hayley Ward, I presume?" He asked as his eyes glanced all over her body. Hayley looked slightly embarrassed at the attire she was in.

"Yes General." She obediently replied.

"Come. Let's go for a walk." He offered his arm as Hayley reluctantly linked her arm around his in favour of not wanting to be punished. She gave you a small wave of goodbye and left you alone.

You sighed out of relief and stepped back against the wall being bored. You watched over every couple in the room, Meredith was with a man in an admiral's uniform as she was overseeing everything. People seemed either to really be getting on with each other or uncomfortable. It was bizarre to think some women wanted to be a part of this program.

Suddenly the doors opened, and the room went quiet as some people stepped aside to allow the figure through.

The figure was a tall broad man in all black. His clunky black boots echoing with every step. His outfit was entirely black with a cape floating behind him. He had his hood down but a black mask with silver grills around the eye area. He was very intimidating, and before you realised, he was now heading towards you.

Your eyes widened as you realised it was your partner - Kylo Ren. He stopped in front of you as you nervously looked up at his mask.

"Y/N." His robotic voice muttered. It really made him seem just as human less as the stories about him were. You realised you hadn't responded as he moved even closer.

"Y-yes I'm Y/N..." you stuttered feeling very frightened from his cold aura.

He simply looked down upon you and his gaze lingered on your chest, your stomach and then your legs. You realised how much of your skin was showing as you quickly pulled your dressing gown shut.

His gloved hands reached out to remove your hands from your dressing gown, reopening it as his fingers traced your outline sending shivers down your spine. He stopped once he noticed your reaction.

"Tomorrow you have your medical check-up. Your results and measurements will be sent to me and I will then have... more appropriate clothes made for you."

"... thank you?" You said before realising you said it as a question of confusion.

Kylo then went complete silent as he stood there just staring at your body. You wondered what he looked like under that mask and how he was reacting.

"I have other business to attend to. Go and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow, goodbye." He bowed slightly as he walked away and out the room.

That night you tried to get used to your new bed and new life in a room with 5 other people - one of them thankfully being Hayley.

After what felt like hours of twisting and turning, darkness finally took over and you feel asleep.


	4. Invasive Check-Up

Meredith came into your suite and woke everyone up. It was far too early than when you'd usually wake up, but you had your medical check-up today and your stomach sunk when you remembered that Kylo would be seeing you today.

You begrudgingly got up and pulled out the fresh set of clothes the Order had put in a box under your bed. Just plain black dresses and underwear. It wasn't the worst, but dresses weren’t, particularly your thing. You headed to the bathroom to use the toilet and then off to have a shower in your assigned little area in the bigger bathroom space.

The water was surprisingly relaxing, you hadn't realised how much you were tensing from just being here. Once done, you brushed your teeth and dressed. You were led out into a corridor where storm troopers were waiting. They each took and escorted one of you to the med bay. The walk was silent and unnerving as he pushed you through a door.

In front of you was a weird looking examination table chair and a doctor who turned and smiled at you. You were thankful it was a woman.

"Hi Y/N, I'm Doctor Leona and I'm conducting your thorough health examination today."

"Hi." Was all you could manage to say. Butterflies filled your stomach.

"Please stand over by the wall and stand up straight." You obeyed as she took out a ruler of some sorts. She took your height and then noted down your weight once you stood on the scales.

She then took in your measurements all around your body, realising this was all to be sent to Kylo.

"Don't worry, this wasn't even the difficult part. Please sit down." You shook with nerves but did as you were told. The last of your problems was to cause issues that would cause Kylo to punish you in some way.

As you sat down Doctor Leona put a needle in your forearm and took some blood. You hissed at the sharp pain.

"Sorry, but we have to check for any diseases and to double check your blood type." You gave a faint smile and allowed her to continue her job.

She then checked your reflexes and eyesight. She looked at your teeth and she smiled. You did try to take care of yourself as much as possible.

"I'm afraid I have to ask you some personal questions now." She sighed. You just nodded for her to continue.

"Ok, have you ever consumed alcohol?"

"Yes."

"When was the last time you drank any?"

"Over a week ago, I think."

"Ok. How much do you usually drink?"

"Not much, about 3 or 4 drinks. I'm not much of a drinker, only at socials really..."

She nodded writing it down. "So, you aren't addicted to it?"

"No."

"Ok, have you ever smoked?"

"No."

"Have you ever done drugs?"

"Only if they were prescribed. I tended to avoid that lifestyle."

"Ok. Now this next question is probably the most uncomfortable depending on the answer." You were fidgeting with your fingers. "Have you ever had sex?"

"No."

"Well that makes this a lot easier. All I have to do now is check your womb, which will be uncomfortable but at least I don't have to do the other tests as you don't have any chance of having an STD then."

You were relieved you wouldn't have to go through the thorough examination, but still nervous at the test itself. You wondered how Hayley was fairing as you knew she had slept with at least 2 of her exes. I mean, who could blame them, she was a gorgeous woman, you two always joked about getting together if no man came along when you turned 30.

Your chair raised and tilted a bit and Leona gave a sad smile. "I'm going to have to remove your underwear for this, but this shouldn't take long."

Once she pulled them off the coldness of the room hit your core. Leona inserted a small metal pole thing inside your womb. The entire feeling was uncomfortable that you curled your toes in your boots and clutched the arms of the chair making your knuckles go white. It was only for a minute when she took it out and examined the data her monitors.

You put your underwear back on and tried to walk around the room to get rid of that sensation between your legs. You limped ever so slightly from the unfamiliarity of it but soon moved normally again.

"I'm sorry for that." She said still looking at her screen.

"I understand. Err..." you were trying to form your question.

"Yes? What is it?" She smiled.

"Do these results get sent straight to my partner?"

She noted your concern. "I'm afraid they do. Once I've worked out your results." She was typing away. "Good news, your blood is perfectly fine, no diseases or risks and your womb is healthy, fertile and ready to provide children."

In a way you were unhappy there was nothing that would stop you from being able to provide Kylo with a child, but then if you were of no use you'd probably be killed, so you took it away that you were healthy.

"The results have been sent to your partner. You are free to go."

"Thanks Doctor." You smiled as you stepped out to find the trooper still there. He led you to a canteen where some of the other women were already eating.

You were hungry but also felt you couldn't eat. Afraid of the rest of the day. You managed to start eating little by little until the food on your plate was all gone as Hayley sat down opposite you. She looked paler than before.

"Hayley, are you ok?" You asked, knowing it was probably a stupid question.

She smiled faintly as she started to eat. "I'm fine, I suppose yours was a little easier since you... haven't been with anyone before."

"Yeah..." you sighed.

"Be glad. It felt like they were scraping my entire womb. Thankfully, I'm clean. I mean I'm not stupid, I did take precautions when I was with them."

You both finished eating and Meredith collected you both leading you to a door where she only pushed Hayley in and then to a door further down the corridor. You stood outside the door as she opened it.

"He may be late arriving, but you are to remain in this room or in his company for the next 3 hours. Unless he states otherwise you may be there shorter, at which you'll be escorted back to your room. If he wants your company for longer then you can't argue with it. Have fun kiddo." She explained as she shoved you in, shutting the door behind you.


	5. First Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you had read the original, then this is the chapter I changed a bit.

You stood dumbfounded in the room. It was quite empty except for a table and some chairs. There were no windows or any other doors. There were some monitors on the walls, but they had nothing showing on them.

You were alone and had no idea if he would want you to be sitting or standing upon his arrival, but you wanted to hide. You moved to a corner of the room and slowly dropped to the floor. You scoffed at Meredith’s ‘have fun kiddo’. Something about her pissed you off. She chose this life, whereas you wanted nothing to do with this. You would have thought with the original big numbers that the Order had, how would a tiny group of rebels manage to take out such a big chunk of it.

You were sat there for a while before the door opened. He stepped in, wearing the same attire from yesterday but with the hood up over his mask. The door closed as he stepped further in looking around the room for you.

You quickly shot up, grabbing his attention. You thought he was going to scold you for sitting on the floor, but he just pulled his hood down and took off the cloak aspect of his attire. He pulled out his tablet from his pocket and pulled up a screen showing a picture of you and what you guessed to be your medical results.

"It seems you are in perfect health." The robotic voice still catching you off guard. You just stared, trying to think of a way out while not pissing him off. He placed the tablet on the table and turned to you. "You are 21, so everything is legal between us." You scowled at his words, ‘Yeah, legal but that doesn’t mean consensual’ you thought. There was a pause as he scrolled down the results. "So, you don't do drugs, rarely drink and have never slept with anyone." You weren't fond of how everything discussed with the doctor was right there. Whatever happened to doctor patient confidentiality.

You both just stood, staring at each other. It felt like Kylo was observing you and your every action, while you nervously played with your fingers. You were confused as to why he wasn’t making any advances towards you.

“To tell you the truth…” His voice broke the silence. “I didn’t want to be involved in this scheme… and from the looks of it, neither did you.”

You opened your mouth to say something but couldn’t think of anything. You were confused by what he was telling you.

“I’m not going to sleep with you.” He abruptly declared.

“Oh… o-okay?” You slowly responded.

The awkward silence enveloped the room once more. You were relieved but hated being confined into this small room with the notorious murderer; not only was he physically intimidating, but the factor he was a force user frightened you. You could defend yourself and fight, but he was so much bigger that you felt you had no chance, let alone how you’d be able to break out from his force powers if he chose to use them.

As you moved back to the furthest away corner, Kylo picked up his tablet once more, placing his cloak back on and turned for the door. “Stay in here until you are collected. If anyone asks, tell them we did have... relations. Understand?”

You nodded as he waltzed out the room, the door closing behind him. You sighed in relief as you slid down to the floor against the wall. ‘That was a close call’. You thought once he was gone. You were counting the time, wondering when you were going to be rescued from here. You heard a commotion coming from the other side of the door, trying to train you ear to listen in.

“Are you really that hopeless?!” An old voice raged out. The static in the voice made it sound like it was coming from a holo call. 

“My Lord-”

“Don’t you dare interrupt me! You need to do your job! We hand picked her out, and if I find out that you disobeyed again, there will be serious consequences!” The call ended there. Loud bangs and some screams filled the abrupt silence, as though bodies were being flung into walls with great force.

The footsteps became louder, indicating that something on the other side of the door was heading for you. You managed to quickly push yourself away before the door slid open once again, quickly locking behind the person. You were horrified to find that Kylo had returned, looking more menacing, if that was even possible. Hearing him pant through the mask like he was gritting his teeth to hold back the rage.

“You!” He pointed towards you. You suddenly felt your body move by itself, like invisible strings were controlling you. “I’m…” He started to mutter in delirium. Your eyes started to water up, tears betraying you. He was going to let you go and now he changed his mind? Was he toying with you?

His hands gripped your hips as he propped you up on the table, legs dangling off the edge. He lifted the hem of your dress up and tore at your underwear. You tried to struggle, but something was keeping you in place. His stare was glued to your sex and you just wanted to move away.

“Why?” You managed to cry out. His stare looked up to your face. “You said you were going to leave me alone.”

“I’m… I’m sorry…” He quietly muttered. “But I have orders…”

Kylo knew this was your first time and you weren't sure if he had any experience or not, but you saw him remove his gloves and zipped down his trousers and underwear to reveal his cock. You caught a glance of it. It was thick, long, big, and smooth - you knew this was going to rip you.

He didn't do any prep, he seemed too frantic to even consider it, but Hayley had said if you were already wet it makes it more comfortable and enjoyable. However, you also never took Kylo as a guy willing to wait for foreplay to prep you.

He pulled you from your thoughts, spreading your legs open as something large pushed its way inside you. You screamed not just at the sheer size, but how the dryness was not helping him fit completely inside. He didn't seem to care, he looked like he wanted to release some pent-up frustration onto you and get this encounter over with. He continued to push and pull tightly on your hips.

He was letting out some animalistic roars while you were trying to silently sob at what was happening, trying to avoid looking at his mask. You had no idea what he looked like and he was taking you raw. Your first time being pounded so uncomfortably made you question why people were obsessed with sex in the first place.

It didn't take too long as he spread your legs further to provide him deeper penetration. Kylo was usually a quiet man from the times you had already been with him, so when he started dirty talking under his mask it startled you.

"Please… stop.” You cried out, tears running down our cheeks. One of his large hands went to your throat as he ordered you to be quiet.

"I … hate you..." You managed to say. It seemed to anger him more as his thrusts went harder, becoming painful. Your core felt slightly wetter, but you knew that was from him and not you.

"I didn’t want this to happen!” He snarled at you. You gritted your teeth, trying to resist spitting at him. “Fuck!" Kylo roared through his mask. You felt something warm fill up inside you and realised the horror of what had happened. Kylo released your hips as he pulled out once he had squeezed every drop of his cum inside you.

You laid on the cold table watching him as he tucked his dick away, adjusting his outfit. He looked down at your sex that was now dripping remnants of his seed and hints of red. Your legs were trembling from the new feeling between your legs as you tried to close them.

Kylo turned away slightly, seeming to be embarrassed about what just happened. Telling him that you hated him, made him further doubt himself in his own mental turmoil. He was thankful it was over, he needed to ask his grandfather for guidance on this whole situation Snoke had placed him in.

Kylo picked up your underwear and slid it back on you as he pulled you up to readjust your dress. Your legs felt like jelly and the soreness shot through your body. Kylo held your forearms until you got your balance, but you pushed him away. He decided not to attempt to comfort you, it would only lead to worse thing happening.

"I... I'll have you escorted back to your room. Clean yourself up as soon as you get there." He quickly turned and opened the door.

He pushed you to a trooper nearby who led you back to your room. You ran to your toilet cubicle and examined the damage of your sex, furiously trying to wipe away as much of his seed that oozed out as you could and the blood he caused. This then led you to throw up. You were sick to the stomach thinking and replaying the events in your head. Upon flushing you ran to the sink to wash your face, looking in the mirror to see that you were already losing recognition of who you were.

You moved back to your bed once you were finished. How could he say he wouldn’t touch you and then come back and do it anyway? You would never get that back. Kylo had forever tainted you by being your first, and you dreaded to think how much more he’d have to do before you got pregnant.

You closed your eyes but Kylo haunted you with his lower half being naked and on top of you with your sex still feeling a phantom feeling of him between your legs. Your eyes snapped open as you heard some other women returning. It was coming up to dinner time and Hayley was still not back. You worried how brutal the General may have been treating her.

Dinner came and went; it wasn't until you showered and brushed your teeth before bed that Hayley showed up. She strutted up to you and sat opposite you on her own bed.

"So how was your first time?" She asked as she was reaching around for clean clothes.

“I’d… I’d rather not talk about it.” You sadly deflated into your bed.

Hayley bit her lip as she looked down at you. She could feel your sadness and opted to not ask any further questions. “Ok. I’m going to shower now, but I swear we’ll figure some way to get out of this… goodnight.” 

You curled up in your duvet, cuddling a pillow. You couldn’t sleep, but the tears had made your eyes heavy enough that you somehow managed to close them.

This was only just the beginning of your life on Starkiller Base.


	6. Second Day

It felt like you had only just shut your eyes after you stopped thinking about your current situation, to open them again for the morning routine.

Toilet. Shower. Fresh clothes. Brushing hair. Brushing teeth. Standing outside and going to breakfast. Instead of going straight to Kylo, you were told to do laundry duty for the suite you were in, so you had to wash everyone's sleepwear and clothes from yesterday. Thankfully, everything had a label of who it belonged to, so there was no chance of a mix up.

Once the laundry was put on, you were headed back to the room, where Kylo sat at the table waiting for you.

As the doors closed, he turned to look at you through his mask. "You're late. What took you so long?" You knew he was irritated, and you also sensed some pent-up frustration.

"Why does it matter? I’m here now, aren’t I?" You spat back at him, which only angered him.

“Don’t talk to me like that!” He growled. “Whore!”

Once he uttered that last word, you lost it with him, flinging a chair over to him for him to freeze it in mid-air. You knew you had now crossed a line that was only going to make you suffer more, but you hated him. You hated this life, being his sex plaything.

Using his force, he slammed you against the wall. “I asked you a question!”

"I was put on laundry duty for my suite." You angrily responded as he released you. “Happy now?” you managed to say while gasping for air.

He stomped over to you, grabbing you by the arm, pushing you onto the table. "Why are you doing other people's laundry?"

"Because I was ordered to." You were confused why he was so angry over this, he treated you like crap.

"I would rather you didn't do other people's chores, especially if they aren't mine." And there you had your answer. He didn't want to share you with anyone else in any regards. “I will inform them that you are not to do such trivial things.”

"Fuck you!" You yelled, pounding your fists onto his chest as he situated himself to pin you onto the table.

"You will… in good time.” He pushed away from you, taking off his gloves and pulled up the chair you threw towards him.

"I originally wanted to apologise for... my abruptness yesterday." You raised an eyebrow. Was Kylo really apologising to you for it. "I went away and thought about it. But seeing your behaviour now, makes me not want to say it."

"Apologise to me?" You repeated, sitting upright.

"Yes… apologise. Does it still hurt?"

"Are you kidding me?” You breathed out in disbelief. “You think apologising is going to undo all the damage?”

You had no idea what he was reacting with as he still opted to keep the mask on, but he went silent. It was as if he was trying to make sense of your words.

“You RAPED ME!” You screamed. “You were going to just pretend we were intimate and then you came back and forced yourself on me! You stole my virginity!”

“ENOUGH!” He roared back, but you were far from done.

“NO! I don’t give a shit about your ‘orders’! If you really want to make amends, then let me leave.”

“You know I can’t do that.” He muttered quietly. You wanted out the room, beginning to bang your fist against the door, hoping someone would let you out.

"Take off your underwear." Kylo suddenly ordered. You looked to him with disgust. The nerve of this guy. He repeated his orders and your body responded without hesitation, the cool air of the room now brushing against your bare sex.

He sat down and patted his lap. "Come here." Your body once again moved against your will, it felt as though someone was messing with your head; you knew Kylo was using the force. As you were about to sit on his leg, he moved you so that you were sat with each leg on either side of his waist.

He placed an arm around your back to keep you upright as you placed your hands on his shoulders. His other hand lifted the dress to your stomach and went between your legs.

He was caressing your inner thigh as he slowly trailed up to your sex. He gently traced his fingers over the edge of your pussy. He moved to the top of your labia and found exactly what he was looking for just from feeling around. He knew the moment you flinched that he had found your g spot. He slowly caressed your clit with his thumb as he made circles on it. He felt your hands grip his shoulders tighter as he applied more pressure.

You began to squirm under his touch and Kylo was enjoying it. Smirking under his mask that he could make you feel good if you just submitted to his orders. He added fingers inside you as he rubbed your clit. You bit your lip tightly, disgusted by his means to control you, but more repelled by how your body was reacting. Pressure was building up in your pussy, while your stomach churned, sickened by what was happening. You were close to release but Kylo stopped what he was doing.

He patted your arse. "Stand up for a second." Leaning on his shoulders you lifted yourself off him while still having your legs spread.

He undid his zip and pulled down his trousers and boxers to reveal his hard member. His hands went to your arse as he lifted you back on top of him, teasing your pussy with his tip.

"Tell me you want my cock. Tell me you want me to pleasure you." He was panting to try and resist shoving himself inside until you said those magic words.

You refused to say those words, in your head you didn’t, but the words escaped your mouth. "I... I want your cock inside me. I want to you to pleasure me." You glared at him for using these force tricks against you; something you couldn’t battle – he had the high ground. Without even a second thought Kylo slid into you as you both moaned at the new feeling. You now understood what Hayley meant about the foreplay aspect. Kylo on the other hand was pleased at his newfound interest in pleasuring you beforehand. It made it much easier for him to insert himself into you. He wished this was your first time and that he didn’t have to rely on the force, but when he first saw her in just her dressing gown he rushed back to his quarters and had to masturbate the impure thoughts away. Then when the session became a reality, he felt so embarrassed that he only managed 10 minutes of thrusting.

He was bouncing you on his dick, enjoying seeing your breasts under your dress bobbing up and down. The groans only drove him to pleasure you more.

As you were getting your rhythm, he removed one of his hands from your arse and back onto your clit. He was pushing you to the edge, your legs were like jelly from bouncing up and down making you go slower. Kylo noticed this.

"Grab around my neck." You snapped your eyes back open to him and quickly did what he asked. You hated that the way he was talking made it seem like this was you doing this willingly. He stood up still inside you as he pinned you onto the table as he pounded rougher. You realised he knew you were exhausted and decided to take control physically. He lifted your legs onto his shoulders and that's when he hit your sweet spot in your core. The deeper penetration sent you wild.

"Do you like that?" Kylo asked, with his mask you weren't sure if he was being sincere or dirty talking again.

"Yes." You moaned as he hit the spot again.

"Y/N are you close?" He grunted.

You felt a strong wave about to rush out of you. "Yes."

"So am I." He hushed as his thrusts got sloppier. "Scream my name."

With one last strong thrust you yelled, "Kylo!" As the pressure left your body. He grunted in response and you felt his hot seed pour inside you.

He leant forward onto you as his helmet rested against your stomach, he was making sure to squeeze every little drop inside you. Once he was satisfied, he pulled out to examine his work. He could see you panting madly for air and your core trembling under the amount of pleasure and sensitivity it had.

He grabbed his boxers and trousers back on and grabbed your underwear, sliding them back up your legs gently, pulling you up onto your feet and fixing your dress.

Kylo didn't understand why but he pulled you into a hug, he was growing accustomed to this arrangement yet a part of him wanted more. More intimacy. He knew Snoke would allow him to keep you in his quarters after their conversation, but he didn't want to seem weak. He knew all of this was his own actions and you were merely being his puppet, but he wanted so badly to believe you really wanted to be with him.

He walked over to the door. "Good night Y/N." He stormed off down the hallway and the trooper led you the opposite way.

Hayley beamed as you entered, only to have that smile fade once she witnessed you rush to the toilet. Vomit. Images and the feeling of him touching your body sent you to throw up until your stomach was empty and your vision blurred.

“Y/N is everything alright?” Hayley asked, placing a cup of water beside you. She placed a warm hand on your back and tried her best to comfort you.

“I… I need to get out of here. You promise we’ll leave here soon?”

Hayley’s eyes widened. She could only imagine what you were going through, but her time here was different. She wasn’t treated as badly as you looked. She sighed softly as she rubbed your back. “I promise… we’ll leave here as soon as we get the chance.”

Life continued like that for a week. Hayley would stay late with Hux, meaning less time for the two of you to come up with a plan to leave here. You would find yourself being pleasured by Kylo before he would fuck you using his force tricks. He still never took off his mask, but he would still linger and hug you afterwards before he sent you back to your room. You tried so hard to keep fighting, but that hope of escape seemed to get further away by the day.

It wasn't until the ninth day that Hayley came into the suite early. Before you could ask her anything a trooper appeared and grabbed the box from under her bed.

She looked up and simply stated, "Hux wants me to live in his quarters with him." She seemed happy and sad. You were being separated after such a long time of being together, that you became broken. Escaping was but a dream now. Even if you had the chance, you didn’t want to leave Hayley here alone.

It had been three days since Hayley had left and you hadn't heard from her at all or seen her. You became a bit broken. The lack of a friend made your mind wonder back onto the negatives of being here and bringing you back to your senses. You knew Kylo had noticed your depressing state but the sex and his need to release his pent-up frustration seemed to be his only concerns. He stopped lingering around afterwards which for some reason only hurt you more.

Life became hard for you and your emotions were everywhere. Only the next day would you discover why.


	7. Broken

You woke up the next day alone. It was surprising that everyone else in your suite either moved in with their partners or were already pregnant and their partners requested they were taken elsewhere.

You were an emotional wreck. You had been here for only 2 weeks. You went to the toilet and noticed blood. You had a feeling this is what caused you discomfort at night. Your period had arrived.

You then went to have a shower, only to sit in the shower for ages just crying and hurting. You didn't even know how long you were there for, as Meredith was away with her partner and with no one else here, you forgot the entire concept of time. That was until you heard the suite door open and close with boots stomping towards your direction.

The boots stopped just at the open door to your shower. You looked up sadly to see the caster of the shadow. Kylo’s towering height loomed over you as he stood there staring down at you. He seemed pissed and you curled into a ball as he stepped in. He turned off the shower and crouched down in front of you.

"What are you doing? Why didn't you turn up to meet me? Why are you crying? Are you ill?" He was just asking question after question until he finally looked down to the water going down the plug and saw hints of blood. "Are you bleeding?"

You sniffed, feeling ashamed of yourself. "I'm on my period..."

You heard him let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god." He said.

"Aren't you angry with me?"

"Angry?"

"That I'm not pregnant..."

"… I'm just relieved it's nothing serious." He brushed your hair aside and stroked your cheek.

"Let's get you dressed." He lifted you up and grabbed the towel from the hook, wrapping it around your body. You were thankful he wasn't just staring at you considering he never saw you completely naked before. Or if he was noticing, he did well to cover it up.

"Where are your clothes?" He asked as you pointed to the box under your bed.

He opened it to see only the black dresses and black underwear. He gave you the bra to put on then the underwear, but he went to the drawers at the end of the room and pulled out a tampon pad for you. You were amazed that he didn't seem put off by any of this.

"I'm not put off because this is a natural thing to happen to women and my mother made me aware of all these products that you'll need."

This was the first time you ever heard him speak of his family, let alone showing a gentler side. You still despised him, but you were feeling numb to the point where you felt nothing for him or anyone else. You went to the toilet to put on the underwear and the pad, coming back to see him holding a dress out to you. You slid it on and Kylo sat on your bed looking around.

"Are you here alone?" He asked.

"Everyone else either moved in with their partners or moved to a special pregnant unit."

He could sense your loneliness and wanted to help with it. He took a deep breath and then sighed. He brought his hands to either side of his helmet and pulled it up and off his head. He placed it on your bedside table as his eyes met with yours.

His dark long hair, his long face with his big ears and plump lips. He had beauty marks peppered over his face and his chocolate eyes brought comfort and yet they held something dark. His scar over one of his cheeks and eyes didn't take anything away from his beauty. This was the man you had been sleeping with and he was attractive, but you stopped your thoughts going further. He had shown today that he was reading your mind and you didn't know if he always had. He was a killer and a rapist, and nothing could undo those actions.

He smiled at you. "Hello."

"Hi?" Unsure of why he said that.

"I thought you deserved to know what I looked like at the least."

"Oh..." you noted that his voice was deep but smooth. You preferred it to the mask, it added a more human value to him.

"You don't understand how much I care about you. I tried to stop myself from feeling this way but seeing you like that in the shower broke my heart." You just stared down at your feet as you sat opposite him on the bed that was Hayley's.

"You must be so lonely here. Why don't you come and live in my quarters with me?"

You were taken aback by his offer, then you realised it wasn't offer, it was an order.

"Do I have a choice?" For some reason, your hormones decided to take over you and you couldn't care about his reaction.

He chuckled, "You do make life harder for yourself." His face then dropped, and he glared a hole into your head. "Put your shoes on, you're moving in with me."

You didn't move as he stood up grabbing the case with your clothes as he chucked in your things from the bedside table. Using the force, he moved your shoes to your feet. "Don't make me have to put them on you." He warned closing the full suitcase.

Begrudgingly you slipped them onto your feet. He looked around the room for anything else. Once he was satisfied that he had all your belongings, he offered you a hand. You hesitated but grabbed out for him, you weren’t in the mood for putting up a fight anymore – you were tired of it all. His hands being so much bigger than your own, but strong. He reached out for his helmet and made his way out. You followed him down the winding corridors, everyone avoided him and dived to get out of the way. Some guys were staring at you before you noticed that their heads were forced to look away or they were pushed into the walls or out the room. You looked to Kylo with an irritated expression. Was he jealous enough to make sure they weren't looking?

He looked down to you. "You would understand if you heard their thoughts." He returned his attention to where you were going. He squeezed your hand tighter wanting reassurance. You reluctantly gave him that reassurance by squeezing his hand back.

After another few minutes you arrived at a set of doors down a corridor. Kylo tapped away at the keypad and the doors shot open. He pushed you in by the small of your back and the doors closed behind.

"Welcome to your new home." Kylo smiled slightly as he went to the bedroom to put your suitcase.


	8. New Routine

You cringed when he said the word ‘home’, there was nothing homely about this place. The place was so spacious. Black floors, while the walls were lined with white, red, and silver details over the black. Typical. Of course, this place was so him.

You were looking around still by the front door. To the right there was the dining room with the kitchen towards the back of it, whereas on the left there was the living room. A massive monitor screen set up in front of a corner sofa with a glass coffee table. There were bookshelves against the walls filled with all different texts; you wondered if Kylo had read all of them or if it was just for decoration.

There was a downstairs bathroom next to the stairs, but in the other corner downstairs was a utility room with a washing machine, tumble dryer, ironing set up. On the other sides of the stairs were more stairs going down, before your curiosity got the better of you, Kylo reappeared coming down the stairs.

"Don't go down there. It's dangerous for you." He warned as he reached you.

"Dangerous?"

"Yes. My home training room."

"Oh."

His face went back to staying expressionless. As he moved around you to put the helmet on a stand, by the door and his coats. You didn't know what to do, this place was alien and you didn't want to overstep any of his boundaries. You stood awkwardly just watching his moves.

He tilted his head to you, seeing his actual eyes was still something to get used to, but his face just stayed emotionless.

"Come. You must be hungry." He knew you hadn't eaten today so you followed him to the kitchen.

He told you to sit on the stool by the counter. He grabbed stuff out of the fridge and began to cook up something for you, a sight you never thought you’d see. You would have taken him as someone who got others to do that for him. He told you to dig in as he watched you. It was odd how you were so hungry, yet you didn’t want to touch this meal; how could you trust him to have not poisoned it. You played with the food with your fork, stabbing a little piece and twirling it in circles, until you realised the annoyed look on Kylo’s face.

“Eat.” He ordered. You ate it up quickly as he then took the plates into the dishwasher.

"What?" You asked when you noticed him staring.

"Nothing." You shifted uncomfortably, dreading to think about his true intentions of staring.

"I'm not going to. I'm going to leave you alone until you're off your period." He attempted to reassure you, but you always went back to him saying that during the first session – how he became a monster and went back on his word. "Let me show you to our room and you can lay down. I'm sure you're having stomach cramps." He led you up the stairs and to the room on the right was his massive bedroom. The bed was so big and comfortable.

"I got some clothes to match your measurements in the closet. I must return to work now. Tampon pads are in the cabinet in the bathroom. Any troubles just message me on this." He gave you a tablet.

He kissed your forehead and left you alone. Frantically you wiped your forehead, trying to remove the traces of his DNA on you. You laid down on the bed as you found a hot water bottle for your stomach and womb cramps. You hated being on your time of the month, but also prayed it never stopped if it meant he wouldn’t touch you. You wondered if Hayley was nearby, was she okay, is she still here or taken elsewhere? The comfort of the new bed lulled you into sleep with these thoughts.

Kylo left you all day before coming back to make dinner for you both. When it came to night-time you were still with your hot water bottle and cuddling a body pillow he had prepared for when you get pregnant, while Kylo shuffled under the covers he turned the lights off and left you in peace on your side of the bed.

The next few days were difficult as you were all over the place. You felt like you didn't belong. You craved your friend. You also ached for some random stranger that wasn’t Kylo, to be on top of you, and thankfully Kylo kept to his word and did not touch you at all.

When your period finally finished, you were finally going back to being yourself and Kylo noticed how you weren't using the hot water bottle anymore or taking extra longer time in the bathroom. You were minding your own business walking through the living room after putting your washing on, when Kylo suddenly gripped your forearm.

You looked up at him with a scowl. "You’re not on your period, anymore are you?"

The seriousness in his eyes made you respond, "My period has ended."

In one swift motion he forced you over the edge of the sofa on your stomach with your butt in the air. He ripped down your leggings and underwear admiring the view. 

“Please, don’t do this!” You cried, trying to look him in the eye with your pleas.

“Y/N… you know I can’t…” He widened your legs to get better access with his hand. He slowly inserted his fingers in and out causing you to yelp at the sudden feeling.

You were out of control as the wetness poured out. He took his boxers and trousers off completely and dipped inside your core. He groaned from the sheer action. You wanted to make it stop, trying to not focus on the pain or pleasure you were feeling.

"I’m sorry…" He groaned as his thrusts began to pick up speed as he spread your legs out more. You clawed your nails into the sofa as your tits bounced to his pounding. You had tears coming out of your eyes, at that point you were thankful for the position you were in. His hand slithered over your sensitive clit to get more friction and lubrication.

"I… I just… need you… to give me a child… then this will all be over..." He heavily breathed. It sounded like the man was suffering some sort of breakdown as he continued pounding you. You didn't know what to do, you realised none of this was actual love, like how you always imagined sex to be in your naïve head. You were just a tool for procreation. To produce a child for Kylo that would most likely one day lead the Order. This led you to think about what would happen when you did have the child, what if it were a girl, when would the child be ripped away from you. Did he really mean it, that it’d all be over? You didn’t really know how to feel about it, because he’d forever haunt you, let alone giving up your child to him. Would the child become a monster like him? 

A sharp pain stung across your arse as you realised Kylo wasn't spanking you as a kink anymore, but a punishment. His hand slid up to your neck as he pulled you back against his chest, though his grip was choking you slightly.

You yelped as he barked at you, "I asked you to do something, I expect you to do it!"

"I'm sorry." You cried out, mentally kicking yourself for not paying attention. He lifted one of your legs onto the arm of the sofa as he kept bouncing you.

"Fuck. Let me get deeper!" He demanded as you tried to lift your leg as much as possible for him.

He pushed your core over the edge as your vision went white. He had come inside you as you spilled over him. He stayed inside you as he got your walls to squeeze him dry. He pulled out and pushed you onto the sofa. Your legs were like jelly, but your butt still hurt from the smack he gave you.

He picked up all the discarded clothes and shoved them in the laundry room tub. He strolled over to you completely naked and you realised this was the first time you both had been completely naked together.

He picked up a cushion and moved you onto your back and placing your hips on top of it. "This apparently increases your chances of getting pregnant. Don't move until I say so." His face looked stern more than anything.

He strutted out the room and left you alone with your thoughts once more. You cried once more, missing your old life, Hayley, your parents. You hated this life. You knew it could have been worse, but this was your living hell. You covered your face with your hands and sobbed - you didn't care how loud you were, you needed it out your system.

While you were sobbing you hadn't heard Kylo return to the room.

"Why are you crying?" He asked but you were still sobbing. "Stop crying." The gentleness in his voice was gone.

He pried your hands off your face and shouted, "I said stop crying!" You noticed he was dressed in a tank top and jogging bottoms now.

You tried to squirm away from him, but he begun to bruise your arms with his grip. "Stop it!" You kept trying to move away from him. "Y/N, I said stop!" He shouted causing you to flinch to a stop.

His eyes were filled with rage. He pulled you up by the hair as you cried in pain. "When I tell you to do something, you FUCKING do it!" He angrily spoke into your ear, his hot breath melting your skin.

"Go and have a shower and I'll cook us dinner." You moved out of his grip as he headed to the kitchen pausing in the doorway he stated, "That's not a request but an order."

You didn't have the energy to fight him anymore and did as he told you. When you were out and dressed in some shorts and t shirt, you slowly moved downstairs to the dining room.

Kylo was sat with a plate in front of him and the seat opposite him. You took the empty space and stared at him.

"Eat. If you're going to have my child, you need to keep your strength and energy up."

You finished the meal as he took the empty plates away. As you both went to bed Kylo decided to fuck you once more for the day. The sex started to revert to that first time, where he'd become sloppier and not last long, but he always made sure his seed stayed inside you.

You were gaining no pleasure out of this. Kylo started treating you as if you were nothing more to him than a fuck toy with a purpose to provide a child, back to how it started. You became more lifeless around the quarters. You yearned to get out of here or walk anywhere that wasn't with Kylo.


	9. Endless

The weeks started to fly by and at the end of each week Kylo would provide you with a pregnancy test. At first, he reassured you that it takes time to get pregnant, but when eight weeks passed, and you still weren't pregnant he decided to have a talk with you.

"Y/N, how are you not pregnant yet!" He complained after another negative test.

"I'm sorry..." you sadly sighed. You were continuously disappointing him, and you feared what he would do. While you never wanted to have his child, a part of you wanted the brutal sex to stop. It hurt you to think that you were only wanting to get pregnant if it meant he would stop sexually assaulting you.

"Are you infertile?"

You stared at him. The audacity he had to make it feel like this was all on you. "What makes you think it's me that's the problem?"

The glare he gave made you regret asking. "Because I actually took sperm count tests before agreeing to this program. I'm highly capable of getting someone pregnant." He spat those last words.

"Then why don't you get a different woman then if I'm obviously becoming an issue for you!" You snapped back at him.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" He snapped. "And I can’t just up and choose a different woman. The Supreme Leader chose you to be my partner, I can’t just go against his wishes." 

‘Well you can, but you’re just being his little bitch’ you thought to yourself, rolling your eyes, until you locked them onto his, realising he had listened in to your thoughts.

You could have sworn you saw veins appear in his forehead, worried that they’d burst. "Get your shoes on, I'm taking you to the med bay."

He dragged you out the quarters and down many halls. You were relieved to get outside those walls for once. Once at the med bay, Kylo shoved you into a room and called a doctor in. You recognised her as she entered.

"Hello again Y/N!" She beamed.

"Hi Doctor Leona." You smiled but then stopped as you felt Kylo's grip on your shoulders.

"What seems to be the problem, Commander?" She asked, turning her attention to Kylo.

"I need you to run fertility tests on Y/N."

"Ok, y/n I'm going to need you to change into a gown then and sit on this examination chair." She passed a horrible gown over to you as you went off behind a curtain to change.

"How long have you been trying to conceive?" She asked Kylo, nervous about who he was.

He stared down at her, "10 weeks. 8 weeks of her living in my quarters."

"Ok, I would have said a change of location may have had an affect but being 8 weeks, I would assume she has settled in."

"Your first tests informed me she'd be fertile, but it's just not happening no matter how much we're trying."

Doctor Leona took note of his concerns as you came back out and sat on the examination table.

"Ok y/n I will insert this into your womb and have another thorough look. It may be uncomfortable and cold ok?"

You nodded and she went ahead to insert it. After 5 minutes of thorough searching, she pulled it out and looked to her monitors.

"Well Doctor?" Kylo impatiently asked.

"Hmm nothing indicates that she shouldn't be able to conceive... and I know you are fine with your fertility results so it could be other factors that are affecting this."

"Other factors?" Kylo asked as he leaned against the wall.

Leona turned to you on the table, "Y/N I'm going to ask you some questions and I need you to answer honestly. Is that ok?"

You nodded nervously. "Do you have worries about becoming pregnant?"

You nervously glanced at Kylo, but he had his arms crossed as he watched on expressionless. "Err... yeah."

You heard Kylo shift against the wall at the response. "What kind of worries?"

"Err... well I'm worried what happens if I have a girl instead of a boy. How painful is childbirth. When I have a baby do the Order just take them away from me straight away. After I've had a child, will I get sent back home or disposed of. What if I get to keep the child, how do I care for them when I can't even look after myself."

"Woah. Calm down." She breathed. "Childbirth naturally is a painful experience but here we have drugs and procedures that can take that pain away while having a healthy successful birth." You nodded. "Looking after a child will become natural. As for your other questions, I think the Commander is the better person to answer."

"Do you have anything that may help solve this issue?" Kylo interrupted as he stepped over to your side.

"I will go and check if there's something I could prescribe." She quickly left the room and the tension filled it.

"Y/N if you have concerns with what would happen you should have just said." You fiddled with your hands to avoid looking at him.

"The child won't be taken away from you straight after birth, especially as it'll also be my child. As for if we have a girl, we are fortunate enough that it wouldn't matter though a son is preferred."

"What do you mean we are more fortunate than others? What happens if they have daughters?"

"They have to have abortions and try again for a son." Kylo bluntly declared. Your eyes widened in horror. "Or they have the child and they are abandoned."

"That's horrible!" You exclaimed in disgust.

"Women don’t have the physicality to be of any use." He snarled as he placed a hand on your shoulder.

You swiped his hand away from you. "That is completely sexist! I know a woman who became a storm trooper!"

He placed his hand back on your shoulder. "A female trooper? You know about Celeste?"

"Yeah... wait you still call her that? I thought troopers had numbers."

"I do. How do you know her?"

"She was one of my best friends. Hayley's twin sister."

"That explains why Hux took an interest in her..."

"Do you now Celeste personally?" He didn’t respond. “Ok, then how about what happens to me after I give birth? Can I go home?”

He stared down trying to avoid answering, and he was thankful the doctor returned.

"Hey, oh... am I interrupting something?" She looked between the two of you.

"Nothing. Continue." Kylo waved.

"Ok well from the sounds of it, Y/N seems stressed about her situation and being here so I'm going to prescribe these pills that should relieve those worries. These don't affect your baby if you do get pregnant, but I'm only giving you a month's worth. 1 pill a day, preferably in the morning when you wake up." She handed the prescription over to you, but Kylo snatched it before you could.

"Are there any other problems I can help with?" She smiled.

"I think we're fine for now." Kylo answered.

"Very well. Y/N you can get changed now. It was nice to see you again."

"Bye." You waved as she left the room.

You grabbed your clothes and took off the gown getting dressed again. Kylo watched your every move and cringed when he saw the light bruises on your hips and arms. He knew he was a bit too strong for a perfect girl like you and his anger issues didn't help, neither did the issues of Snoke dipping into his mind to make sure he was still doing what was asked of him.

Once you were dressed Kylo grabbed your hand and pulled you back to his quarters. He sat you down at the sofa.

"I can't believe it. You are stressed!" He shouted as he punched the wall. You flinched as he pivoted to look at you. "You have nothing to be stressed about! Being with me gives you an easier life. You get food, clean clothes, your own space, a comfy bed, hot water and access to tablets and televisions. You also have got me and that still wasn't enough for you?! What more do you want?! What else can I do for you?"

"I want to leave!" You finally snapped as he pushed your breaking point.

He stood dumbfounded by your words. "You... you want to leave?" You looked away as you heard him beginning to sulk. "You... you can't leave me... don't leave me, please." He begged as he dropped on his knees in front of you.

You had never seen him breakdown before, but you hated that it took him this long to see your suffering, or rather, acknowledge it. "I want to go home." You cried as he looked back up at you.

"This is your home now." He argued through the tears.

"No, this is my prison. You won't even allow me to leave these quarters. I haven't seen Hayley in months. You still never told me how you know Celeste and I can't be here anymore. I'm miserable. I'm bored. I'm homesick." You stood up to walk to the front door but Kylo grabbed your leg as you tried to move away.

"How about we compromise?" He asked.

"Compromise?" You weakly looked down at him.

"You don't leave me, and I'll allow you to be able to roam around the base again. I'll... I'll help get you to see Hayley again and Celeste..." He sighed. "I knew Celeste because she was a trooper that saved me from being shot in an ambush. She had my gratitude, so I only refer to her by name." He paused. "As for the homesickness, I'll take us on a trip there for a few nights. We'll go tonight." He exclaimed as he rushed off to get your suitcase.

You had to admit that you found it sweet at what he was willing to do, but he was still a shitty person in your eyes. You followed him upstairs and packed your clothes as he called ahead to get his ship ready to launch. This could be your only shot to escape, so you had to take it.

"Come on my love, let's go. Don't worry I have your medication with me." You grabbed his stretched-out hand as he placed his helmet back on and dragged you out the door to the hangar.


	10. Home

The ship landed by the market square that you were originally taken from. So much had changed in such a short time. When you had walked out the ship with Kylo, everyone cowered in fear. You noticed how quiet it was in this place as it was once full of life and people, but there weren't many women around anymore and you supposed the children were trying to stay out of the issues.

Kylo was looking around as you led the way back to your home. You were practically running until Kylo used the force to slow you down so he could grab you by the arm.

"You aren't allowed out of my sight." He warned as you dragged him to your home.

Re-entering the place was strange as you were forced out. Kylo stepped in behind you and took in the room.

"This is a nice place. Was it your parents?"

"Technically it was left to me, but my uncle pretends it's his."

"Uncle?"

"Uncle Harold. You might have seen him as he's a part of the Order."

"Hmmm..." he seemed at unease.

You led him to your room where you dropped off your bags. He removed his helmet and put his lightsaber aside. He stared up at you as he admired the smile on your face.

"Hey love, you need to take your pill." He gave you your medicine and some water to drink with it.

You took it and felt relieved about everything. You were happy. Kylo loved seeing this, he never realised that he was falling, but he also knew he could never undo the damage.

Kylo wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed up your jawline then onto your lips. This was your first kiss with him on your lips. His tongue slammed into your mouth as they danced around. You forced yourself to pretend you ‘loved’ him, hoping that a chance to escape might occur or he’d trust you enough to be alone.

However, you weren’t planning on what the kissing escalated to. You found yourself being naked on your bed, tangled in his arms and legs. He had a hand tangled in your hair as he stroked it gently, while holding your hand with his other hand. You stroked his chest with your other hand, your legs under his.

"That was fun." Kylo smirked as he kissed your hand. You smiled up at him. "Did you enjoy it?"

You knew he enjoyed it, after he started kissing you during the intercourse this time. He made you cum more than twice during it, you figured it was his way of trying to not stress you out. You didn't realise how much he really wanted a child until that argument.

"I did." You nodded, to try and stay in his good books. You were pushing yourself to mentally believe that you’d only have to endure this a few more times before you escape from him.

He gave you a genuine smile as he cuddled you tighter. "This bed isn't as comfortable as ours back at home." He mumbled. You shuddered at the factor he was telling you this wasn't your home anymore.

"Yeah I guess." You absentmindedly stated.

"You guess?"

You wanted to avoid this argument. "I need the bathroom." You stated, quickly getting out of his grip, grabbing a dressing gown, and running into the bathroom en suite. He looked dumbfounded as you shot out the room avoiding his line of questioning.

You cleaned yourself up and sat on the toilet seat waiting for a few minutes before facing him again. You took a deep breath and stepped out back to him. He was still lying in bed with the duvet covering his crotch and legs. His eyes met yours as you came back out.

"It's only 4 in the afternoon. Do you want to do something?" He asked.

"I'm planning on going to see Seph down in the market square." You responded as you opened your wardrobe that had the clothes you left behind. As you were putting on your new underwear Kylo begun to ask questions.

"Who's Seph?" He slowly got off the bed opening his bag for fresh clothes.

"He's the weapon builder down at the blacksmiths." You put on your favourite blue and purple galaxy looking dress with black flat shoes.

"What is he to you?" Kylo glared as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"He's just a friend..." Kylo now fully dressed stepped closer to you, towering his height for dominance.

"And?"

You swallowed thickly. "He was the man my parents wanted me to marry..." His eyes widened. "But I never wanted to marry... besides my parents are long gone now so..." sadness struck you.

Kylo took a deep breath like he was controlling his temper. "Ok. Good because you are mine."

You certainly weren't his. You were forced to be with him.

"Let's go." You declared as you left the room. Kylo sighed as he put his helmet back on and grabbed his lightsaber, following you out.

The walk down from your house to the market square was quiet. This town was no longer filled with chatter and laughter, but silence and horrors. Kylo stayed close to your side all the way but you didn't look at each other, you didn't know how to feel about him. One moment he's insulting and berating you, the next he's giving you incredible sex and then he's begging you not to leave him, and then back around the circle again. You still feared him. He hadn't shown you his murdering side yet.

You arrived at the blacksmiths and heard iron being hammered. You smiled as you saw the blonde-haired man. His slicked back hair, his muscular slim body with his ocean blue eyes staring up into yours. You saw the dimples appear on his face as he smiled. He dropped what he was doing and moved around the table to hug you.

You beamed as you hugged him tight. The sight tugged at Kylo's heart - you never held him tight like that.

"Hello stranger!" He beamed down at you. He was tall but not as tall as Kylo.

You noted a scar on Seph's face which was over his left eye. "You got a scar?"

"Yeah... had a run in with a storm trooper I was. Speaking of, how are you doing? Weren't you taken? Your uncle refused to tell me anything."

"I did get taken to the first order, but I was fortunate enough to get partnered with someone high up, and he seems to care about me." The look you gave him told him otherwise, but he noted the company behind you.

"Oh? Someone nice in the Order?" He chuckled, going along with your lie.

"Yeah, he's actually here with me. He's err..." You turned to see Kylo leaning against a post staring at the fountain between market stalls. "There." You pointed him out.

Seph straightened his back. "Are you serious?! That's Kylo Ren!"

You turned to see the horror now on his face and frowned, "I know…"

"Y/N, you need to get away from him. He's responsible for a whole village on Jakku being destroyed." You knew he was a murderer and felt he was capable of vile things but being told this made you feel weak. "They killed every man and woman... and child..." You went pale. You knew he was capable of a lot of stuff, but children? This whole situation was based around having kids and he puts an end to it.

Seph grabbed your arms on the side trying to bring you to your senses and to stop you fainting. Kylo, however, had rage boiling up in his blood as he touched his woman. He decided it was enough now as he strolled over to them. He slapped his hands away from you as he held you in his arms.

"What did you say to her?" Kylo snapped. Seph stepped back but he looked more afraid for your safety than his own.

"I just simply told her about what happened on Jakku." He boldly argued.

Kylo let his rage flow through him as he lifted his hand using the force to choke Seph. Horrified by the scene in front of you, you begged, "Kylo, please stop this!" He flicked his eyes to you and saw the tears, so he let go of his hold.

"I'm so sorry love." Kylo whispered as he pulled you into a hug. He wanted the one like you just had with Seph, but you refused to hold him tight.

"Seph are you okay?" You croaked as he was crumbled up on the floor.

He held a hand up to stop you from getting closer. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Please, maybe you should just go now." He suggested as he retreated into his store. He went back to making blasters and plasma swords, still gasping for air.

You felt sad that one of your oldest friends didn't even want to be in the same room as you.

"Come love, he's not worth it." He pulled you away towards the fountain out of sight of others. When you knew no one was around, Kylo took off his helmet, you gained enough courage to slap him across the face.

He turned to you with the red mark on his cheek, but his eyes looked filled with rage. "What. Did. You. Just. Do?" He asked, spitting each word out.

"How dare you! He's my friend! Why did you lash out after Jakku was mentioned? Is it true then? You killed children?" You were shouting back at him.

"Yes, ok, it is true! I did attack a village on Jakku, and I issued the order to have everyone there executed! They were dirty traitors that withheld information on the map I needed."

"So, they all needed to die? Even the ones that either weren't involved or too young to even know what was happening?!"

"Enough! My work life has no concern for you, you are simply just a fucking whore with a purpose to get pregnant." He snarled at you.

Whore. He called you a whore and the word stabbed your heart. Tears wouldn't stop running down your face.

"Why don't you just leave then! Stay away from me you monster!" You went to run away from him, but he froze you.

"Yeah, I'm a monster but I can't leave you. At least not until you are with my child, so I suggest you calm yourself down so we can get this over with." He spat.

You sighed in tears; the worst was yet to come.

"Why me?" You cried.

"You have no idea of your ancestry... or the factor that I do know your uncle."

"My uncle?"

"He sold you out. You and Hayley. Didn't you think it was odd that Hayley went with Hux and I got you. He sold you to be my sex plaything to the Supreme Leader." He chuckled darkly.

"... what?"

"You were born into a force sensitive family. That's why you were ideal for me, so stop fighting me. The sooner you are with child, the sooner we can end this arrangement." He smirked. He knew he was winning this argument.

You felt sick. Your head was spinning.

"You don’t look well, why don't we get you back to bed." He shoved his helmet back on then picked you up, walking back to the house.


	11. Confrontation

Once you were through the door you managed to get out of Kylo's arms, squirming to get distance between you. ‘So much for earning his trust and escaping’ you thought to yourself, reflecting on how you’d managed to put Kylo back in a bad mood. You moved into the living room to find someone you now despised - your uncle.

"What are you doing here?" You yelled, surprising your uncle in the armchair.

"Y/N what are you doing here?" He pushed himself up and moved to hug you, which repulsed you, and then stopped as Kylo walked in. "Commander Ren." He bowed.

"I decided to bring Y/N somewhere familiar, to get away from it all for a few days." He announced as he moved to lean against the wall.

"Oh..."

"You didn't answer my question." You gritted your teeth.

"I live here. I do own this place remember?"

"No. I was left this place in my parents’ will, not you!"

"Excuse me?"

"You sold me to the Order! You sold Hayley as well. Hell, you probably even sold Celeste out to the Order as well!" You screamed, trying to make sense of how life became so broken and ruined. Kicking yourself mentally for not seeing the signs before all this.

"Please let me explain."

"And because you did that, every other girl here also suffered the same fate."

"The Supreme Leader had you on a list. Because of your grandfather - your mother's father. He was a Jedi and Snoke found out you were most likely force sensitive at the least." He looked to Kylo before turning back to you. "He would have you killed if you got away or refused."

"And because you're on my father's side of the family you don't need to worry about it..."

"Yes..."

"Who was he? Who was my grandfather?"

Kylo leaned forward at that question, he was eager to know the answer as he and Snoke had no idea, other than it being someone who was a threat to them.

Your uncle swallowed and took a deep breath. "He was a jedi knight, he went into hiding. I swear that’s all I know."

You were shocked, but still furious. Your fists clenching to your sides.

"Y/N I'm sorry I lied to you and forced you to be a part of the procreation program."

"I need some air." You cried as you walked towards the back of the house and out the patio door.

You hated this life, hated the lack of control. Just when you thought things would go one way, they spiralled the other way. Everything you knew was a lie. Why did your mother never tell you? You were force sensitive? You had no idea what that really meant, and at this moment, you didn’t care.

You looked over to the hot tub on the patio area, remembering the times Celeste, Hayley and you would just sit I there for hours contemplating life through the calming vibrations. You yearned for that feeling, even if it was just for one more time, so you waltzed over to it and turned the settings on. At this point you were beyond caring and removed your shoes and dress.

You dipped your foot into the hot tub waiting for the water to warm up before completely sitting in it. When it was warm enough you had dived right in and sat down in your underwear. It was relaxing with the vibration and bubbles.

The evening sky became dark with the purple light of the sunset disappearing and the darkness with the stars shining in the clear sky.

Kylo came out and leaned by you from outside the tub. "Your uncle decided it would be best he'd leave while we're still here." No response. "You must be hungry now?" No response. "Please talk to me." No response.

He sighed as he grabbed a small table to the side of the hot tub and wandered back into the kitchen. You glanced over to see him coming back out with a tray of food. He placed it on the table as you stared back up at the stars.

He started to take off his shirt and trousers, but unlike you he took off his boxers as well and joined you in the tub. You glanced over to him noting his nudity and how he was just brushing his hair back with both hands as he relaxed into the corner of the tub.

"Did you know?" You quietly asked.

He looked over to you with an eyebrow raised. "Know what?"

"My grandfather." You sighed sinking into your corner of the tub.

"I knew he was a jedi, yes." He reached over to eat some of the food he brought out. "You need to eat something."

You looked at the tray and took a strawberry. You looked to Kylo, who’s dark eyes were watching your every move, so you seductively dipped the strawberry in the chocolate sauce and took a bite. He locked his eyes on yours and kept them on you. You did the same with another strawberry and Kylo was fidgeting.

"Are you deliberately doing this to me?" He rumbled as he shifted.

"Doing what?" You smirked, you hated how your body would react to him, but in this entire ordeal, you had only a few options. One was trying to get in his good books, pretending to obey his every order so that he’d trust you to be by yourself more, leading for an opportunity to find Hayley and leave. The other was to do what you were simply there for; give Kylo a child, which in turn would hopefully get the Supreme Leader off your back. Another was purely to somehow find out if you were force sensitive and be able to somehow use the ability against Kylo to get away. Although, you knew all the options came wit consequences and perhaps wouldn’t go as planned as your naïve self would like.

His eyes ventured down to his crotch and yours followed his, seeing his cock was slowly becoming erect. You smiled, for some reason teasing him excited you. You patted the space next to you. He narrowed his eyes but obeyed you for once, you could feel his hot breath against your body.

You took another strawberry, dipped it in chocolate and saw Kylo watching.

"Open wide” you said. As he opened his mouth you put part of the strawberry into his mouth and then took a bite of the rest of it.

You giggled as Kylo had some chocolate on his lips. You stood up to lean up to his height and licked his lips, as you pulled away, he grabbed the back of your neck and gave you a deep kiss. His tongue dancing with yours. You both could still taste the strawberry and chocolate. He moved his hands to your breasts, and you pulled away, sitting back down.

"Are you seriously teasing me?" He pouted.

"Are you seriously trying to impregnate me?" You mocked. He didn't take it too well, so he looked up to the stars.

Suddenly he flinched at a warm touch on his sensitive muscle. He looked over to see you with a hand wrapped around his erection. He groaned as you stroked up and down his big size. You started to go harder and faster as he watched you with wide eyes. The pressure you were building up in him exploded into the tub and over your hand. You squeezed him for all he had as he groaned with his face going red from the orgasm.

He was panting for air as you used the water to wash your hand. "You've made a mess in here now." You laughed as you moved back to the corner. Kylo grabbed your arm and pulled you to him again.

He kissed your neck then whispering, "Take these off." He ordered as his hand hooked around your underwear.

You took off your bra, chucking it to the patio door and then the same with the underwear. Before you sat back down Kylo stuck a finger into your core. 

"You're so wet for me, and not just from this water." He licked his lips as he pulled the finger out. You winced at the missing feeling of his digits inside you.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" He smirked. His eyes watching your hips and then your legs spreading open as you lined yourself on his already hard again dick. He still had cum on his tip making it easier to slide him in. No matter how much you had been sleeping with him, he still stretched you out every time.

"Ahh..." you moaned as you inserted him all the way in you. You put your hands on his shoulders and he gripped your hips.

You started bouncing on him as his lips moved to your nipples, nipping, biting and sucking one to the other. You gripped his hair causing him to move his head from your breasts.

He let out animalistic groans as you increased your speed. "Fuck!" He yelled as you moved your hips in circle to grind him while bouncing. He started to meet your every thrust to reach your core.

"When we go back to the base - fuck - when we go back, I'm going to Supreme Leader Snoke..." you didn't follow where he was going with this. "I'll tell him - fuck... I'll ask him if I can keep you..." you froze, but his grip on your hips was still moving you. "I want you all to myself. Maybe I'll ask him if I can marry you." He was still bouncing you whereas you were terrified.

He pressed your limits and he hit his again as he came into you while standing up holding you. You were cold from the sudden lack of warm water. He stayed sheathed in you for a while as he stared into your eyes.

"What do you say?" He asked as he was still trying to squeeze every drop in you.

"To what?" You asked, pleading ignorance.

He smiled again, "To the idea of being committed to each other."

"Why would you want that?"

"Because... because..." something in his eyes made you see his struggle. He couldn't even admit his feelings to you.

"You can't even say it to me." You pulled out of his arms, stepping out of the hot tub. You went to grab your underwear but heard the water move as Kylo stepped out. He turned you around to face him.

"I... I... I like you." He muttered.

"Like me?"

"Yes..."

"... ok?" You were confused by why he felt he needed to declare something like that, this wasn’t in the plan of any of your options – marrying him.

"Ok?"

"Ok..." you pushed past him and into the kitchen, putting the discarded underwear into the washing machine, also picking up Kylo's discarded clothing into the wash as well.

Kylo entered and closed the door swiftly behind him. His eyes watching you as he brought the plate in and put it on the counter.

"I'm going to shower and go to bed." You announced disappearing upstairs.

Kylo leaned against the counter shaking. You were tearing him a part. All he needed was for you to birth him a son, preferably, and yet he was trying to give you his heart. He slammed his fists down.

A child. That was his main objection. He needed to keep you stress free to make sure for high chances of it.


	12. Well, Hello There

A week passed. Seven blissful days in your home and comfort. Kylo had started to be more caring and charming these past few days. The sex became more tolerable, but he always remained by your side, making it difficult to be alone and put together an escape strategy.

"It's time to go back home." Kylo's robotic voice called as he waited for you to come downstairs. He had already packed your belongings. You sadly stepped down the stairs slowly. "Don't be sad, love, I had ordered new clothes for you that should have already arrived."

"Thanks..." you half smiled at him.

"I promise I'll try and see if you can see Hayley and Celeste." Now that you did smile wide at that, you just hoped neither of them were too far gone onto the Order’s indoctrination.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Hux informed me that his partner was missing my partner, so he wanted to organise a meeting." You grabbed his hand and practically skipped out to his ship.

You loved seeing the stars up close but always got bored of the long flight. At least Kylo got to pilot the thing, so you managed to close your eyes and dream.

You were in an unfamiliar field, just standing and staring into the blue sky. The wind blowing through your hair.

"Well, hello there." A man said as you turned to look at him. He looked young but something about him gave him an older vibe. He had bluey green eyes, brown slicked back hair and facial hair that seemed well groomed. His outfit was his give away, white and tanned robes with a brown hooded cloak.

"You're a Jedi?" You blurted out before thinking. He laughed. "Sorry that was rude. Hi." You corrected yourself.

"It's quite alright y/n y/l/n."

"How- Who are you?" You asked keeping your distance.

He smiled once again. "I thought you'd be able to guess that."

You frowned, but it couldn't be possible, this was a dream and you had never met him before. "Grandfather?" You called out with an unsure tone. You were either correct or just made the whole conversation awkward.

"Haha, that makes me seem old. Although I suppose I am... or was."

"Was?"

"You understand that I am dead, right?"

"Yeah." You sighed. "But how are you here now? How are you looking so young? I never even got to meet you."

"You do ask a lot of questions, must be the Kenobi trait.”

“Kenobi? As in… Obi-Wan Kenobi…”

He nodded. “As or your questions, I look young because I prefer this look, that was how I was when I met your grandmother. I'm here now because of the force and because I'm here to warn you." He crossed his arms.

"Warn me?"

"You need to be careful, if Kylo knows which Jedi was your relative, the Supreme Leader Snoke may start to take more advantage of you, especially if you and Kylo end up managing to have a child."

"Would Kylo really inform him of you if I told him?"

"Kylo is a very conflicted man and it makes him easy to be manipulated, hence why he can't convey his feelings properly. Snoke can easily pry into Kylo's mind. Choose what secrets you tell Kylo wisely. The second you trigger your force sense and abilities, the harder it will be for you to get out of the order."

"So, I have the force?"

"I believe you do; it may not be on Jedi or Sith levels like myself or Kylo, but I can sense you've inherited something." He sighed. "We don't have much time."

"No, please don't leave. I have so much to ask you."

"I'm sorry. Just be aware that Kylo can read minds in case he tries to discover me, this conversation and the warning." He reached out for you as you embraced his hug. It felt familiar rather than hugging a stranger.

He kissed your forehead. "You are all I could ask for, for a granddaughter. Don't lose yourself. Stay safe y/n."

"No." You screamed as you jolted awake from it. You took a while to look around and remember where you were.

"Love, are you alright?" Kylo asked though his face still held his expressionless self.

You were still panting. Looking at Kylo, you quickly changed your thoughts in case he was prying into your mind. "I'm fine... just a bad dream..." He turned his attention back to flying and your heart dropped as you saw you were approaching Starkiller Base.

Once he had landed, you quickly got out of your seat and followed him. You arrived back at the doors of your prison. He pushed you in as he was right behind.

"Home sweet home." He smiled as he leaned to peck your lips.

You smiled on the outside, but on the inside, you wanted to run.

"Now, let's take these upstairs and I'll give you a massage. You look tense since that dream you had." Following his lead, he slowly turned his head to look at you. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

You bit your lip before shaking your head. “No. I don’t really remember it anyway.” You lied.

He led you upstairs and you heard Kylo perk up. "Your new clothes arrived."

You looked over to see some beautiful dresses on hangers, as well as some new pairs of pyjamas and underwear. There were t shirts and pairs of trousers and shorts. You felt loved in those moments, that he wanted to give you things for just you, however you then saw two different lots of clothes. There was one set that was new suits, outer wear, pyjamas and training gear for Kylo. The other set left you confused.

"Maternity clothes." He answered. You looked up at him. "I figured you better have something for when you are with child."

"Oh... thanks." You pecked him on the cheek as he seemed more into physical signs of affection.

"Now, let's get you that massage. Take off your shirt." You obeyed him and laid on your front on the bed. He straddled on the back of your legs placing his large hands over your back to remove the knots in your neck and shoulders. It felt good as he covered much space of your back. He was kneading your skin and muscles as you moaned in pleasure, it was relaxing you.

"All done." He kissed your shoulder and got off you.

"Thank you for this," you smiled up. "I'm much better now."

"What even was that bad dream?" He questioned again. Your face went flat as you tried to not think about it.

"Nothing much, I just remember that it involved what happened with my parents." Upon ending your sentence, you had memories flash back in your mind about them and how it all ended.

"I'm sorry." He kissed your temple.

"About seeing Hayley, did you mean it?" You asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. Do you want me to organise her to come and see you?"

Your huge smile immediately told him the answer, he grabbed the tablet out his pocket and typed to Hux.

"He should hopefully respond back quick." He then clapped his hands. "What do you want for food?"

"Err... pizza?"

"Pizza it is." He made the order from the Order’s cook crew and went to have a shower.

You changed into your new clothes - a pair of shorts and a t shirt. You threw the dirty clothes into the wash, to then snuggle with a blanket on the sofa watching whatever propaganda Order show was on. It showed a horrifying looking old man sat on a throne for a few seconds, to which you could only determine to be the Supreme Leader.

Kylo finally came downstairs in shorts and a tank top while still rubbing his hair with a towel. You liked seeing his hair in a fluffy mess. The door went and Kylo answered to grab the pizzas from the droid.

The smell made your stomach rumble. He gave you your pizza as he joined you on the sofa. You both ate in peace. Kylo switched the channel to some movie that was about an Empire bringing an end to the rebels, of which you found destressing that they’d consider putting together a fictional film on if the Order were victorious. Once you were done with your food, Kylo then took the boxes to the bin.

He re-entered again with his tablet in his hand. "Hux responded."

Your head shot up to him eager to hear what he said.

"Tomorrow. They'll join us for lunch." You ran up to him and cuddled him how he craved when you did it to Seph. He loved the hug; it was probably tighter than that hug.

"The new clothes look good on you by the way." He winked.

"Thank you so much for all of this." You mumbled. Tomorrow would be the day you’d discuss a plan of escape with Hayley.

"It’s no problem, love. Oh yeah you need to take your medication for the day."

You walked off to the kitchen and took the pill with water. You sighed as you still had 3 weeks’ worth of pills to go.

"Get some rest, love." He suggested as you let out a yawn.

"But I thought..."

"Thought what?" He paused, his eyes changing as he seemed to catch onto your meaning. “It’s been a long day and you look tired, plus we have guests tomorrow.”

You furrowed your eyebrows as he never let that stop him before. If he didn't want sex, he just had to say that rather than making it feel like your fault, you thought. You didn't argue for it would be the first time he wouldn't have taken you before bed.

Kylo observed you going up to bed as he sighed. He was spoiling you. He hoped Hux would be tolerable tomorrow, he was only doing this for Y/N.


	13. Reunion

Kylo's alarm went off waking you up with him. He turned it off and rolled over to look at you, but you had already shot out of bed and hurried to the bathroom with a towel.

He shook his head as he smiled. You were never this energetic in the morning, but today you were seeing Hayley again. You jumped in the shower, just before you were going to turn it off Kylo had entered the shower behind you.

"Leave it on." You turned to him and kissed him. He was fighting hard to not think sexually about you for he wanted to wait till Hux, and Hayley would be gone.

You left him to the warm water as you grabbed one of the new pairs of underwear and t shirt and trousers. Kylo opted to go for his usual uniform as Hux was coming today.

You were buzzing sitting on the sofa bouncing your legs.

"Will you calm down." He laughed.

"I'm just so happy." You smiled.

It wasn't until midday that there was a knock at the door. Just as you were going to race to the door Kylo told you to stay on the sofa.

Listening in you heard Kylo speak up, "Hux, thank you for doing this."

"I should say the same. She wouldn't stop going on about her." An unfamiliar voice spoke back, you knew it was Hux.

"Well come in." Kylo stepped aside allowing Hux and his partner in.

Hux turned to his partner, "I'll take your coat, darling."

‘Darling,’ you thought. You couldn't believe that Hayley would like being called that.

"She's in the living room." Kylo said as a figure then approached the doorway for you to see.

Your eyes widened as a huge smile appeared on your face. There she stood, glowing as ever. Her gorgeous pale skin looked much pampered than before, she still had her long blonde hair in two high pigtails and her ocean blue eyes that you could get lost in, were staring straight back into yours. She seemed different and as your eyes ventured down her outfit you knew exactly why.

"Oh my god, Hayley!" You stood up and beamed as she ran into your open arms.

"I missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

She was taller so she smiled down at me. "You haven't changed at all."

"I see you have." You pointed out, "how far along are you?"

Hayley put a hand to her stomach. "I'm surprised you could even tell. I'm almost 4 months along."

You laughed, you only could see as you knew her so well and could see the slight fattening on her stomach and the rounder that her face became.

You both sat on the sofa as Hux and Kylo both walked into the kitchen.

"Are you pregnant yet?" Hayley giggled but your face went flat. "Oh my god, is there something wrong?"

"No. In a way I’m thankful, but in another I kinda wish I was…"

"He... he hasn't beaten you because of it has he?"

"Not physically, but every now and then he snaps." You sighed. "A part of me just wants to get pregnant to please him."

Hayley squeezed your hand lightly. "I'm sorry. If he ever hits you, you let me know and I'll kick his arse!" You both laughed.

"So how is it with Hux then?"

"Surprisingly, he's quite the gentleman. He's been taking good care of me, he even allowed me to have regular visits with Celeste."

"You've seen Celeste?" You gasped.

"Yeah, she's doing really well for herself. She said she wanted to see you but Kylo denied her permission."

"Denied her?"

"I think you were ill or something. I was told you just came back from being home."

"Yeah, I got to see my uncle and Seph."

"Ooo Sephie? Bet Kylo hated that."

"He almost choked him to death."

"Yikes. And how is the uncle?" Hayley teeth gritted as she thought about him.

"He was the one that sold us to the order... he told me about my grandfather."

"Oh yeah, I heard he was a jedi according to Hux. Did you ever find out what his name was?"

Your heart and mind both stopped your words. You didn't know if you could trust Hayley with that information. You thought that maybe she'd tell Hux and then Snoke or panicked if Kylo was listening in. You hated that you couldn't trust her with this.

"No. Just some random guy apparently."

“Y/N, there’s something I have to tell you. I haven’t just been meeting up with Celeste for reunion purposes…” Hayley nervously looked towards the doorway that led to where Hux and Kylo were, lowering her voice into a whisper. “I’ve been confiding in her on how we can escape here.”

“What?” You were taken aback; Hayley had been keeping to her promise to you.

“Y/N, you’re clearly suffering here, and… and I don’t want this life… or this baby. Celeste told me what they do to the partners once they have served their purpose.”

You swallowed thickly. “Is it as bad as we thought?”

“You either stay with the same partner to have more children, sent to another soldier and have their child or they execute you.”

“Oh my god…” You breathed. You knew it was going to be something like this.

“We need to get out before you do get pregnant with his child.”

“When? What’s the plan?”

“Well, firstly I need you to convince Kylo to allow you to see Celeste. She knows this place like the back of her hand. She’ll be the one to put the plan in motion.”

“Ok, I’ll try. But what about your child? What are you going to do?”

“I’m not too sure… I mean, I could get an abortion, but at the same time, I don’t know if I want to go through with that.”

You reached out and squeezed her hand. “Whatever you decide, I’ll be here with you.”

“Always?”

“Always.” You nodded. As you two hugged, you were relieved that she had been working on a plan. You felt selfish when thinking on how you assumed she wasn’t suffering as badly as you, hell, General Hux was her partner, and from what you saw on those propaganda programs, he was not a man to trifle with.

‐-----

"My, my, Kylo, you still haven't managed to get her pregnant." Hux smirked, he enjoyed seeing Kylo in awkward situations.

Kylo's face furrowed. "We've... we've been having some troubles."

"And let me guess, you've placed all the blame onto her."

Narrowing his eyes Kylo snarled, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well I'm assuming she isn't infertile, otherwise you would have thrown her away." He smirked, "So the only issue is probably you or something you've inflicted upon her."

Kylo sighed leaning against the counter behind him. "The doctor said it could be stress and the pressure on her to get pregnant."

"Hmm... I see... well you have to hurry up, the Supreme Leader is still waiting news on you."

Kylo sighed, Snoke had high hopes for a child with the force, and he feared what he'd do if y/n didn't conceive within the next few days.

Hux looked down to his tablet and quickly put it away again. "It's getting late."

"You're not staying for dinner?"

"No. We have mid-wife meeting to make sure it's a smooth birth and have any other concerns dealt with."

"Are you seriously caring about her?"

Hux coughed, "I may have... grown attached, but when our child is born, only then will the decision on whether she stays or not is even considered. At least if you do grow attached to yours, there's a high chance you get to keep her due to the family connections."

"Yeah... her grandfather..."

"Has she mentioned who it was?"

"I don't think she has any clue as to who it could be, all I know is it isn't any relative of mine thankfully."

"Well that information is what Supreme Leader is wanting to know. She may be more valuable than we originally thought."

Kylo simply nodded as he walked Hux back to the living room doorway. His heart broke when he saw your face drop, knowing it was time for Hayley to leave.

"Hayley, we need to start going." He went to grab their coats from the hallway entrance.

"Already?" You cried to Hayley.

She gave you a sad squeeze on your hand. "I'm sorry. I hope we can do this again soon, but we have a mid-wife coming to see me, so I have to go."

"I understand..." you hugged goodbye, but instead of feeling empty about her leaving you again, you were now hopeful for the plan to start getting put in motion.

Kylo called for your attention and beckoned you with his fingers. He took you into the bedroom where you spent the rest of the evening with him inside you. While you were feeling calm and stress free, you could tell something got him stressed as his thrusts went sloppier to desperate to soothing your building up pressure.

Your sweaty bodies clung to each other, your head resting on his chest as it raised and lowered from his panting.

"Did you enjoy your time today? With Hayley." He breathed, his face glowing red from his post orgasm.

"I did, thanks." You smiled trying to get comfortable.

"I'm glad." He whispered as he went into his thoughts, curious if y/n did have more knowledge about her grandfather than she'd been telling him. He didn't press any further for the information, he just wanted to enjoy the moments of calm and peace.

“Kylo…” You started to say, bringing him back into the room from his thoughts.

“Yes?”

“Do… Do you think I could see Celeste soon? Seeing Hayley made me want to see her.”

He let out a heavy sigh. “We’ll see…”


	14. Results

Two more weeks passed, and it became a lot more of sex. They started to become more of his release of pent up frustration as he was back to working all the time. It was also a recurring tug of war over whether you’d get to see Celeste and Hayley again. You’d always bring it up to him everyday and he’d continue to brush it aside with the ‘We’ll see’ response. It aggravated you, but you still held hope for it.

When he was gone for a while, you had to run to the bathroom as vomit came out once you got to the toilet. You had felt flushes between being really hot to really cold and you felt dizzy. You flushed the vomit away and stumbled to the cupboard and grabbed a pregnancy test. With the hope of escaping, you were hoping it wasn’t because of this.

You were waiting for the results to appear. Your head was spinning with what was happening to you. Emotions were all over the place. You collapsed on the bed once you saw the result - pregnant, 3 weeks. You didn't even realise you had fallen asleep until you felt a hand stroke your hair.

Your head shot up and you found Kylo standing above you, stroking your hair with one hand and holding the test in the other.

He was smiling, "Finally, we're going to be parents."

"Three weeks... so I suppose taking you back to your old home was what you needed." He continued as he was remembering it.

You felt like you were sinking more into the bed, not knowing what to do or how to respond.

"I'll announce the news to the Supreme Leader." He jumped up happily. "We have so much to organise now, I can't wait. I'll be back later love." He pecked your lips and hurried out the door.

You frantically started walking around the upstairs of the place. “Shit. Shit. Shit” You muttered to yourself. Looking up you noticed that a door was open to the room you were never allowed in. You peaked your head in since Kylo was gone and saw a podium in the middle with a broken, decaying, dark helmet, covered in an ash like substance. Something about it was drawing you in, but the aura it gave off made you want to stay away.

Getting closer you felt the coldness of the room. For some reason you reached out for it and upon touch you were in a black and white corridor. You saw your grandfather in front of you, looking his age this time as he fought a man in a black outfit with the helmet that you touched.

Their lightsabers sparking over the place, blinding you. Green and red filled your vision before seeing Obi Wan stop fighting and Darth Vader struck him down. Fear ran through you as tears continued to run down your face. A hand gripped your shoulder and suddenly you were pulled back. You were back in the room with the helmet being pushed out the door as you dropped to the floor.

Your eyes shot up to see Kylo standing between you and the podium. He was glaring down at you and back to the helmet. Once he had secured that the helmet was safe, he stomped over and dragged you out across the floor, slamming the door shut behind him.

His eyes burned into yours as you started to crawl backwards away from him. One of his hands raised and froze you from moving anymore.

"What did you do?" He spat through his robotic mask.

"..." you were frightened for your life.

He crouched down in front of you. "I won't harm you since you're with child, but I told you to NEVER go in there." You thought of his words and realised that of course he never cared about you, it was all about a child, a selfish monster.

"BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU THINK OF ME!" He shouted as he moved closer to grab the front of your top. "What did the helmet show you!" He demanded.

You refused to answer, so he pried into your mind. You felt the sudden shift and pain in your head as you screamed. "Please... stop..." you cried, but he kept going deeper into your mind.

He pulled out of your mind, letting go of you and you knew he had found his answer. "You lied to me. That night we came back here, you knew who your grandfather was!"

"Obi Wan Kenobi... my grandfather's original mentor..." He continued. "This will have to be reported to the Supreme Leader."

"No!" You cried as you tried to run away, quickly running down the stairs. Kylo sighed as he stood and slowly descended the stairs to find her.

"Come out love, you can't leave here." He called, sending shivers down your spine. You needed to go somewhere hidden, so you snuck down to the other room you had never been allowed in. You quickly descended the other set of stairs.

It was darker than you thought as you stumbled down the hallway of it to get away. You heard his footsteps following down the stairs. As you tried to open the last door, you glanced to your right to see Kylo at the bottom of the steps staring over at you.

You ran into the room slamming the door shut, looking at the room being a huge and empty room. He wasn't lying about this being a training room. You stood in the middle of the room in defeat, there was nowhere to hide. He smacked the door open and stomped across the room to you.

"I told you to not come down here. It's just my training space." You stared down at the floor as tears splashed on your socks. "Stop making this harder than it needs to be. You're pregnant, I don't want anything to happen to you."

He went to grab your hand as you flinched away, but he followed through and roughly gripped your wrist.

"You were made to be mine, stop this silliness."

"Leave me alone." You cried, struggling against him.

"Get dressed! I'm taking you out." He ordered as he pushed you back towards the door.

You wriggled out of his hold and ran upstairs away from him. He slowly stomped around to find you just staring at the closet. He pushed you out the way and grabbed a simple black dress for you to put on.

"Put that on now." You stripped in front of him and slid it on putting on flat black shoes.

You always loved leaving his quarters, but you were taken into a room that led to a balcony. Kylo pushed you to the fencing boundary to overlook the view. It was a sea of people in black and white armour. You had no idea that there were this many storm troopers considering the pro creation program.

Hux was on the stage giving some speech about loyalty and commitment to the Order that everyone saluted to. Then the staging changed and a large man with a huge plasma sword walked on.

"Loyalty, it is our most valued trait, and unfortunately some people here don't respect that trait." Hux shouted in disgust. "Bring out the prisoners!"

Three people in hand cuffs were dragged in front of the large man and thrown onto their knees.

"These people have demonstrated that they are not loyal to our cause. These three traitors thought it'd be better to give information to the resistance and betrayed our trust. For that, it is an inexcusable offense and death is the penalty."

The prisoners screamed and cried out for help, but the large man raised his sword up high. You tried to look away, but a gloved hand had a rough grip on your jaw forcing you to stay looking.

"Don't close your eyes, you need to watch this." He spat.

In one swift motion the three prisoners fell, motionless and their heads rolled around the stage. The image burned into your mind. Their corpses were dragged off, but the blood smeared the stage. Hux seemed unfazed by any of this and Kylo was adamant for you to watch.

"Bring out the last of the prisoners." You felt tears running down your face onto his gloved hand.

The next prisoners weren't like the others, they were three women who looked so defeated and accepting of this fate.

"To make a statement about the procreation program we have these three women here. These three have decided to make themselves of no use to us. Purposely making themselves infertile and stabbing one of the men that was their partners. This is a punishable offence for purposely avoiding helping the Order. The punishment is death."

Your legs were shaking as the three women became lifeless in a few seconds.

"Long live the Order!" Hux shouted and the crowd erupted in repeating it with the salute.

The crowd begun to disperse while Kylo still had you held in your place. He let go and you felt like you could vomit.

"You see what happens to those that disobey the Order. You end up dead. I don't want that for you, so you better not give me a reason to do it." He threatened.

Finally looking around the balcony you saw a throne like chair with a weird looking man in it. He was in a gold robe and a very sinister look on his face. You knew who it was, you’d seen him on your TV. You saw Kylo straighten up as he pushed you over to him and he pushed you down onto your knees as gently as he could.

"Ah, my son, is this the girl you're partnered with?" His eyes turned to stare over at you.

"Yes, my lord. This is y/n." He nodded obediently.

"Ahh yes... I can sense it... the force..." He breathed it, "Come here my child." He beckoned you over with his long hands, except instead of you moving he used the force.

"Hmm... I can't determine if the force radiating off you is because of you or because of the child you are carrying... which I must congratulate you both on." He smiled.

"Thank you, Supreme Leader." Kylo responded. You just had no clue what to say in this situation.

"Did you find out about her heritage?" Snoke asked Kylo, completely blanking you.

This was the moment you were panicking as you were frozen in place, he was going to tell him.

"Not yet my Lord." Kylo's robotic voice called out. You tried to have no reaction, but he was covering for you.

"Hmm... you better not be lying to me Kylo." He turned back to you. "I suppose either way it isn't important. All that matters now is the child. You are free to leave." He waved off his hold as Kylo pulled you up.

"Good night, my Lord." He bowed, forcing you to bow with him.

Once out in the corridor you started breathing heavily, you didn't realise you had held your breath for so long. When you were down many corridors you looked to him.

"Why did you lie?" He ignored you. "Hello? Why did you lie?" He still ignored you. "I said why did you lie?" He still continued ignoring you. "Are you deaf, why did you lie to him?" You shouted angrily.

He finally reacted by shoving you to the wall. "Don't talk to me like that! You have no idea what I'm doing or how much I'm willing to lose by keeping that secret. It's keeping you safe." You simply nodded as he let go and led you back to what was now your home.


	15. Lifeless

Since the day he took you to see those executions, you simply just complied with what he told you to do. You figured that maybe he’d finally allow Celeste to see you if you obeyed him.

Kylo spent more days out at work, although every now and then he'd come back home for lunch, but you knew he was really just checking up on you. You had a habit of not eating much if he wasn't around.

"You need to eat more." Kylo would often scoff at you while you were picking your food. These arguments would often end in him force feeding you himself.

The days became the same and you felt like his housewife. You wake up, shower, do the washing, make breakfast, wish him a good day at work, sit around and read a book. You'd then move the washing to a dryer unless Kylo came back for lunch, then you'd eat whatever he'd put together. You'd either take a bath to relax or watch some TV. It'd then be dinner time so Kylo would order food or cook, then you would iron whatever clothes he had. Then the day would usually end with him to taking you into the shower.

He had stopped having sex with you every day, but he still would take time to pleasure you, which meant you had to pleasure him back with either hand jobs or a blow job. You tolerated hand jobs, but blow jobs were something you couldn't get used to.

It started on the night of the executions; you were dragged back into his home. Kylo removed his helmet and cloak now staring at you. You could tell he was having a hard time trying to control his anger.

You slinked away up to bed to try and forget what he made you suffer through.

"Y/n." He called softly as he stood in front of you on your side of the bed.

You looked up, "yes Kylo?"

"Sit up." You couldn't handle angering him anymore today, so you did.

He started to remove his gloves and then his top. He kicked off his boots and socks and went to his belt. Unbuckling it he pulled down his trousers and boxers as his growing hard on flopped in front of your face.

You sat emotionless but feared what he wanted from you. His hand went to pumping his own cock right in front of you, hearing the tugging sounds as his tip rested on your lips, smearing the dribble of precum over them.

"Open your mouth." You tried to refuse but he pinched you causing you to open your mouth with a yelp that he took advantage of.

It was a horrific feeling, you couldn't breathe. He was a large man and his cock always stretched your core, but your mouth could only open so far. You tried to not bite him or graze your teeth on him as he made you gag by taking him all in. It got worse when gripped your hair and bucked his hips faster. He kept slamming into your mouth until he came, and it poured down your throat, choking you. Once he removed himself, you gagged for air, still tasting his salty liquid in your mouth.

You looked up to him wondering why he made you do that. "Your mouth feels so good." He smirked moving around the room to grab a towel. "You better get used to it; we are going to start having to have sex in different ways, so the baby isn't affected."

He went to have a shower as you sat there thinking how protective he was being, but you realised it wasn't for you, but the child. You were being well protected by the Order for the child growing inside you. Stockholm syndrome is what he was trying to meld you into, but your grandfather’s words would always come back to you ‘Don’t lose yourself’. The only words that gave you strength to not fall for this man.

After that incident Kylo would regularly ask you to blow him on the sofa when you were mindlessly staring at the monitor or if he made you shower together, or if he was stressed from work.

You didn't get to see Hayley since you found out you were pregnant. You were cut off from everyone, destroying your plans for escape. Only Kylo was your company. You became his lifeless partner.

The days felt longer and dragged on. The tv showed nothing new anymore, just mainly programmes re showing Hux's speeches. You had no new books to read or anything to do on the tablet that Kylo left you. You spent most of the time sitting in the window of the bedroom that overlooked a snowing sight - snow on the forest. It looked peaceful, yet sinister. How the snow was covering all the horrors of the Order.

"There you are." You didn't bother to look at him as he sat beside you. "I'm worried about you. Is there anything I can get you to be more comfortable and happier?"

"I don't know..." you miserably said.

"Do you draw? Do you play music?"

"Yeah..." you just responded to get him off your back.

"Great, I'll order some things to arrive for tomorrow then." He disappeared and left you to stare lifelessly out the window.

The next day Kylo stayed at home, he gave you a drawing book with sets of pencils and pens, and then a portable keyboard and guitar.

"I'd love to hear you sing and play." He softly spoke.

You took the keyboard to please him and started to press one key at a time sadly.

However, you weren't in the mood to play music or entertain him. You stopped and just put the keyboard back on the table, he watched you, tilting his head in confusion.

"Why did you stop playing?"

"Because I don't feel like playing..."

"I went to all this effort to try and please you and you're saying you aren't interested?!" He was angry, but you didn't care, the baby was taking its toll on you and you weren't even showing.

He looked like he would have flung you into the wall, but he just clenched his fists and walked away. He stopped pestering you over what he could do to make you more comfortable in living there. He also stopped the sex all together. You knew he was sexually frustrated though, when he would shower you could hear the slapping of skin followed by loud moans and groans. You figured he took his frustration out on masturbating rather than trying to make you comply to him.

The weeks went by and at 7 weeks, Kylo decided at breakfast, "We're going for a scan today." He bluntly stated as he continued eating his bacon.

"Scan?"

"Yes, we need to find out if the baby is developing healthy and check up on your health."

Once at the med bay, Doctor Leona once again greeted you as she applied the gel onto your stomach. You shivered at the coldness causing Kylo to hold one of your hands - you knew what he was doing, he was making it seem in public that you two cared for each other and making himself believe the baby was conceived through love and not orders.

"Let's take a look... ah..." she didn't allow you to see the screen, which made Kylo move from you over to stand behind her looking at it.

"Well everything looks fine, we'll only really know further along the pregnancy the genders, but they are healthy."

"They?" Kylo questioned as he looked closer at the screen. He could make out two blobs.

"Yeah, congratulations you're having twins." She beamed.

Kylo paused for a moment, his eyes glued to the screen before slowly meeting yours. His expressionless face turned to looking thrilled by this news. You looked horrified. You felt bad having one child condemned to having Kylo as a father, but two? You weren’t even sure you’d be a good mother, but given Kylo’s tempers, you knew it wouldn’t end well.

Leona silently noted the stares and reactions from the both of you. She wanted to make sure she wasn’t in the side lines if an argument erupted. “Shall I print you out a picture of the scan?” She boldly asked, breaking the silence.

“Yes, that would be great.” Kylo replied without turning to look at her.

Once the pictures were printed and you wiped the gel off your stomach, the walk home was quiet. Sitting at the dining table with the food that was delivered, Kylo never took his eyes off the scan he was given.

“You have no idea how happy I am.” He smiled, his eyes watering up. “I will never fail them. I will be a better father than my own. I promise I will do better.” He started crying as he moved to put his hand to your stomach. You had no idea how to react to him when he would suddenly break his usual persona.

“Kylo…” you mumbled as you placed your hand on top of his.

His eyes flicked up to meet yours. “I promise I’ll try to be better for you. We can be a proper family, just… don’t ever leave me…” 

He pulled you into a big hug; his hugs were always somehow warm and comforting. “I… I won’t leave you…” you mumbled into his chest. ‘It’s not as if I could leave here anyway’ you thought, embracing the hug. This was when you wished more than ever that Hayley and Celeste would come to the rescue.


	16. Dreams of Future Sorrows

Twins. Twins. The reality of it finally hit you and you felt sick. Running up to the bathroom to throw up, you sobbed into the toilet bowl. How could people in this program have children and not feel anything about it? You craved to talk to someone who was going through the same thing – to Hayley. Maybe she could help make sense of these emotions, although Kylo refused any contact.

‘Speak of the devil’ you thought as you heard footsteps behind you. “Y/N, is everything alright?” His large hand soothing your back.

“Yeah…” you muttered. “Just morning sickness…” Resting your head against the toilet seat, you looked up to see him kneeling beside you.

“I think I’ll schedule for a midwife to visit; I know morning sickness is normal, but… I have no idea what else to expect.” He decided. It always pulled at your heartstrings when he put you first, the softness in his eyes. He left you to yourself in the bathroom once he was certain you were fine.

“Thanks.” You mumbled, trying to get those thoughts out your head. You hated that you were sometimes feeling some warm feelings towards him, but also how you felt bad when you were being cold to him. You knew he was trying his best, you always imagined that he didn’t even know the concept of love or human interaction.

Finishing up in the bathroom, he was already lying in bed in just a pair of grey jogging bottoms causing your breath to hitch. You hated how your body reacted to him, but his chiselled chest with the eight pack was always a favourite to stop and stare at. Trying to ignore it you grabbed a pair of sleeping shorts and t shirt, changing into them before climbing next to him in bed.

“A midwife is scheduled to come over tomorrow.” He stated, staring at the tablet device.

“That was fast…”

“Well, it pays well to be me.” He smirked.

You rolled your eyes; his arrogance was a turn off. If he didn’t get what he wanted, he’d throw a tantrum – you dreaded thinking about dealing with three lots of tantrums. Although the difference would be that one of them should know better.

He placed a kiss on your forehead, leaning over to turn the lights off. “Get some rest, love.” Falling into sleep, you awoke once more, lying in the random field.

“Not this again…” You muttered to yourself. Looking around, you didn’t know who or what to expect this time. All you could tell was that the force was trying to show you something or at least that was how it felt to you.

Covering your eyes from the sunlight, you realised a tall figure was approaching, blocking the sunlight. ‘Didn’t I have this dream before?’ you thought, only this time you could work out the figure – Kylo. Smiling down at you, he knelt beside you. 

“Kylo?” You called out.

“Shush, there’s nothing to fear anymore.” You had no idea what he was talking about.

“What?”

“Shush,” he repeated as he caressed your cheek, while his other hand went to your stomach.

Following his hand down to your stomach, you realised it was enormous. ‘What is going on?’ Pain rushed through your body, the abdomen to the womb. It felt like your period pain but intensified. 

You screamed out as Kylo moved to hold your hand. “It’s going to be alright, love. You can do this.” Tears fell from your face, not knowing what was going on; this was a dream and yet the pain felt so real. You wanted to wake up.

Closing your eyes to try and focus away from the pain, you suddenly felt nothing. The intense pain dulled and Kylo’s hand was no longer holding yours. You felt water dripping all over your body. Opening your eyes, you were no longer in the field, but in a rainy muddy open area. Covered in mud, you tried to stand up, looking down to the stomach to find it back to being flat. You felt nothing inside you.

The buzzing of a lightsaber made you freeze. Slowly turning your head, Kylo was now stood before you in his full gear; the helmet dehumanising him. He wasn’t alone. You had never seen these other people before, but they all wore similar outfits with different masks and weapons. Just from how they stood you knew Kylo was their leader – standing in the middle, the red from his lightsaber shining off his mask.

Screams pierced from all around, bodies hitting the floor lifelessly with fires raging through the rain. Frightened by this, you tried hard to move backwards, but the mud clung onto your feet. Squelching under your moves, you frantically tried to run, however being a klutz, you fell over backwards. Shuffling backwards on your butt while Kylo stepped forwards.

“Y/N.” the robotic horror of his voice called out.

Wincing, looking away, the other tall figures all moved around to form a circle around you. Drawing your attention back to Kylo, two smaller figures were standing beside him, both in the full black outfits but no helmets. Their tiny hands holding smaller red lightsabers without the hilt blades that Kylo’s had.

They had Kylo’s hair – long, shaggy, messy black hair that stuck to their faces due to the rain. Squinting, one of them had your eyes and the other had his eyes. You knew exactly who they were, but it made no sense. The rain was pouring heavy, forcing your eyelashes to keep getting into your eyes; it felt so real, but it couldn’t be… You started crying at the realisation of them.

“Mummy.” One of the boys cried out.

“Daddy, why is mummy crying?” The other asked, tugging on Kylo’s cloak.

He stared down at the two boys, before looking down at you. He stretched a hand to you, “Y/N, please… just take my hand. Let us be a proper family.”

You kept your hands fully stuck into the mud on either side of you. Was this the future? Were you going to have two sons that become his mini me’s – sons that you couldn’t protect from Kylo…? Had you failed as a mother? Why weren’t you always with them? This wasn’t the life you wanted for yourself or them.

You hesitated as you stretched out a hand to him, but your body reacted before you even registered it. You slapped him away. “What have you done!” Kylo roared, clutching tighter to his lightsaber.

“Mummy!” Both sons cried out, they didn’t move, just watching their father.

“I will never join you.” The words leaving your mouth before you could make sense of it. It felt like an outer body moment, you had no control over your words. “Look at what you’re doing! The children you’re killing! Innocent people! You even allowed our children to witness it – and worse, participate in it!”

“They are my heirs, Y/N. What did you think would become of them? To be weaklings like you?”

Staring over to your sons, nothing in their eyes made you feel like you knew them anymore. “You’re going to have to kill me, because I can’t do this anymore.”

“Mummy…” they cried, sadly looking towards their father once more. They were too much like him – too clouded in the darkness.

“Y/N…” Kneeling down in front of you, his hand caressed your cheek. “You’re breaking my heart…”

“We both know that you don’t have one.” You spat.

Kylo removed his helmet and sighed. He grabbed your chin and pulled you into a kiss – there was no passion, just sadness. You saw a tear run down his face. “I’ll always love you my dear…” In one swift movement his lightsaber thrusted into your chest, your eyes widened by the immense pain. “I’m sorry” he whispered.

Screaming from the out of body dream, you awoke in a drench of sweat. Heavily breathing as you sat up straight, finding yourself back in bed with Kylo softly snoring next to you. You couldn’t put together what had happened, but it felt so real. Was that going to be your future? What happened to make him do that? Would your children really become monsters like him?

You couldn’t go to sleep after that. You didn’t want to close your eyes if there was a chance you would return to that dream. You had to figure something out, you did not want that future life to become a reality.


	17. The Worst Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: This Chapter contains suicidal thoughts and suicide attempt.

That dream - you couldn’t stop focusing on it. Not being able to go back to sleep, you quietly left Kylo to his own slumber. Sneaking into the bathroom while trying not wake him, you just stood and stared at yourself in the mirror. You were trying to find any recognition of yourself or the version of yourself in the dream.

Sighing at your own madness, you splashed some water on your face. It had to be just a dream… yet it felt so vivid – so real. The images of the two little boys dressed like him and only seemed distressed from seeing you refusing their father broke your heart. Would you really fail them?

The door squeaked open as Kylo stepped in. “Love, what are you doing?” He yawned, rubbing his eyes. You darted your eyes to him, not really knowing how to answer him. He smiled at you before placing his arms on your upper arms, slowly pushing you out the bathroom.

“I need the bathroom, go back to bed.” Giving you a peck on your hair, closing the door on you. 

You didn’t want to sleep, you wanted answers to the dream you had, but feared if Kylo caught on with his intrusive way of mind reading. You needed to focus on something else before he would find out. Hearing the toilet flush and a reappearance of Kylo, you bee lined for the bed, hoping he’d leave you alone for the night.

You felt the bed dip down behind down and two warm arms wrap around your waist, hands soothing your stomach.

“I can’t wait to meet them,” he softly spoke. His hot breath on the back of your neck before he placed a kiss at the base. Not long after you felt his breathing steady and soft snores in your ears. You just laid there staring at the wall, something needs doing about this potential future.

You somehow had fallen asleep only to be brought back awake by a gentle hand stroking your hair, playing with the ends in his fingers, the other rubbing your stomach.

“Good morning.” He smiled, still twiddling the strands of hair. “We need to get you a haircut, or at least a trim; I much prefer you with long hair.”

“Morning…” was all you could manage to say.

“The midwife will be here in an hour, go and get presentable. I’ll make breakfast.” He disappeared, leaving you to your thoughts. Changing clothes, you thought about ways to stop that vision from coming true – you needed to get away from Kylo.

Meeting the mid wife was pleasant, she answered all your questions that you felt necessary, whereas Kylo took it as a moment to bombard her with tons of questions from pregnancy symptoms to tips for caring for new born babies and how he could help you out during it. It always took you by surprise, because looking at Kylo, he never took you as someone wanting children.

Once she was gone, Kylo stated he was going to be in his training room. You never disturbed him when he went down there, you wanted nothing to do with his fighting combat side. You returned to your favourite spot of the window in the bedroom, staring out at the snow still falling.

The evening came and Kylo was going on about how your diet would need some changes. You weren't paying him much attention, just nodding to whatever he went on about. You wanted to relax; you hadn't realised how tense you were. Setting up a bath, stripping, you took the opportunity to use a bath bomb that you used to use back at your home. Dissolving away in the water, you crouched down to dip the tips of your fingers, stirring the bath bomb with the now galaxy coloured water. Looking down to your stomach, examining that you were getting a little rounder due to having twins. Turning around to the screen on the wall, you put on some peaceful music.

Dipping your toes into the water, adjusting to the heat of the water, you finally settled yourself in it. The bath bomb ingredients detoxing your body, soothing your muscles. Humming along to the melody playing, closing your eyes and leaning back.

"Scoot forwards." A deep voice interrupted. You scooted forwards to allow Kylo to settle behind you, giving him space to spread his long legs either side of you. Leaning against his solid abs his large hands stroked up your arms to the shoulders, massaging the knots out. He started leaving a trail of kisses from the back of your neck down to your shoulders, resting his head on one.

"This is killing me." He groaned into your ear. You were wondering what he was talking about, but you felt it before he continued his line of thought. “I spoke with the midwife, having sex while you’re pregnant apparently won’t affect the babies.” You shivered. You hoped that because you were pregnant that he’d cease this, but having awoken his sexual nature, you knew he wouldn’t be able to contain himself.

“Y/N…” he breathed, lifting you onto his lap, his erection sliding against your entrance. You braced yourself by holding the handles on either side of the tub. Closing your eyes as he adjusted himself to penetrate inside. His groans of satisfaction were getting louder every time he lifted and pulled you back down on him.

“I’ve missed this.” He hushed, kissing the sensitive skin on your neck.

You wanted a bath. To be alone to think about how these kids won’t end up as horrible and dark as him. Yet, here you were pleasuring him once more, he seemed desperate to reach his climax, all that time he hadn’t touched you in fear it would hurt them – unfortunately now he’d asked and done his research, you knew you’d be violated a lot more again.

You felt nothing as he continued his thrusts, causing the water to splash over the sides from how powerful he’d move. You were just thankful he finished quite quickly as he released you from him. He was panting once he shot his load, whereas you very quickly jumped out the tub, grabbing a towel. You wanted to remove yourself from what had happened, pulling on fresh sleep wear.

Sliding back into the comfort of the bed, avoiding any more contact from him. You felt his fingers traces small circles on your arms, only stopping when he fell asleep. Your insides twisted, feeling violated with no viable way to leave this place, you were frightened for what would happen.

The next few nights haunted you with that same dream and each time the eyes of your future children would seem to get darker. Each time you would break Kylo’s heart again and again.

You wanted it to stop, the dream was driving you insane, to the point where you’d try to force yourself to stay awake. You felt delusional, you felt like you couldn’t escape from Kylo – he’d terrorise you throughout the day and haunt you in your dreams. With the days going by quicker, the further you progressed into your pregnancy. You were feeling suffocated by him. Your life no longer belonging to you. Hope of leaving just faded away.

When Kylo was called away for work related things, you were crying. You made the decision last night, hoping it would stop the dreams and the ordeal of condemning two lives to become like their father.

If you couldn’t find a way to escape, then the only way was to just end it. Take the children out the picture, regardless if it meant taking you with them. Your head was pounding, you couldn’t think straight, you were panicking.

Rushing to the kitchen you took a knife out of the drawer. You were amazed Kylo even left them around given how protective he had been. You slid to the kitchen floor, leaning against a cupboard, staring at your reflection in the blade, praying for some sort of forgiveness. You wanted some guidance since that vision, but no one appeared to you. You were hoping if your grandfather connected with you again, that you’d be able to make sense of it, but nothing happened – he never appeared. You lost all hope.

Taking a deep breath, you pulled your top up to reveal your small 3-month baby bump, the hand holding the knife shaking. “I’m so sorry…” You cried to your unborn children. Raising the blade with both hands, you closed your eyes. Gaining the courage, you brought your hands down in a swift movement - you wondered why you felt no pain. It didn’t take long to realise what was happening once you reopened your eyes through the tears. Kylo stood in the doorway with a hand outstretched towards you, his face filled with anger and hurt. Following your hands with your eyes, they were suspended in the air as the blade was pried from your shaky hold, shooting towards the wall.

“Y/N…” He was struggling to stay calm, but he wanted to make it as stress-free as possible. “Y/N, what do you think you’re doing?” Every step he took closer, the harder it was for him to keep in control of his breathing. He focused so hard on trying to not be angry.

“I-I…” your cries took over. What were you thinking? You just tried to abort your own babies with your own hands. Did these children need to suffer just because of who their parents are? Your hands were released from their hold as you sunk into the floor. Your actions just proved you were unfit to be a mother.

He crouched down in front of you. “Why? Why would you do that to our children… to yourself?” Your sobs broke him. He hated feeling this way, but he thought that the two of you had made progress since you got pregnant. How wrong he was, he thought. “Y/N, why?!” Raising his voice ever so slightly.

“I… I can’t be a mother…” You sobbed, looking down at the baby bump rather than him. 

“You’re certainly proving that right!” He spat, gritting his teeth to conceal the anger boiling in him.

“The dream… it won’t stop… it hurts!” You yelled out, gripping your head tightly with both hands. “Make it stop! I can’t suffer like this any longer!”

Kylo knew he wasn’t in the right mind frame to deal with this, he didn’t know what to say. What dream were you talking about? He attempted to try and see it through your mind, but you were too focused on what had just happened, he didn’t have the energy to dig deeper into your mind.

Taking your hands in his, he locked eyes with you. “Sleep.” You were about to argue but the darkness had swarmed you. He carried you to the sofa in the living room, debating what to do next.


	18. Consequences

Kylo was trying to make sense at what had just happened. He furiously raked his hands through his hair, pacing back and forth in the living room while you were unconscious on the sofa. He felt like an idiot. How could he have not picked up on your depression? He didn’t understand why you were willing to go to extreme measures to ensure that your kids would never be born; his kids – his heirs.

He was thankful he had returned to the quarters when he did, not that he made much sense of that either. One moment he was with the knights of Ren and Hux at some dull meeting about targeting nearby planets with the Starkiller weapon, when he suddenly heard voices in his mind call out for him.

‘Kylo!’ ‘Ben!’ He tried to ignore them. ‘Y/N needs you!’ What? ‘Y/N is in danger!’ Danger, from what? ‘Herself…’ That was when he raced home to find that the voices were right, your madness had sent you over an edge he never thought you’d take. The sight alone of you being so willing to take your life and the twins struck him, he had to stop you. Using the force, he was so desperate to get the knife away from you, he never expected you to cry out that you wanted to die. 

It felt as though his heart shattered into a million pieces. He was proud that he managed to restrain the anger inside of him, placing you asleep rather than punishing you.

Staring down at you he forced himself into your mind. He entered the dream that kept you up; standing next to where you were on the floor scrambling away from him. He saw himself moving towards you and the knights circling around the perimeter – it unsettled him at how accurate it was of the knights since he had never shown you them. His eyes then fell onto the two small figures standing behind his dream self. His heart lit up – two boys. Were you really going to give him two male heirs? Their clothes matched his and their tiny lightsabers, melting his cold heart – they really were his sons. He didn’t care about the darkness in their eyes, he was so hung up on how they clearly looked up to him – their father, not being the sensitive boys, he was worried they’d be due to their mother.

When he heard them cry out for their mother, his eyes snapped back to you and his other self. He didn’t understand what made you hate this so much. What drove you to consider the unthinkable? He saw the panic in your eyes as you refused him, what snapped Kylo out of watching the dream was how willing he was to stab you through the heart with his own lightsaber.

Suddenly returning to himself in the living room, he vaguely understood your reasoning. He didn’t fully understand because to him that was how his children were always going to grow up to be. He couldn’t wrap his head around why he would stab you though, and in front of your sons. He began pacing again. He had no idea what to do.

On the one hand he just wanted to pretend this never happened and convince himself that you loved him. The other hand was arguing that you clearly proven yourself to be your own worst enemy and not to be trusted. 

Sitting in the armchair next to the sofa, Kylo kept bouncing his legs, hunched over resting his head in his hands. He was weighing his options on what to do.

You woke up with a sudden jerk as you sat up. You were confused where you were before seeing a leg nearby bouncing, your eyes following it up to see Kylo staring intently at you. You tried to move backwards, something in his eyes made you know that you weren’t going to be taken lightly with what you attempted to do.

He stood, towering over you. “Y/N…” He called out, trying to remain calm.

You froze, staring up to look at him. You felt regret over how you handled the situation, but you still wanted to try and stop it from happening. 

“You understand the situation that you’ve put me in, right?”

You swallowed thickly, your throat feeling sore from all the crying and screaming. You nodded, you just feared what he was going to do.

“I can’t allow you to be by yourself anymore… not while you are… suicidal.” 

Hot tears ran down your face. You made a terrible decision and now you were going to pay the price.

“I saw the dream.” Your skin crawled knowing he purposely put you to sleep against your will and went into your mind. “I personally don’t fully understand why you are so against it, but I don’t understand why I would stab you.” You looked away as he sighed. “I’m taking you to live on the Supremacy before I think about a more permanent solution.”

“The Supremacy?”

“Yes, at least if I’m called away, Supreme Leader Snoke will keep an eye on you.” Your eyes widened with horror, wanting to get away from him.

“Y/N, I just wished… I wished you loved me like I love you.” Your heart crushed, he finally admitted to those feelings for you and all you could do was try to hide your laughter. How could he consider this love? 

“Kylo…” You were forming on what to respond with, but ultimately what Kylo wants, is what he gets.

“I’m putting together a suitcase of things for you. We leave tonight.” He grabbed your upper arm, trying to pull you along with him. You fought back, planting your feet into the ground. “Y/N will you just stop fighting me!” His grip tightened; you could feel the blood in your arm going cold.

In the bedroom he sat you on the bed as he grabbed a suitcase from underneath, stomping over to the chest of drawers and closet. “What clothes do you want to take?”

“Err…” You couldn’t think so Kylo just threw all the maternity clothes he’d gotten you and the other sets he had made. 

“Come on.” Pulling you along once more. “You can either cooperate with me or I’m putting you to sleep, the choice is yours!” He yelled in frustration.

“Then put me to sleep! You seem ok to do anything without my consent anyway!” You screamed.

He slammed the suitcase onto the floor, spinning to see you, pinning you to the wall. “You are so ungrateful! I give you everything you need and more. I give you a more comfortable life than any of the others in this fucking procreation program and you act like I gave you fuck all!” 

“I never asked to be in this program, remember? You kidnapped me!”

“Are you also forgetting that I’m keeping your secret? I can easily inform Snoke of it, then see how much your life will suffer!”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Are you honestly testing me?!”

“Yeah I am! If you ‘love’ me then you wouldn’t dare give me up to him.” You spat, the word love feeling like poison.

Kylo lost it, his clenched fist raised and pulled back behind his head. You flinched as he smashed his fist went into the wall beside your head, leaving a dent in it. “AHH!” He screamed out, his fist now bright red.

He dropped to his knees, clutching the hem of your top. “Why don’t you love me?” He sobbed.

A part of you wanted to stroke his hair and tell him it’d be alright, but you fought with those emotions, because they weren’t yours; they were the thoughts of the woman he tried to shape you into. “You kidnapped me. You raped me. You have on several times insulted, making me feel like the problem. You almost killed one of my old friends. You have refused me seeing Hayley and Celeste. My life is a living hell, and this is no home, this is a prison! My life is not mine anymore!” You felt relieved to release all of your own anger. “So Kylo, exactly present to me what part of that was love?” 

His wet eyes locked back into yours, the anger filling his stare. You felt your airway constrict, trying to claw at the invisible grip on your neck. Kylo returned to his towering height, placing his hand using the force to choke you around your neck. 

“Do you want me to be like the me in your dream?” He spat. “I can very easily become like that! You are only being kept alive because of our kids and because I am allowing it!”

“I…” You croaked out. “Can’t… breathe…”

He released his hold as you crumbled into his arms trying to regain your breaths. Once you felt you had regained your composure, Kylo pulled you into a hug. Stroking your hair, you heard him whisper ‘Good night’ and it all went dark, falling into his hold.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Waking up felt awful, you freaked out not recognising anything. As if on cue, like he had heard your panicking waking thoughts, Kylo entered the room.

“Where am I?” You screamed at him.

“I already told you, the Supremacy.”

“What…? How long was I- “

“Asleep? Just 15 hours.” He interrupted. He moved over to the door once more and grabbed the tray from the droid, bringing it over to you in the bed. “Eat. Don’t make me have to force feed you!”

You turned your nose at the plate and pushed it away.

“Y/N!” He yelled, pushing it back onto your lap.

“I’m not hungry!” You argued, pushing it away once more.

“Don’t lie to me!”

“I’m. Not. Hungry.” You strained every word out.

“JUST EAT THE BLOODY FOOD!” Kylo yelled, stomping over to your side, but your actions were quicker than he anticipated. You flung the tray of food off the bed and into the wall opposite, throwing the duvet aside into Kylo as you jumped up to get to the door. 

“Oh no you don’t!” You heard Kylo yell as he froze you. You tried so hard to focus on any sort of force you could feel to fight him off, but you felt defeated, nothing came to you.

The shadow loomed over you, knowing it to being your impending doom as his shoes came into your vision. His face was filled with anger, you could hear him trying to control his breathing, but he was still not afraid to show you the position of power he was in and how much lower you were.

A stinging pain swept across your face, it hurt so bad that you wanted to cry out. His large hand had slapped the side of your face. “If you weren’t pregnant then I’d let you starve, but seeing as you are, I need you to eat!” 

After a long and stressful afternoon of Kylo forcing you to eat and clearing the mess you had made, you took in the room. That was all it was – a room. The bed was as big as the one back at Starkiller, but there were no other rooms other than a bathroom. There was only a sofa and TV in one corner and a desk with a chair; your suitcase and clothes chucked over it. The grey and dark colour scheme seemed to be a favourite with the First Order and Kylo.

“You’ll be staying in here until I can think of a more permanent place.”

“What?!”

“I can’t trust you at the moment!” The harshness in his voice stung you like venom, oh how you wished you never even had the thought to end it. Although you did think it was strange that he seemed to have known you were in danger from yourself.

“Fortunately for you, I have other matters to attend to. Meals will be sent to you, if I come back and find you haven’t been eating them, there will be consequences!” Slipping on his helmet, he stormed out.

Curled up on the bed looking down at the slight bump, you now thought about how badly you messed up. Your prison was becoming smaller and less comfortable, becoming suffocating. This was going to be a long pregnancy and you knew that Kylo would more than likely throw you away or kill you once they were born.


	19. Bringing it Upon Yourself

The days blurred together, Kylo spent more time staying in the small room with you than you’d have liked. You knew why though; he was scared at what you were capable of doing. No matter how much you apologised, he didn’t seem to care at all; never seemed to forgive you for it. He just didn’t understand anything anymore.

Entering your second trimester was hell. Granted you were thankful the morning sickness seemed to have stopped, and how you didn’t always need the toilet, but your hormones were skyrocketed. You craved human contact, to be touched, to have him inside you. It sickened you as you hated him and how he was the reason you were in this way to start with, but you wanted him once more. Kylo, however, seemed to have no interest in your needs unless it involved the babies.

He would sit on the sofa, staring at his tablet with blueprints and an incomplete map that you couldn’t make much of. Other times he would angrily type out messages to people, before turning the TV on to fill the silence in the room. You would just lay on the bed, every day, all the time. You were horny and hungry. You refused to tell him either, though you assumed that he had been reading your mind, so he’d know.

His show ended and the room went back to being quiet. Kylo now laying down on the sofa, closing his eyes, while you did the same on the bed. Your stomach rumbled in hunger, causing Kylo to peak open an eye towards you.

He sighed, “If you’re hungry, just tell me.”

“I’m not!” You lied, your stomach once again going against the words you spoke.

“Stop lying to me… I’ll order you some extra food.” Tapping away at the tablet, before setting it back down on the coffee table.

Five minutes and a droid strolled in giving Kylo the bowls of food before being dismissed. Setting it on the table, beckoning you to come over with his long finger. You downed the food quick, now feeling bloated.

“You shouldn’t eat that quick!” Kylo scoffed, laying back down on the sofa.

You rolled your eyes, never wanting to admit that he was right. Laying back on the bed you were really starting to feel the heat form between your legs. You tried to ignore it, hoping the feeling would dull, but it never did. You needed to do something, to satisfy yourself.

You moved your hands to brush over your clothed sensitive breasts, gasping at the sheer feeling. It felt good that your nipples had hardened, sliding them under your top, pinching them between your fingers. Caressing them with circles, making quiet moans leave your mouth. 

You wanted more, slowly moving your hand down to your core, rubbing the shorts that clothed it with thin fabric. Pulling your shorts to the side you could feel how wet you were, rubbing circles on your clit, stimulating your pleasure by applying more pressure to it. You a finger inside yourself before adding another, using your thumb to stimulate your clit causing you to go insane and moan at the feeling pulsing through your body. The feeling becoming overwhelming as you arched your back.

Kylo was sat up on the sofa watching the sight of you pleasuring yourself. His eyes watching your hands in your core, looking like a deer in a set of headlights. He seemed overwhelmed by your sudden attitude change, biting his lip.

You moaned and rolled your head over to look at him. “Hmm…” you groaned. “Ky… Kylo… please… I need you…help me…” You cried out, it almost seemed that you were in pain, throwing away all your items of clothing, to then return to pleasuring yourself.

He continued watching in confusion at your rapid moves of thrusting your fingers in and out, aching for more feeling to fill your core. Whimpering and panting, the sound of the wetness sploshing against your fingers increased. Kylo’s blood was racing to his crotch every second he watched you; his pants getting tight, yet he was fighting his own voice in his head of punishing you. He was not going to succumb to your orders, in his eyes you hadn’t deserved his affection; he was willing to see how much teasing he could do to get you to meld to his way. Maybe then you’d declare some sort of feelings towards him that weren’t hostile.

“Kylo… please…” you begged, looking him in the eye still touching yourself.

“Y/N…” he muttered, trying to fight his animal instincts of ripping both their clothes off and taking her right here and now. He wanted to punish; this was what he had to keep reminding himself. “What do you want of me?”

Letting out a small cry, you had to admit it to him. Your mind tried to fight your hormonal impulses with logic and reason, but it didn’t win. “I want you.”

“Want me to do what?” He rose from the sofa, edging slightly closer to the bed.

“I… I…” the words failing to fall out your mouth as the pressure in your core built up.

“What, Y/N? Say it. Say it loud and clear.” He was now looking down at you, trying to tear his eyes away from your crotch. “Say it, or I won’t be able to help you.”

“I want you to… to fuck me.” You called out, the warmth rushing over your entire body as you spoke words you never wanted to say to him.

“To fuck you. Now why would I do that?” He sneered, taking sheer enjoyment out of this.

“Please…” you exhaled softly.

“Remove your hand.” He ordered. Your hand was still moving in and out on impulses before realising what he had said. You quickly removed your hand, leaving your core with a wet pop.

“Well, you certainly are soaking down here.” An eyebrow raised with a smirk pulling at his lips. Moving in between your legs that hung off the edge of the bed, his eyes glued to your sex.

His hand reached out to your sensitive breast, sending an electric sensation through your body, groaning from the touch. He took your entire breast into his large hand, bringing his fingertips inwards to a curl, groping your size. Kneading it roughly as he brought up his other hand to pinch your other nipple. Rolling the nipple between his long fingers, he lowered his head to kiss above the breast, placing kisses in a circle around the nipple, slowly nipping at the sensitive skin. Using his tongue to lick the circle he had been placing kisses, trailing it into the middle. Putting his lips around the nipple, his tongue running circles, he sucked harshly. You gasped at the sheer pain of his sudden action. A wet pop came from his mouth as he finally moved away.

He started leaving kisses from your breasts down to your hip bone. His hands brushing down your sides to your thighs, spreading them further open.

He took a quick lick up and down your slit, taking a suck on your clit. You groaned from the intensity he was giving you. Instinctively you reached out for his head of hair to force his head further in between your legs. He didn’t look up to see your actions, but he moved a hand to swat yours away.

Pulling away, his dark eyes scanned yours. You could see the glossy shine on his face from your wetness, resting his head against your left inner thigh.

You pouted and whimpered from the feeling dulling. “Why did you stop?”

“When are you going to tell me you need me? That you want me, as I want you.” 

“I… do need you… right now… please… please continue…” You sat up to look over the slight bump, wanting to reach out and ram his head back to your core, or even his big nose, you didn’t care either way, but you couldn’t move your hands towards him; once again he was making you sit in the same place under his force.

“You don’t get to move until you admit something to me.”

“Admit what?” Nervously shifting around.

“Admit that you love this. Admit that you love me!”

Your eyes widened. He was purposely causing you to get close only, so you’d succumb to his will. “Kylo…” you moaned, trying to move your legs around his neck, pulling him closer. He didn’t budge. He knew exactly what he wanted, and he was waiting.

“3 words. 8 letters. Say it and I’ll give you what you crave.” His finger rubbing circles just above your clit.

You had to admit that he was smooth with his flirting during these compromising times, considering he was never seen interacting with anyone that wasn’t Snoke or Hux.

You wanted to scream the words out, scream them out so you could chase your orgasm, and yet you didn’t. The feeling was already dulling out and Kylo sighed that he was getting rejected once more.

“You’re making this incredibly difficult. I’m trying to contain myself from just devouring you right now.” You could sense his frustration. You still couldn’t wrap your head around why he wanted those words from you – you figured it had something to do with his childhood and lack of family that he seemed to have.

“I can’t say something that I don’t mean.” You retaliated, lulling your head to the side in sadness. You were being honest with him, you at least felt you owed him that.

“You’re impossible.” He growled in frustration. His long fingers returned to your sex, but he was rougher than before as he thrusting in and out with three fingers. He wasn’t going to let you reach your climax, but he needed your wetness.

Taking his drenched fingers, he slid them down to your arse, placing them around it before inserting one inside you there. You jerked at the new sensation, horrified but what he was going to do.

“Kylo… please… not there. Don’t do this. I don’t want that.” You cried.

“You don’t get to decide anything at the moment!” He growled, the rumble from his chest vibrating his body, that vibrated your own.

Forcing his bedside table drawer to open up, he pulled out a little bottle container. You had no idea what is was until you felt the cold gel being smothered over your arse, his coated fingers working it inside you and around.

Standing up to his full height, he unbuckled his belt, letting his trousers and boxers fall to the floor. Stepping out of them and kicking them to the side he growled once more. You knew he was hard when he was watching you try and pleasure yourself, but now he was applying the gel over his cock.

“I hope you realise the agony you’re putting me through.”

“Kylo, please don’t! Not there! Not like this!” You tried desperately to break from his hold. He moved one of your legs to be bent over his shoulder, spreading the other one out further. His arm wrapped around the leg in the air to give you support, while he elevated your hips up. His other hand rubbing himself with the lube, leading his cock to your lubed up hole.

“No.” You yelled, but he was already in his primal state of mind. He slid himself in smoothly thanks to the lube, but it still hurt like hell.

You howled in pain as he ripped you open. He kept going as you cried into the bedsheets in pain, trying to move away and pry him out of you, but his force was strongly holding you in place. Your fingers clawed the bedsheet underneath you; your toes curled.

His grunts motioned to you that he was enjoying every moment of your misery and pain. It was torture. You thought back to when he took your virginity in every other way, angry that you should have seen this coming. He was a monster and he always lived up to the expectation.

He chuckled during his thrusts. “You won’t be able to walk for a week!” The small glance you chanced allowed you to see the concentration in his eyes with every thrust that clapped against your butt.

He seemed furious with his thrusts, but he somehow managed to make sure your kids weren’t affected by his passion. It felt like an eternity before he seemed close to finishing. He spanked your arse harshly causing you to yelp as he finished inside you, filling you with his hot seed. As he was riding out his orgasm, he grabbed you by the neck to face him as he smirked. Darkness still consumed him. He slid out of you; a toothy grin became visible on his face. You tried to look away, but his hold wouldn’t let you. You were disgusted that he had inflicted harm on you just to get his own way of pleasure.

It killed you that in some twisted way you enjoyed it, but you were more furious at the one time you were willing to let him pleasure you, he manipulated it into a power play. Every day you felt you were melding to what he wanted, and it repelled you. You blamed yourself for this. You instigated this moment of passion, and you were sure paying the consequences yet again. You wished you had learnt your lesson, but the pregnancy hormones threw you into the deep end.

Kylo disappeared into the bathroom to shower, which is what you wanted. Unfortunately for you, Kylo was right, you wouldn’t be able to walk.


	20. Be My Guest

Entering the fourth month of the pregnancy, you were still holed up in the small living space. Kylo knew it wasn’t ideal, he wanted a family space for the both of you and the future heirs of his. Keeping you locked up was becoming a stressful task, especially after the midwife that came to visit, to make sure you were settling in on the Supremacy had kept urging Kylo it wasn’t doing you well and that you needed exercise. He hated how someone beneath him was giving him this advice; he knew it was right and trusted in her knowledge of pregnant women, but he refused to be ordered around.

Scoffing at her remarks he watched her leave before seeing you sat silent on the sofa, staring out the one window in the room. He tried so hard to make you happy, to make you feel something positive towards him and all he got in return was hostile responses. He didn’t understand why you weren’t happy with him.

“Y/N.” He called out. You ignored him, staring out at the stars. You’d been trying to avoid him as much as possible when he decided to take advantage of your hormonal horny mind, making your arse take his length when you begged him not to.

“Don’t ignore me!” You head was harshly pulled to face him.

“What do you want, Kylo?” You spat.

“I was going to suggest we go on a walk, but now that you’re being this ungrateful, you can just stay here for the day.” You were angry at yourself. The one time he was willing to do something he had been refusing, and you let your pettiness get in the way.

“Kylo… please…” You paused, hating the submissive way you were feeling, but you needed to get out this small room. “I’m sorry.”

His eyes dropped the harsh anger and softened; your words being what he wanted as he embraced you. “I know you are, love.” A light kiss placed on top of your hair. You reluctantly wrapped your arms around his wide torso, pressing your pregnant bump against his abs.

“I’m trying to keep you safe… you are what matters the most to me. You…” He moved away slightly, sliding a hand down to your stomach, “and them.” You gave him a small smile before resting your head against his chest. If you gave him what he wanted, surely, he’d return the favour. That was how you started to think when analysing all your time with him. He was very giving when he was spoilt with what he wanted.

He grabbed your left hand with the ring, his thumb rubbing over it. “Do you ever… want this ring to be real?”

“Real?” Your eyes looking down at it, remembering back to the day you were first given it and discovered Kylo was your partner.

“If we marry, then it’ll be a promise that I’ll always protect you.”

“Are you… Are you proposing to me?” You couldn’t quite piece together his mind, always performing 180 thoughts. He always seemed conflicted and yet this felt something he was really considering.

“Yes. What do you say? You never did answer me the last time I asked.” His eyes locked yours in a stare off. You remembered back to when he last asked you, while you were fucking in a hot tub. Why did he think it was any different now? Because you were pregnant? How could you even respond to this on the spot? Just the other week he was stating you were only alive because you were pregnant, and now he was wanting to vow that he’d defend you. Your head was spinning as he waited for an answer.

You opened your mouth to say something before Kylo’s tablet alerts went off.

“For fuck sake!” Kylo growled, pulling it out, answering the alerts. “Fuck!”

Your eyes were scared and curious by what it was about. “What is it?”

“I’ve been summoned. Stay here.” Watching him leave the room, you exhaled the breath you had held. You were incredibly thankful you didn’t have to respond to his question. Hell, you never wanted to be his wife.

Time passed as you just watched the ships fly by, the stars sparkling out their dying lights, the planets slowly spinning on their axis. It was a beautiful sight. You knew this ship must have been massive, but you hadn’t seen anything else. Placing a hand on the glass, longing for the window to just shatter and rip you out into the vacuum; rip your life away. You thought that at least you’d be away from the First Order, and in the beauty of star dust, but these thoughts would only lead you to get in trouble.

The doors opened, you didn’t move thinking it was Kylo, until a voice called, “Y/N Y/L/N?”

Your brows furrowed, turning to see the owner of the voice. A stormtrooper. “Yes, I’m Y/N.”

“We are expecting guests that require your attendance. Follow me.”

“No…” 

“Please… I don’t want to be in the commander’s bad books because you argued with me.” You sighed; it wasn’t this trooper’s fault that they were now serving the Order. Either indoctrinated by birth into the program or brainwashed. They didn’t deserve to have Kylo’s wrath due to your own disobedience, so you followed them.

These corridors looked much like the ones on Starkiller. They really needed to get a new décor theme you thought, giggling to yourself. The trooper stopped at some double doors, pushing you inside. A tall woman in shiny armour stared down at you.

“This is Kylo’s… partner.” He paused searching for the correct term. You figured he wanted to call you a whore or something as degrading as that, but you knew he must have been smart enough to not encounter a tantrum from him. Perhaps he just saw you as nothing more than a toy for him; a toy with a purpose, but nothing more.

“Very well, leave us.” She waved him off.

“Yes ma’am!” The trooper saluted before walking out, the doors now sealing you into this room with her. She removed her helmet and your eyes widened. She was certainly attractive and very tall, perhaps as taller as Kylo. It was intimidating. 

“We’re having guests that are vital for the Order and… the program of which you are a part of.” She begun, walking over to the piles of gowns on the chairs. “These have all been made to the measurements the Commander had given us. It is very wise you dress in something appropriate than…” Her eyes scanned down your body. “what you’re currently wearing.” You shrugged, clearly, she didn’t appreciate the fashion statement of being in sleeping clothes all day – you thought t-shirts and shorts were so in fashion. Your smirk and giggle didn’t go unnoticed.

“We’re not here to have fun, Miss Y/L/N!” She sneered, her blue eyes piercing holes through your entire being. You knew straight away why Kylo and Hux may have kept her by their sides, she was truly menacing. The icy stare being enough alone.

“Sorry.” You felt like a school kid getting in trouble by a strict teacher.

“Phasma. Captain Phasma.” Introducing herself, before turning her back to you once more, looking at the gowns.

Your eyes flicked between all the gowns, not knowing which one would be deemed most appropriate, let alone what Kylo would want you to wear. Phasma looked just as clueless.

“I… I don’t usually wear anything like this, but unfortunately I’m the only other woman on board now.”

“Oh…” was all you could respond. It certainly seemed that the Order were sexist. In also put a downer on the hope that perhaps Celeste or Hayley had also been transferred here.

“Hmm…” Phasma was in deep thought, bringing a hand to her chin, searching for an answer. “Kylo’s busy now setting up for the guests and he doesn’t trust you to be alone, so I’ve been thrown in the deep end. And you also look as lost as I am.” She examined the confused features on your face.

“Afraid so… I never really wear this type of stuff either.” You admitted, it was true, you hated dressing up to impress others. “Do you know what type of guests they are?”

“Important ones.” Phasma bluntly responded. It was an odd moment as you both looked to each other and laughed at the silly response. Something about Phasma eased you more. Whether it was that she was another woman, or she felt the same about this situation, but her walled off aura broke down little by little the longer you were in her company.

“Maybe this purple one?” You asked for her opinion, holding it up in front of you.

“That looks quite nice, try it on.”

Disappearing behind a folding screen to try it on, throwing your sleepwear to the corner. “Err… Phasma, can you zip up the back for me please?” You politely asked, stepping out from the screen.

Phasma nodded, gently zipping it up, trying not to get your skin stuck in it. You grabbed a pair of black flats, slipping your feet in them.

“How do I look?”

“Great, are you sure it’s not too tight? Maybe Kylo forgot to add some more space around your stomach.”

“A little tight, but it doesn’t feel constrictive.” Patting the bump.

Phasma stared at your bump, some sadness seemed to push its way into eyes. “Do… do you want the babies?”

Her question threw you. “What?” 

“Sorry, it’s just you seem, I don’t know, that you don’t want them…” Phasma went silent, she already knew her question was stupid, but you obliged her anyway.

“Well… I don’t really know how to describe it. I never wanted to be in this program, my uncle sold me and my friend out. I ended up with Kylo, who, I guess as you know, is a handful, especially if he’s angry. I finally get pregnant, turns out to be twins. I lose my mind, almost ending my life and the babies’ so yeah… I don’t want them, but at the same time I do… I’m so tired, upset, bored and emotional all the time and Kylo keeps me locked up because of what I tried. I just… don’t want them to end up like him…” Venting this all out to someone other than yourself, or the parts that you’d argue with Kylo; that usually resulted in him trying to contain his anger. Phasma was genuinely listening to you.

“I… I have no idea what to say to that. I can’t relate and would feel like a hypocrite to make any judgement on you.”

“It’s fine. You don’t have to say anything.” You were relieved that she wasn’t going to give any sort of advice when she knew nothing.

“Come on, lets sort out your hair out.” Sitting in the chair as she loomed behind you, trying to carefully untangle the strands, which was a task in itself.

“What do you think of Kylo Ren?” You asked, you were curious to understand how his peers viewed him.

“Kylo Ren… he’s a very skilled man. He is an honourable leader. Once he has his mind on something, he doesn’t stop until he gets what he wants, which is sometimes his downfall. He has severe anger issues, but when he uses it against the enemy, he is unstoppable.”

“Hmm…” You weren’t sure how to take that response. “It’s weird, I’ve been with him for almost half a year and I know nothing about him.”

“He’s not a very open man. All I know is that he was once being trained by Luke Skywalker and then decided to become Snoke’s apprentice.”

“Luke Skywalker?!” You were amazed, he was a myth on your home planet, you never once thought he’d be real. You should have guessed after finding out that Obi-Wan was your grandfather.

“Yeah. I’m surprised Kylo hasn’t mentioned any of this, considering he’s searching for a map to him.” Phasma stopped herself from saying more. “Don’t tell him I informed you about it. He may have had his reasons for not telling you.” You nodded, looking at your braided hair.

“We’re done here.”

“Thanks, Phasma.”

“You better get a move on. Oh, and Y/N, be on your best behaviour. Hux and the Supreme Leader will also be present.”

You took Phasma’s warning and met two troopers outside the door. Phasma had placed her helmet back on, standing behind you.

“Take her to Commander Ren now.” She ordered, back to the emotionless state.

“Yes, Ma’am!” They saluted, leading you away through the mazes of corridors. You tried to keep track, maybe you could get away from here, but your baby brain got the better of you as it all went out your mind.

Turning a corner down the large corridors, the troopers pushed you in front of them, pushing you against Kylo. His mask yet again horrifying you, the silver grills drawing your attention to the small dark visor gap that his eyes were probably glaring down at you. The troopers very quickly scuttled away, as did everyone else in the area. No one dared look at him even if they were here or walked past, they knew better than to antagonise him.

His helmet fully moved to look down. “You look beautiful.” His robotic voice spoke, breaking the silence. Shivers down your spine, but your cheeks heated up.

“Thanks...” you shyly muttered.

“We have guests, you’re mainly here as a front for how inclusive the Order has become. Also, to reassure them we have future secured.” The gap looking down to your stomach. He placed both his hands on it, “I can already feel their force aura.”

“You can?”

“Yeah… Well, let’s not keep them waiting. No talking unless spoken to or if I deemed fit.” You took a deep breath, exhaling heavily as he gently ushered you in by the small of your back.

Leading you to a seat with other high ups. Your face lit up seeing Hayley was in fact here and with her huge stomach; though the way Kylo had swerved you, you remembered his warning, now turning to ignore your friend. Sitting in the seat that Kylo pulled out before helping push you forwards enough. When he took his seat beside you, you noticed the amount of people that had stood for him, sitting down once he had.

Kylo clasped his hands as he leaned on his elbows, staring over to the speaker of what must have been one of the guests. You had no interest in their politics, getting bored as the night went on. The guest figures walked over to your table, first talking to Hux. You were staring at Hayley, she seemed far more reclused than usual, dullness in her eyes; you assumed her escape plans had been hindered in a similar way to yourself. You were fidgeting, playing with your hands, picking your nails, bouncing your legs, causing Kylo to put a hand on your thigh, giving you a squeeze. He never looked at you while touching you, just keeping his attention towards Hux.

The guests slowly made their way over to Kylo and yourself. You took in their appearances, looking regal fashioned, clearly some high ups to support the cause.

“Commander Ren, it truly it a pleasure to see you in the flesh.” The man extended out a hand.

Kylo simply stared at it, like a confused puppy. You knew him better, acknowledging it as his most polite way to refuse contact, until he heard Hux do some fake coughing. His gloved hand reaching out to shake the hand as quick as he could, letting go after two seconds.

The man’s gaze turned to you, a smile over his face, “And you must be Lady Ren.” You looked horrified at the assumption, but from how Hux and Kylo looked your direction, you had to refuse to correct him.

Taking his hand, you shook. “Yes, that’s me.” Trying to be polite as possible.

“I can see the assurance in the Order’s future has been precured.” He smirked, staring down your body. The other men with him just nodded.

“Indeed, I assume you have been informed about the latest program becoming a permanent aspect for us.” Kylo was trying to draw the attention from you, knowing you were feeling uncomfortable.

“The procreation seems like a great idea, and it’ll help our numbers with those you deem unworthy.” That’s when it clicked what was happening, the daughters that were birthed during the procreation system would go to these people. You couldn’t decide if that was way better than death. After Kylo took the lead in conversation before just leaving it with silence, they walked away towards the scary looking man sat in the centre of the back wall on a throne seat, the Supreme Leader. 

“Good work.” Kylo muttered into your ear. “Maybe you’ll be rewarded later.” That never led to anything well, what he considered a reward was a nightmare for you.

After being forced by Kylo and babied in the way he’d cut the food into small pieces for you, you felt bloated. He was being very attentive and handsy with you throughout the night, probably just to please his guests and Snoke.

“Kylo…” Trying to get his attention crossing your legs tightly.

“What is it?”

“I need the bathroom…”

“Very well.” Standing up from his seat to pull your chair out from under the table, taking your arm in his. Escorting you to the nearest bathroom he finally let go of you.

“Don’t take too long.” He now leaned against the wall next to the door, his arms crossed and one of his feet pressed against the wall, bending at the knee.

You hurried into the bathroom, doing your business. One thing you hated about being pregnant was losing control over your bladder, getting extremely embarrassed by the mess in your underwear. It wasn’t much since you managed to convince him to bring you here quick, you flushed the toilet, but sobbed over the mess. A light tap at the door brought you back to your senses, unlocking the door. You couldn’t step out as he forced his entire tall frame inside, locking the door behind him.

“What’s wrong? I heard you crying.” It was conflicting to hear his concerns through the mask.

“It’s nothing.” Wiping the tears with the back of your hands.

“Tell me… please.”

You felt you couldn’t deny him when he showed manners. “Just pregnant things… I’m so embarrassed.”

“You don’t have to be ashamed around me. What’s happened?”

“I… kind of made a mess in my… underwear.” You muttered quieter and quieter. He heard it all though, seeming not to know what to do.

“Do you think you’ll be alright? By which I mean there isn’t much left, so will you be comfortable enough?” Stroking your arms in a comforting manner.

“I should be. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise. You can’t control it.”

Returning to the huge room, most people had left. This time Kylo made you sit opposite Hayley before disappearing to Snoke and Hux.

“Y/N!” Hayley whispered.

Your eyes flicked up to hers, smiles tugging at your lips. “Hayley.”

“I see you finally got pregnant. You look almost as big as me and I’ve just entered my eighth month.” A faint smile on her lips.

“Yeah… four months in.”

“Only four?” She nervously laughed in surprise.

“Twins.”

Her eyes widened. “Oh wow… I assume Kylo is pleased.”

“Yeah. Umm… what happened to the plan?”

Hayley shifted uncomfortably. “Celeste got called away and didn’t return. I heard you had been taken elsewhere so I was left helpless.” Then there was silence. Hayley didn’t seem like herself, but you didn’t question it. You were used to her telling you things when she wanted. 

Her eyes moved to the corner, yours followed hers, seeing a proud Hux in front of Snoke with Kylo standing to the side. It seemed like an intense conversation from how Kylo was being silent to the ide.

“Y/N, I need you to do something for me. When Celeste returns, we’ll leave. I promised you and I intend to keep that promise.”

“Do you have any idea when that’ll be? It’ll be difficult for us to leave with infants.”

Her sad smile and dull eyes gave you an unnerving feeling. “I know… sorry, I have to go.” She hurriedly stood up and walked off with Hux. You were dumbfounded by what happened. 

Kylo returned to your side. “Is everything ok? Are you uncomfortable? We’re leaving now anyway.”

“Oh, I’m fine. Let’s go.” 

Returning to the room, you hastily changed your underwear, moving to sit next to Kylo on the edge of the bed.

“Was it nice seeing Hayley again?”

“Yeah, though she seemed… more distant than usual.”

He nodded, sighing. “I’m going to be away for a few days, hopefully not more.”

“Oh…” 

“It’s an important thing I’ve been doing since before I met you, so I have to go. I promise I’ll return as quick as I can.”

“You’re leaving tonight?”

“Yes.”

“Oh…”

“Will you indulge me one more time?” You were taken aback that he asked. After a day of him pampering you and being a gentleman, you felt you owed him. Besides your hormones wanted it and he’d be gone, meaning you may finally get a chance to find a way out.

“Ok, Kylo.” You were about to start making a move on him, but he brushed you away.

“Not here.” You were confused as he led you to the bathroom, removing your dress and underwear. He propped you against the sink, standing behind you. You watched his reflection in the mirror, removing his clothing while staring into your reflected eyes.

“I would suggest you grip the sink tightly.” He warned, lifting one of your legs to the side, gaining access to your core once more. You tried to look at him. “No, you will watch me fuck you.” Forcing you to watch your reflections.

It was an odd sensation watching him take you from behind. It made you feel hot, enjoying every second of it. You finally were watching what Kylo had always been seeing; the bouncing of your breasts, your thighs clapping when they met at each thrust, the sheer look of ecstasy on your faces. He never took his eyes off yours.

He leaned forwards, doing little pumps, sucking the sensitive part of your neck. It was strange at how arousing this was. His eyes staying locked with your reflection ones, his sweaty body sticking to yours. It was an uncomfortable position, whether it was from your pregnant bump getting in the way of being able to lay on the sink side for more support or the angle he had you in to stare at him fucking you. 

His warm seed filled you, him groaning in release. Resting his head onto the back of your shoulder, still fully inside you, he rubbed your clit until he felt your pulsating walls clench around him.

Heavy panting, he pulled out and away from you, flipping you to face him, meeting your lips with his. A gentle smile on his face, an outstretched hand that you took where he pulled you into the shower.

He spent most of the shower holding you close, resting his head on top of yours. It was a bittersweet moment. He was sad to be leaving you, and you were happy that you’d have time to yourself and come up with an escape plan.

He left while you slept, his side of the bed being cold. You felt conflicted in your thoughts, but you were tired. Your plan for escape would begin tomorrow, and you prayed Celeste would make an appearance soon.


	21. Operation Escape

You woke up well rested. No Kylo meant you weren’t on a strict day routine. As you were changing into an outfit you deemed fit to run around in, you were curious about what Kylo was doing and where he was, thinking back to the little information Phasma had shared. It seemed like he was trying to find the final Jedi that he knew, his old master, Luke Skywalker.

You remember your mother telling you stories about the force, and how it was a lost religion that would always be mentioned in stories, regardless of how unfaithful they were. The name ‘Skywalker’ being a name that carried the legend, the Jedi Knight who brought an end to Darth Vader, the Emperor and Empire. Though it was unfortunate that there were still supporters for it – those that created the Order. People like Kylo Ren.

You were then daydreaming about what Kylo must have been like before becoming the man he now was. If he was being trained by Skywalker than surely, he wasn’t always a terrifying man. He wouldn’t have trained him to be a killer. Something must have happened, but you snapped out of your thoughts when a droid brought you breakfast.

Just before the door closed fully behind the droid, you quickly flicked the fork utensil into a little gap, wedging it so that the door couldn’t shut fully. Thankful that the droid continued to wander off down the corridor, not turning around acknowledging you. Prying the door open further, you tried to squeeze through the gap, having to push it further for your bump. You hated how tired you felt already. The issues of having the weight of twins holding you down, swollen ankles also being a downside. You had to press on, you needed to get out.

The corridors all looked the same. It was difficult to navigate. You tried to look for any indication of an exit, or something to lead to an area with ships. You had no idea how long you were creeping down these halls. Why were they empty? Was everyone else also summoned to go with Kylo on his mission? It felt too good to be true. You tried to stop thinking about it, in an attempt that it’d jinx the situation.

You were barely lifting your feet as you dragged your way into a more open room. Your eyes lit up – a hangar! You tried to find a small ship that you could creep into. Managing to duck and crawl out of the vision of the workers in the monitor rooms, you successfully found a small ship.

Sliding underneath the ship, you hotwired the emergency lever to let the ramp descend, hurrying up it. Gently managing to get into the pilot’s seat, you took a moment to breathe. You hadn’t had that much exercise since becoming pregnant, and it was showing. Panting for air, you closed your eyes. Control your breathing, you thought, counting to ten slowly.

You took in the feeling of being in the pilot seat, pressing a button to close the ramp. It brought back memories of you and your mother. You wanted to be like her, a pilot.

“Co-Captain Y/N, are you ready to lift off?” Your mother saluted; her beautiful smile was one of the main things you remembered about her. It always made you want to smile with her.

“Yes Captain!” You squeaked back to her. “We’re ready to take off!”

Your mother flicked switches, pressed buttons that lit up, igniting the engine that rumbled the floor beneath you. Her eyes meeting yours. “Put your seatbelt on, sweetie.”

“Yes Captain.” You giggled, clicking the belt into place, giving her a nod in affirmation. You always smiled thinking about the times you’d play with Celeste or Hayley, claiming you were going to become a pilot like your mother, they were always in awe at you being able to go into space and have those types of adventures with your mother.

“Good girl, Co-Captain! Press the green button to your left and we shall set course for a night of star watching up with the stars.” She winked. Your mother always enjoyed playing along with your innocent mind and games. Thinking back to her face during this moment, you could have sworn you saw some sadness.

When you were finally out of Zeniorium’s atmosphere, your mother stabilised the ship. You both sat in the seats staring out at the stars, the other planets and constellations. You remember glancing towards her, seeing tears running down her face. At the time you never understood it. A week later she was killed alongside your father. Maybe she knew that was going to happen, she did spend a lot of that last week of her life with you; more than usual. Even your father did. You were too young to think of it then, but now, you wondered how they really died.

Refocusing on now, you quickly flicked the engine to life. Placing your seatbelt on, taking the controls, you realised the ship wasn’t moving. Something was hooked into it to keep it on the Supremacy. 

“No!” You panicked, trying to find a button that might pry it off. In the distance you saw men dressed in complete red, with red staffs approaching your vessel. 

“Fuck!” You yelled, frantically trying to gain a rhythm of moving the ship to detach it, but it never happened. Two of the men in red jumped on top of the small ship, their red helmet visors staring down at you. The sound of the ramp descending once more, more red filling your vision. This was it. Your escape plan failed. Why had you been so reckless?! You kicked yourself as the men approached you. One unbuckled your belt, trying to grab your arms to pull you up, but you kicked back. Lashing out, hoping they connected to him, but it was useless. Looking up, the other man in red lifted his staff up.

You saw him thrust it towards your head, and then darkness smothered you.

Kylo’s POV

Upon landing on Jakku once more, Kylo followed two troopers off his personal ship. Finally, they had found the correct village, or what was currently left of it. Looking around he saw the ‘tent’ like buildings being ripped apart; fire spreading around the area, being the only light to illuminate the place than the ships the Order arrived in. Screams of men, women, children and whatever else living here were filling his ears. Seeing the scared children weren’t exactly what he wanted, given he would be a father to his own soon, but he forced himself to remember that these were like the others, in the other village of Jakku that he pillaged. These weren’t his, nor were they of any significance to him. Their deaths would mean nothing to him. He glided over the sand to the old man he recognised.

The old man was stood in the centre of the village and destruction, troopers surrounding him, while others threw all the other villagers down onto their knees behind him.

Kylo came to a halt, staring at the man. “Look how old you’ve become.” His robotic voice hiding any emotion he may have felt.

Showing no fear, the old man responded, “Something far worse has happened to you.”

“Tch, you know what I’ve come for.”

“I know where you come from.” He paused, eyeing Kylo fully now. He was far from the boy he remembered. “Before you called yourself Kylo Ren.”

Kylo grew tired of Lor San Tekka trying to take him down memory lane. He was far from that man he once was and had no wishes to return to it. “The map to Skywalker. We know you’ve found it, and now you’re going to give it to the First Order.”

“The First Order rose from the dark side… you did not.”

“I’ll show you the dark side.” Kylo threatened, clenching his fists.

“You may try, but you cannot deny the truth that is your family.”

“You’re so right.” Kylo quickly raises his lightsaber hilt, igniting it in the air as he rips It down through Tekka. His now lifeless body thumping down to the ground.

A man to the side started yelling, firing his blaster towards him. In a swift movement, Kylo raised his hand to pause the blast mid-air, leaving it pulsing, while freezing the young man. His troopers dragged the man over to him, throwing him onto his knees.

Kylo immediately recognised the man; well more of the outfit he was in. It resembled those of the Resistance. Of course, his mother would also be hot on the trail to find Luke. He tilted his head as he crouched down in front of him, saying nothing.

“So, who talks first? You talk first?” The pilot rambled. Kylo had already had enough of his smart-ass conversation.

“The old man gave it to you!” He could sense it.

The pilot stared at him, trying to convey a convincing confused look. “It’s just very hard to understand you with all the…”

“Search him.” He interrupted, standing up to his full height.

A trooper on either side of the pilot checked his pockets.

“… Apparatus.” He finished his sentence, glaring up at Kylo and the troopers that were rough handling him.

“Nothing sir.” They finally announced.

Kylo looked away for a second, frustrated that the map had yet again just escaped his grasp. “Put him on board!” He yelled, the troopers dragging the unwilling pilot on board his private ship.

Phasma appeared by Kylo’s side, her height equalling his. “Sir, the villagers.”

Kylo knew Y/N would hate him for this, but these people were traitors. They were of no use to him. “Kill them all!”

Phasma nodded, all the troopers following her lead. “On my command!” The guns raising to the villagers that were screaming and crying on the floor.

“Fire!” She yelled. Red laser shots filled the dark night. The pilot was screaming for them to stop, before being pulled out of sight. Kylo looked around at the bodies hitting the floor, turning to storm off onto his ship. He paused halfway, something alerted him. A feeling that something was off. 

At first, he could have sworn he heard Y/N screaming. It was as if he felt her trying to kick people off her. He felt a pounding in his head, like someone smacked him. It took him a few moments to regain composure, shaking his head from the feeling. He shook the thoughts away, she couldn’t be in danger, she was left in the care of his Supreme Leader.

Observing his surroundings once more, he saw a trooper with a blood handprint on the helmet not following the orders. They stared at each other, Kylo thought that maybe the trooper needs to be sent back for reprogramming his mind or if his gun had malfunctioned. In a small way, Kylo didn’t blame him for not shooting; he could imagine the horrified look Y/N would have given him if he did. The trooper tried to slink back into the environment, Kylo chuckled slightly, the trooper must have known he was doomed. If not from him, then from Phasma.

Storming off back to the ship, the frozen blast slammed into a structure. Kylo never looked back. He didn’t want to witness the destruction he unleashed. He wanted the map, to find Luke, kill him and return to Y/N, who he was planning on marrying, and to welcome the new arrivals to their family. Not the family he was born into, but the family he was choosing.


	22. Doomed

Waking up on a yellow sofa, you raised your head to feel a constant pounding and surging feeling of pain. You hissed in pain, bringing a hand up to rub the spot. ‘How many times am I going to be put unconscious by these people?!’ you thought to yourself.

You finally noticed your surroundings. No longer in the ship you were wanting to fly away in. Looking around the entire room was different to the others in the place. The floor was a shiny black, that reflected the room, but the walls were fully red. An elevator was the only entrance you could see to the room, but that’s when you sensed the other presence in the room. Slowly turning your head to the centre of the back wall, Snoke sat in a gold robe on the throne.

Your eyes widened, you had never spoken to this man or been in his presence without Kylo by your side. Kylo, warning you to avoid any situation to be in your current position. How you wished you had just listened to Kylo right now. Whatever Snoke had planned for you, was never going to be good.

He sensed your agitation. “Young child. I sense your uneasiness.”

You sat upright, trying to put as much distance as possible, but he froze your movements. His long fingers beckoning you to stand up, sliding you across the floor towards him. His eyes narrowed as they looked all over you.

“Twins. Seems to run through young Kylo’s family.” You blinked at him, getting some sort of family history background about Kylo. “Kylo doesn’t like to think much about his family. Family makes you weak, and yet you have given him a new strength… something new to spur his dark nature on. Yes, these children will do well to be raised to our side. Tell me, how long have you known about your grandfather?”

His question sent beads of sweat down your forehead, you tried to plead ignorance. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, I think you do!” He smirked, an uncontrollable feeling of pressure and pain swarming through your head. It felt like your skull was going to be ripped open. The feeling dulled as you screamed and panted for air. The pain lingering.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi! A man who used to live by the rules of the Jedi, betraying the very same rules his apprentice once did. The apprentice he shunned for doing so. The hypocrisy.” He saw the look of confusion, you had a vague idea of the apprentice in question being Kylo’s grandfather, but you never knew who it was. “Darth Vader.” Your breath hitched hearing that name. The dark lord seriously was a man of legend, you didn’t realise Obi-Wan was his master. “Hmm… what am I going to do with you?”

You wanted to be out of his grip, far away. Just how he looked sent your skin crawling. You never judged people by their looks, respecting their choices, but being this close to Snoke was far from what you wanted.

“You see, this hold you somehow have got over my apprentice has created him to lie to me when I asked him who your grandfather was, and he knew. I sensed something was off, but I never expected him to disobey me. No one betrays me!” He yelled, you immediately knew this wasn’t ending well, and to top it off, you dragged Kylo into this as well. All he wanted was to protect you.

“Please don’t blame him for this…” You cried out. You felt guilt.

“Silence! You are proving to be more trouble than you’re worth!” He spat, releasing you back onto the sofa. “He will have his own way to prove his loyalty to me.” His icy stare returning your glare. “For now, we will have to awake your force abilities.”

“What.” Your mouth hung open. You had been trying since you found out, and nothing happened. You did not want Snoke to try and harness your powers.

An evil smile ran across his face, sending shivers down your spine. “Let’s begin!” He clapped, ripping once more into your mind. Your thoughts flying from your grandfather, to Kylo. 

Kylo POV

He could still feel something was off. It was his connection with Y/N and the force. It was as if she was crying out his name, but he had to hide that worry, hide his emotions. She was a distraction, nothing more for the time being. The sooner he got this job done, the sooner he could be with her in person.

Staring at the pilot shackled into the interrogation chair. The pilot had been beaten badly by the troopers, Kylo on the other hand, was torturing the man’s mind. The man whose name he discovered to be Poe from reading his mind.

“I had no idea we had the best pilot in the Resistance on board.” He sarcastically snorted through the mask. “Comfortable?”

Poe looked up with the cuts on his lip and bruises over his skin and eyes. He laughed. “Not really.”

“I’m impressed. No one has been able to get out of you what you did with the map.” Circling around the room, around Poe.

“Might wanna rethink your technique.” He shrugged. His cockiness was annoying Kylo to no ends. He stood in front of him, raising a hand. Poe struggled to hide his agony as he flinched.

“Where is it?”

“The Resistance will not be intimidated by you.” He croaked through the pain, gritting his teeth.

“Where. Is. It!” He snapped, he had enough of this Poe character, pushing further into his mind. Poe could no longer fake it as he screamed out in pain.

Having gotten the information he wanted, Kylo sauntered out the cell and down the corridors, entering an overseeing room. Hux standing proud, turned to him.

Oh, how Kylo hated the smug look on his face. He envied how Snoke entrusted so much on this man, a man with no force ability, who was a selfish coward; and yet he was treated with some sort of respect. Whereas anything Kylo ever did for Snoke was never good enough for him.

“It’s in a droid. A BB unit.” He relayed on the vital information.

“Well then. If it’s on Jakku, we’ll soon have it.” Hux sneered in triumph.

Kylo rolled his eyes behind the mask. “I leave that to you.” Leaving the room, finding an empty place to have a breather. He needed time to understand the disconnection of the bond with Y/N.

Alarms and disturbances echoed through the halls. Kylo sighed in annoyance. ‘Could anything go as planned today!’ Throwing his helmet back on, he stormed as fast as he could back to where Hux was.

Entering the room everyone looked in panic, rushing to all the controls. Hux also looking perplexed, more so than usual.

“General Hux. Is it the Resistance pilot?”

The ginger haired man spun to face him, “Yes and he had help.” Hux’s jaw clenched. “From one of our own.” He paused, before looking back at the trooper records on the screen behind him. “We’re checking the registers now to identify which stormtrooper it was.”

Kylo knew exactly which one it was. “The one from the village. FN 2187.” With this newfound development, Kylo stormed out. That pilot cannot return to the Resistance. He went to the bridge, staring out at the ships trying to shoot the one that was returning to Jakku, but Kylo had a thing for impatience.

Hux strolled onto the bridge, walking the length of the room before picking an argument with him. “Supreme Leader Snoke was explicit. Capture the droid if we can but destroy it if we must!”

Kylo shook his head, of course Hux went running to Snoke first, he was the kiss ass of the two. “How capable are your soldiers, General?”

He knew he struck a nerve with Hux when he froze and the vein in his forehead bulged. “I won’t have you question my methods!”

“They’re obviously skilled at committing high treason! Perhaps Leader Snoke should consider using a clone army.”

The glare Hux shot him was unlike any other he’d been given. It was as though if Hux had the force, he’d be choking him to death for his comments. “My men are exceptionally trained… programmed from birth –”

“Yeah, yeah, I understand that! It just means that they should have no problem retrieving the droid. Unharmed.” Stepping closer to him, trying to assert some dominance. To anyone else onlooking their argument, it would look like two sons trying to fight for their father’s attention: blaming the mishaps on the other.

“Careful, Ren. That your ‘personal interests’ do not interfere with orders from Leader Snoke!”

“My personal interests?!”

Hux knew he should have stepped down, but he refused, waning to stir more problems. “With Luke being your family and all… plus the factor that I’m sure you’re wanting to reunite with that woman!” He spat, looking away in disgust.

“THAT WOMAN HAS A NAME!” The blood burning deep in his veins, the anger raging.

“Oh, by all means, I forgot you actually care for the woman!”

“Y/N will become my wife and you will treat her with respect! It’s not my fault your relationship with Hayley has gone to hell.”

“What do you know about my relationship with her?”

“I can read minds, in case you forgotten, and I heard hers when we were meeting the alliances. Guess you’re not thrilled about having a girl then?”

Hux’s eyes widened, staring at the others in the room who pretended they weren’t listening in on the conversation. “You understand what that means for me right?”

“Why are you so worried about it? I thought us higher ups had advantages for if a girl would be born?”

“No, that’s just YOU!” He hissed, trying to hush down the argument. “I don’t have the force, neither does Hayley. Highly unlikely our daughter will have any purpose for us here!”

Kylo felt a sting of sadness for Hux in this moment. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled. This entire time he didn’t understand that he had special treatment in this program.

“Save it! I don’t need your pity; besides, it’ll be Hayley who suffers more than me. She’s already distancing herself.”

Kylo sighed, this would hurt Y/N if she found out – no, WHEN she finds out. He changed the conversation back to the matter at hand. “Just… get me that map. For your sake, I suggest you get it.”

“For your sake, you better keep a tighter leash on Y/N.”

He was walking away, before he spun, pulling Hux into his hand. “What?”

“I thought you knew… when Snoke spoke with me earlier, Y/N was with him. I believe he plans on training her in the ways of the force.”

Kylo cursed at himself for leaving her in his care, dropping Hux to the floor, storming out the room. He needed that map, and he needed it quick.

He tried so hard to stay zen for the hours that followed, leaning against a console. Hearing footsteps approach him, he knew his zen feeling was going to disappear.

“Sir.” Mitaka took a deep breath, he was treading on thin ice. “We were unable to acquire the droid on Jakku.” Turning to face him, containing the anger that was boiling inside. “It escaped capture aboard a stolen Corellian YT model freighter.”

“The droid… stole a freighter?” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, how incompetent were these troopers.

“Not exactly, sir. It had help. We have no confirmation, but we believe FN 2187 may have helped in the escape- “

He couldn’t contain the anger anymore; nothing was going right today. He ignited his lightsaber, slashing the console he was leaning on, causing sparks and cables to be seen through the glowing scars he left behind. The metal melting at the hotness of the blade. Mitaka flinched at each strike.

“Anything else?” Asking through his deep breaths of anger.

Mitaka swallowed nervously. “The two were accompanied by a girl.”

Throwing his hand up and latching onto Mitaka’s throat, Kylo yelled, “What girl?!”


	23. The Price of it All

The pain soaring through your body and mind never numbed. Snoke was trying to find a trigger to unlock your potential, while trying to be gentle enough that the children weren’t affected by his ways.

You were dropped to the ground, Snoke looking disappointed down at you. “We’re done for now. Take her to Kylo’s bigger quarters!” Waving his hand, dismissing them. You felt so weak as the Red Guards pulled you up, and down into the elevator. The awkward silence as the elevator roared to life, no idea of where they were taking you.

Down a corridor that looked almost untouched, cleaner and slicker than others, your feet barely keeping up with theirs. A dark door awaited in front of you. As soon as the door went swoosh, they shoved you in, locking the door between you and them. The room was much larger than where he had previously stored you, you had no care for looking around, you needed sleep. Dragging your feet towards a door at the back that led into a bedroom, you collapsed onto, praying that the pain would leave your body.

Kylo POV

Kylo and Hux had arrived on Starkiller base once more. He saw Hayley sat down at a table staring at the stars. With Hux marching around the place giving orders, he took this small opening to go and sit next to her.

Her eyes, when she realised it was him sitting with her, had widened. “Commander Ren.”

“Kylo. Call me Kylo.”

“Oh right… Kylo. Is Y/N here with you?”

“No. She’s very much safe somewhere else.” He didn’t want to delve into the details, she looked sad enough as it was. He couldn’t help but look to the huge bump she was nursing with her hands.

She caught him staring at her bump. “I suppose Hux told you the news then…” A silent tear racing down her face, betraying her façade.

“He didn’t need to; I heard your thoughts the last time we met.”

“Just my luck.” She let out a nervous laugh. “Do you know what you’re expecting yet?”

“Not for definite, but we’re certain it’s two boys.” Thinking back to that dream, he was hoping for it to be two boys; not just because boys are what he wanted, but so he didn’t publicly display the special treatment he had no idea he was given.

“And how is Y/N?”

“Fine.”

Her eyebrow raised. “Ok, how is she really feeling?”

Letting out a faint sigh, “She tried to kill herself when she discovered it was twins…”

“What?!” She gasped.

“I just want her to open up to me. To feel something positive about all this, but every chance I do, she pushes me further away. I’m losing my mind. She’s all I can think about and it’s driving me crazy!” His gaze looking down at his hands clasped in his lap, thankful for the mask.

“She always pushes people away. I mean I don’t blame her for the crap her uncle has made us endure, but she never admits to her true feelings. Maybe she doesn’t even know what she feels for you.” Hayley shrugged, she figured if she could try to present Y/N in a positive light to him, life could be easier on her friend; also buying time for Celeste’s return. She slowly tried to push herself up to her feet.

His stare turned to her, standing up offering a hand to lift her up. She took it, and from the faint smile she gave him as thanks, he understood Hux’s feelings about their child. He understood why Y/N would have her as a dear friend.

“I’m sure deep down you are a good man, Kylo. Don’t give up on Y/N. You and your future children are the only things she has now.” The fake smile appearing once more.

“Why does that sound like a goodbye?”

Hayley quickly looked away as Hux approached, his eyes darting between the two. Hayley left with another woman that Kylo recognised as a midwife. He never did get an answer from her.

“Supreme Leader Snoke requests an audience with us.” Hux proudly informed him, leading the way to the assembly room.

The dark room created the vibe that Kylo knew Snoke preferred. Darkness and void of any light. A hologram of Snoke filled the centre of the room, about twenty-five feet tall presenting his powerful aura.

“My faithful apprentice, Kylo Ren, and General Hux. I have been keeping updated on your quest.” Kylo bowed his head, as did Hux, but his mind couldn’t focus on his words, he wanted to know what Snoke had been doing to Y/N. If he found out the secret, then he’d know for sure he was hiding it from him as well.

Focusing back on the conversation he heard Snoke continue on, “Leading them to the Last Jedi. If Skywalker returns, the new Jedi will rise.”

“Supreme Leader, I take full responsibility for th- “

“General!” Snoke interrupted. “Our strategy must now change.”

Hux’s lips twitched. “The weapon. It is ready. I believe the time has come to use it. We shall destroy the government that supports the Resistance, the Republic.” The smirk now reappearing on his face. “Without their friends to protect them, the Resistance will be vulnerable, and we will stop them before they reach Skywalker.”

Snoke went silent, considering Hux’s proposal with much thought. “Go. Oversee preparations.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Bowing his head once more before locking a glance at Kylo, leaving him to the clutches of their leader.

Kylo shifted nervously as he watched Snoke sit in his throne seat. “There’s been an awakening. Have you felt it?”

“Yes.”

“There’s something more. The droid we seek is aboard the Millennium Flacon. In the hands of your father, Han Solo.”

Father… Kylo was surprised to hear his father’s involvement. Maybe his mother put him up to it. “He means nothing to me.”

“Just as you once claimed for the girl, Y/N.” 

“That’s different.” Kylo tried to argue. He tried for years to cut his parents and their family ties, but every now and then, what felt like a thread, was trying to pull him back to them. Back to the light.

“Of course, it’s different, especially as I learn she is a descendant to your grandfather’s original mentor… but you already knew that.” Kylo could feel the venom in the words, immediately regretting leaving Y/N on his ship.

“I’m sorry my lord, I never meant to betray your trust.” Kylo felt the need to kneel onto the floor.

Snoke cackled. “Well, I will unlock her force abilities one way or another. But due to your betrayal of keeping her secret, you will have to do something to earn your loyalty back, and to be able to keep her by your side.”

Kylo was angry that Y/N had clearly attempted to do something dangerous while he was gone to have put them in this situation, but what scared him more was losing her. That was an option he would not take.

“Anything, I’ll do anything.”

“Anything you say?” His deep laugh once more filling the room. “Even you, master of the Knights of Ren, have never faced such a test. Severe those ties, permanently”

“By the grace of your training, I will not be seduced.”

“We shall see. We shall see.” Snoke mutters, giving a satisfied nod before his hologram disappears.

Left in the dark empty room Kylo stared at the floor. What had Y/N done? Now he had his hand forced to severe the ties to his past. Deep down, he prayed his father would stay out of this, he did not want to face him, not if it meant his demise by his own hands.

Marching out the room, he demanded if any news of the Millennium Falcon, Han Solo or the BB unit to be sent to him as soon as possible.

Y/N POV

You awoke from your slumber, the pain still pounding in the back of your head. You placed a hand on your bump, stroking around it.

“Well I hope you two are having a better time than me.” You sighed at it. It wouldn’t be much longer till their genders would be confirmed and the torment of when they’d kick you would begin.

A sharp pain rushed through your mind, sending your hands to try and sooth the spot. Staring upwards you weren’t sure if your eyes were playing tricks on you.

“We’re very much real.” The blue ghost like figure of your grandfather chuckled.

“Real, we are.” A small creature with pointy ears said. 

You leaned back on the bed in shock. “Who are you? How am I seeing you?”

“Curious one, you are.” The small one laughed.

Your grandfather stepped closer. “Well I’d be hurt if you forgot me, but this is Master Yoda.” He pointed to the smaller one. “We’re here to try and help you.”

“Help me? Where were you when I was out of my own mind?! Where were you when I needed you most?!” You snapped, crying in frustration.

“I understand that you’re angry with me, but I did help. I alerted Kylo that you were in a bad way. I had to persuade his grandmother to also help, but we sent him thoughts, urging him to save you from yourself. I mean, we aren’t of the living anymore, so I couldn’t physically stop you.”

You stared up at him, tears of anger still pouring out. 

“See us now. Awaken your force has.” Yoda nodded.

“What?”

“We’re here to help you keep in control. Look at the book on the table.” Darting your eyes, the book was hovering a few inches off the ground. In horror you jumped back, causing the book to slam back down.

Staring down at your hands. “What is happening to me?”

“The same thing your mother went through when she was your age. Snoke pried your mind open, unlocking your potential.”

“No.” Shaking your head in refusal. “I don’t want this ability!” 

“Choose we do not.” Yoda creeping forwards. 

“We don’t want to watch you be manipulated as Snoke has done to Kylo. Your dream is proof that that does not happen.”

“You know about the dream?”

He scratched his beard and sighed. “I have seen it, yes. It doesn’t have to end that way; those are simply predictions of where your life could lead you. Now, you have your force abilities awoken, it could be different. We want to help you get away from Snoke, away from those who would do you and your children harm.”

“What about Kylo?” 

“Conflicted, he is.”

Obi-Wan sat beside you. “If he’s anything like his grandfather, he will understand the love for his child is something far more the worth to protect. He’s not like Snoke.”

“But he found out about you. Who knows what he is going to make Kylo do!”

“And here I thought you didn’t care for Kylo Ren.”

Your brows furrowed together. “I… I just feel guilty for putting in in harm’s way…”

“Meditate. The force is the balance between everything in the universe. It tries to keep the world’s order. The more it consumes you, the more you will become what Snoke wants.”

“What if I can’t keep it balanced?”

“You will still be my granddaughter.” He gave a light kiss on your forehead. “We have to leave now.”

“Wait, you didn’t answer me.” Holding up a hand as he moved away, though you realised how stupid that was given the situation of him being a ghost.

“Stay true to yourself and the answers will reveal themselves.”

“You said my mother was force sensitive. She never used it did she?”

The sad look on his face confirmed it. “No, she believed in her own merits and skills, but ultimately it is what got her killed.”

You weren’t believing what you were hearing. Before you could say anything in response, Obi-Wan and Yoda were gone. You had no idea what to believe now. Did your mother also have a vision prophesising her own death and that’s why she spent the last week with you.

The swoosh of the front door to the quarter’s alerted you, the anxiety filling up as footsteps grew closer. To your horror, Snoke appeared. A disgusting toothy grin appearing on his face.

“You’ll be thrilled to know that Kylo Ren is still living and has sworn his deepest apologies to me for keeping your secret from me.” The shivers in your body knew something else was on the agenda. “Because of you, having him betray my trust, he will have to do something extra important for me to trust him again.”

“What are you implying?”

“In order to keep you and your kids with him, and to present that he is completely loyal to me he has to kill someone.” He turned to leave, before twisting his head back, giving you a twisted smile. “Because of you, you’ve condemned him to kill his own father.” He strolled out.

Your breath hitched. You hadn’t known Kylo still had living family, he never mentioned them much. At least not his father, other than wanting to be better than him. Your head was spinning. You had no idea how far Kylo was willing to go to keep you beside him, but you prayed he’d come to his senses and not take a life – not his father’s.


	24. Jealousy is the New Look

Kylo hated himself. The conflict he was always facing. He wanted to be with Y/N – needed Y/N, which would only be possible if he carries out Snoke’s orders. He wanted to severe ties to his mother and father, but not like this. This was tearing him apart, the pull to the light was what he needed to snuff out.

Entering his private quarters on the Star Destroyer, he exhaled the breath he hadn’t known he was withholding, pacing around the room. Finally, he came to a halt, crouching down in front of the podium that held his most prized possession. He had it moved since the incident of Y/N discovering it on Starkiller Base.

“Forgive me. I feel it again. The pull to the light. Supreme Leader senses it. He’s willing to take Y/N and my future kids away from me, because of it. Show me again, the power of the darkness, and I will let nothing stand in our way. Show me, Grandfather, and I will finish what you started.”

Kylo couldn’t believe how desperate he was. His emotions building up and getting the best of him. He lingered a little while longer, before moving away from the burnt remains of a deformed mask – Darth Vader’s mask.

Storming down corridors, back to the overseer’s room, he stopped at the window staring down at Starkiller Base’s planet. He was just in time to witness what Hux was smug about, firing the weapon for the first time. Watching the blinding red light emit from the weapon smash into the planet known as the Republic Capital, blowing it into millions of little pieces. An entire planet destroyed in an instance. 

Mitaka once again nervously approached him from behind. He was fidgeting with his fingers, causing Kylo to let out a sigh. “What is it, Lieutenant Mitaka?”

He knew this threw Mitaka off, the boy was always terrified of him. Kylo thought he should consider himself lucky that he’s in a calmer mood than earlier.

“Sir, we have just got word that the droid, Millennium Falcon, the girl, the traitor and Han Solo have all been sighted on Takodana.”

“Takodana…” Kylo thought about what could be special about going there. “Prepare my ship and some troops. We leave now!” Mitaka nodded, before running away as fast as he could. Why Takodana… It mattered little. He was going to get the map no matter what.

It wasn’t long before he touched down on Takodana, working his way through the debris of the castle. He was looking around, taking in the battle surrounding him, for any clues.

A trooper caught his attention. “Sir, the droid was spotted heading west… with a girl.” Snapping his head to the direction, he stormed off to find them.

Working his way through the forest, he caught sight of her, he could sense something special about her, but at this moment he didn’t care to dwindle on it; he needed that droid. He continued pursuing her, igniting his saber as protection. Appearing from behind a tree, he got a good look of the young girl, she reminded him of Y/N – how she looked the first time she saw him; petrified.

Deflecting the shots, she kept firing, seeming with no care in her aim, Kylo reached out, freezing her in place, examining her frightened eyes.

“The girl I’ve heard so much about.” He muttered, circling around her slowly like a predator. “The droid.” Raising his saber close to her face so she could feel the heat. “Where is it?”

Noting that she was not going to say anything, he turned off the saber, using his hand once more to reach for her, into her mind. She was straining in pain as he pried it open. “The map. You’ve seen it.” He was shocked as to why this random girl, who essentially was nothing, would have been shown something that valuable.

A couple troopers found him and the girl in the forest. “Sir, Resistance fighters! We need more troops.”

He considered his options and decided upon using the girl to extract the information he needed. “Pull the division out. Forget the droid. We have what we need!” Snuffing her consciousness out, as she collapsed into his arms. It was an odd sensation as he carried her, she really reminded him of Y/N; the countless times he had to carry her. He tried to push her to the back of his mind, but every time he closed his eyes, he saw her. Her eyes, her smile… he felt undeserving of it. Undeserving, yet willing to try and keep her for his own selfish desires.

He sensed him, upon arriving back at his ship. He sensed his father was near, knowing full well his mother wasn’t that far either. Kylo didn’t want to face him, didn’t want to acknowledge him. He was hoping that with the map information he’d get from the girl, he’d avoid facing his parents and it’d be his uncle he destroys, no one else. Only then would he be content with Y/N and his little ones.

As soon as he boarded the ship, the engines ignited and it left, setting course for Starkiller Base.

Once on Starkiller Base, he immediately raced to an interrogation room with the girl, placing her in a similar restraining chair as he did with Poe. He crouched in front of her, hearing her thoughts come back to life.

Her puzzled stare looking down at his mask. “Where am I?”

“You’re my guest.”

Looking around the room, straining against the restraints, she stared back at him. “Where are the others?”

“You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends?” Returning the glare, she was giving him. “You’ll be relieved to hear that I have no idea.” She intrigued him, the way she was fearful of him, and yet curious; like Y/N. “You still want to kill me.”

“That happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask.” She spat. He didn’t understand why he felt compelled to comply with her, but he did. Removing the mask to see her stunned reaction – thinking how he first revealed his face to Y/N, the day he took her to his quarters. When he decided to make her his.

Brushing the thoughts away, he continued his line of questioning. “Tell me about the droid.”

“He’s a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator –”

“He’s carrying a section of a navigational chart. We have the rest, recovered from archives of the Empire. We need the last piece. And somehow, you convinced the droid to show it to you. You. A scavenger –” She was shocked at how he knew all of that. “You know I can take whatever I want.”

His hand raises, clawing towards her face, the further in her mind he goes. Discovering her name, her life, her feelings. “You’re so lonely… so afraid to leave… At night, desperate to sleep… you imagine an ocean. I see it. I see the island…” He’s making her cry, thinking about these things. “And Han Solo. You feel like he’s the father you never had. He would’ve disappointed you.”

Gritting through her teeth. “Get out of my head!”

Kylo doesn’t give up, he needs that map. “I know you’ve seen the map. It’s in there… and now you’ll give it to me. Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.”

“I’m not giving you anything.” She strained each word.

“We’ll see.” Their intense gaze into each other’s eyes fighting each other. He didn’t expect her to be this strong at closing her mind off from him, causing him to lose focus on his own mind barrier. He felt a pain entering his own head.

“You… you’re afraid… that you’ll be all alone… two sons and a woman will leave you.” She was puzzled by that image; she couldn’t imagine him being a family man of any type. She kept delving into his mind. “… You fear… You will never be as strong as… Darth Vader!” Kylo quickly withdraws his hand, confusion and hurt in his eyes. He needs to get away from her. Just like Y/N, she was force sensitive and had no idea how to control it.

Contacting Snoke would bring sense to this.

“This scavenger, resisted you?” Snoke sneered in disgust.

Trying to defend himself, Kylo had to fight back. “She’s strong with the Force, untrained but stronger than she knows.”

“And the droid?”

Kylo hesitates, only for Hux to interrupt the conversation. “Ren believed it was no longer valuable to us.” He moved up to the platform Ren stood on. “That the girl was all we needed. As a result, the droid has most likely been returned to the hands of the enemy. They may have the map already.”

Snoke looked furious by this development. “Then the Resistance must be destroyed before they get to Skywalker.”

“We have their location. We tracked their reconnaissance ship to the Ileenium system.”

“Good. Then we will crush them once and for all. Prepare the weapon.” Kylo was stunned by this. This wasn’t how he wanted his mother and father to be ended.

“Supreme Leader. I can get the map from the girl. I just need your guidance.” He pleaded.

“If what you say about this girl is true, bring her to me.” Kylo let out a breath of relief. “Oh, and Ren, don’t take too long, I fear Y/N may suffer the consequences if you fail me again.” The threat sent shivers down his spine, the hologram disappearing.

Kylo was in deep trouble. She was already the reason he was placed in the situation that he needed to prove his loyalty to Snoke. He needed her to be safe, but now he had to bring this other girl or Y/N would suffer. He hated this life. He hated Snoke. He wanted guidance, from him or his grandfather, yet neither would comply with his wishes…

Rushing back to the cell, he’s horrified. His heart drops. He wants Y/N to be safe, and here he was failing once more. The scavenger, Rey, was gone. The cell - empty.

“No… NO!!” He yelled, so enraged, igniting his red saber once more, swinging all around the room. Destroying everything it touched.

Y/N POV

Snoke summoned you. The dread growing the closer you got to him. In through the doors back into the Throne room, Snoke lounged with a position of dominance.

“Y/N do not fear. I sense your force has awoken.” You felt uncomfortable him stating it; you did not want to become manipulated to him – not become another Kylo Ren.

Your confidence pushed through; your glare hardening as you looked up at Snoke. “While I appreciate our conversations, I would rather not have them at all. Why am I here?”

“Feisty, aren’t you. I’m beginning to see why Kylo has taken an attachment to you. It’s just a shame though…”

“What is?”

“How he’s already entranced by another… woman.” Snoke’s eyes narrowed, like he was purposely winding you up, and it was working.

“Oh?” You felt like you were torn upon hearing this. On one hand you were relieved that his attentions have gone elsewhere, but another was a slight spike of jealousy.

“Another girl, who’s finally tapping into her force… a very special case. In fact, he’s bringing her to me, here.” His dark chuckle enraging you. “Who know, maybe he’ll want to keep her as well.”

He was trying to push you over the edge, something snapped in your mind. Anger and rage filled your eyes, your heart panged with a feeling you only felt of seeing others with their parents when you were younger… Am I jealous? You couldn’t shake it. Your mind led you down a dark path. How dare he just throw you aside for another woman! He claimed he loved you, how he wanted to marry you, be a real family for when the twins were born. Were they all lies, or has this other girl seduced him? Maybe he seduced her, it wouldn’t surprise you, given that he was on the procreation program; some greedy men had multiple partners.

Your blood boiled as it raced through your veins. Your heart beating faster. Clenching your fists, you hadn’t even observed the room.

“Good…” You heard Snoke say, a thrilled look on his face. “Use that anger, that jealousy. Let the power surge through you.”

Looking around you noticed the little furniture that was in the room, lift into the air. The sofa you were once sprawled upon, almost at your head height. In the depths of your mind you knew full well that Snoke was doing this to manipulate your feelings; tapping into your dark side abilities, but you didn’t care. You let out a scream, every item you had floated with your force, smashed into the walls. 

You weren’t about to become another puppet for Snoke. You needed to run far away from all this.


	25. Kylo's Devotion

It was a gruelling time over the next few hours. Your mind was constantly being opened by Snoke, as he purposely placed thoughts into your mind. Kylo being with another was the one that sparked the most fury in your veins, so much that you could see them bulge under your skin. He was numbing you of your true thoughts, feeling like you were becoming hollowed – a shell of who you were.

The one thing your grandfather had wanted was for you to not lose yourself, and here in the throne room you allowed Snoke to manipulate you into training you of the dark side. You never wanted to harm anyone, never intentionally, but with the Supreme Leader pouring thoughts inside your mind, you were beginning to lose track of what were your actual thoughts and what were the ones he placed.

Fuelled in anger, Snoke had you destroy items one after the other with the Force. Glasses being shattered to the point a piece of it flew past you, cutting your cheek in the process. You felt no pain, nor did you care for the blood now flowing down and out of it. Numb. It felt like you were falling in the void of darkness, you could hardly see anything than images of Kylo with another woman in his arms. No longer thinking about why it even hurt you. Misery was becoming your company.

Kylo POV

Storming around Starkiller Base frantically trying to find Rey, he summoned storm troopers to help in his task.

“Sir, sensors triggered in hangar 718. We’re searching the area.”

“She’s just beginning to test her powers, the longer it takes to find her, the more dangerous she becomes.” His mind for a split second went to Y/N. He dreaded to think of how Snoke was training her if his own training was anything to compare to.

After searching another large area of the base, an Officer approached Kylo to update him. “Sir, she was not found in hangar 718 but all troops are on alert.”

Sighing in frustration, Kylo turned to face him. “Put every hangar on lock-down. She’s going to try to steal a ship to -” No, he thought. He could sense him once more, someone he really wished would stay out of this. “Han Solo…” 

He knew roughly where Rey would be when he sensed his father. “Send troops to meet me at the Thermal Oscillator Structure!” Kylo demanded, racing over there. Rey was not going to get away from him.

Upon entering the dark area, only lit up by the dim lights along the catwalks, or the red lights emitting off the controls, a squad of troopers snapped in alert to Kylo’s presence. Halting in front of them, Kylo looked around slowly, the feeling that she was near, that HE was near. 

“Find them.” He ordered, splitting the squad up as some explored the floor they were on, and others went up the stairs to check the higher up levels. Kylo went downwards, something pulling him to look further. He hadn’t realised his heart was beating faster. The presence ever increasing.

Strolling over to the railing, he peered down the filter of the weapon, the darkness being all there was. Continuing with his hunt of Rey, he decides to check out the other side while the troopers were on this side. His heavy black boots clanking against the metal grating floor, heading towards the bridge that bisects the open space of the area to the other side.

His mind was trying to focus on several things, he could sense him even closer now. More so than he had ever been in the years he was sent away to Luke.

“Ben!” He heard the name echo, a name he hadn’t heard in so long, bouncing around the empty area and down the filter. Freezing in place to make sure he wasn’t imagining it, Kylo slowly turns. Taking in a heavy breath, his father was stood there where he was moments ago.

He had to take it in, it was years since he had last seen his father. He had aged. The grey hair being the first indicator, to the wrinkles being more prominent on his face. He still wore that same leather jacket, the one Kylo had once worn when he was little, claiming he wanted to be a pilot just like his daddy. Going places together that led to his mother frowning when they returned home, from the Millennium Falcon. But those memories were all in the past. The past that he had to severe. 

“Han Solo. I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time.” He responded, trying to remain calm. It wasn’t a lie that he had been hoping to see his father once more but given the threat of Snoke and having his own future family held as ransom, he also hoped it would never happen. Looking towards his father, he noted the last beam of sunlight streaming down before it was to be sucked up by the weapon. His focus remaining on his father.

“Take off that mask. You don’t need it.” Han softly spoke.

“What do you think you’ll see if I do?”

Han moved closer to him. “The face of my son.”

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, reaching to the sides of his mask. Pulling it off, slamming it down on the metal grated floor with a ringing. Looking to his father, he saw him jolt. This was the first time they’d seen each other face to face since he became an adult.

“Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish, like his father. So, I destroyed him.” He tried to convince himself of that. He preferred to be Kylo, he had position and power, a woman he loves with kids on the way, he had his own ship, a lightsaber he chose, reputation and an army to lead. 

“That’s what Snoke wants you to believe but it’s not true. My son is alive.” Kylo hated how soft spoken his father was being. He knew he was right, but he needed to prove his loyalty to Snoke.

Flaring up in anger, he snapped. “No. The Supreme Leader is wise.” He had to believe that he needed to if he was to pull off the inevitable.

“Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he’ll crush you – you know it’s true.”

He hesitated in replying. Maybe if Y/N weren’t in danger, if he hadn’t fallen for her, then maybe he’d run off with his father, have all those adventures together that he dreamt of as a kid. Piloting the Millennium Falcon. But he was too far in Snoke’s web. Trapped. 

“It’s too late.” 

“No, it’s not. Leave here with me. Come home. We miss you.”

Kylo couldn’t help but allow the tears to fill his stoic eyes. “I’m being torn apart. I want her to be safe. I want to be free of this pain.”

Han took another step closer. “Her?” He raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Y/N…” Your name rolling off his lips, taking a heavy breath. “She’s… she’s with twins… my twins… and she’s in danger because of me.” A few tears running down his cheeks and onto the floor.

“Ben…” Han taking one more step closer. “I have missed so much of your life… I never want to see you give up on your kids, not like I did…” Kylo’s eyes met with Han’s. “We can save her together.” Kylo’s heart felt like it was tearing. How he longed to reach for his father’s hand and carry out that plan, but his connection to Snoke was too deep. He’d know the second Kylo would join the Resistance and take Y/N away from him, taking precautions that the kids would be born and then Y/N would be slaughtered. 

“I know what I have to do, but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?” He let the pain and vulnerability leak through his voice. He had no means to hide it, let alone pretend.

“Yes. Anything.” 

He unholstered his lightsaber, extending it out to Han. His father stood in disbelief, he felt like he held it out for ages; the moment lasting forever. As Han begun to step forward, placing his hands around the saber and Kylo’s, the beam of light from the hatch that had opened started to disappear, vanishing to darkness.

Kylo was surprised to find that he was holding the saber steady. He felt like he was shaking with what he was about to do. It hurt him. Han was smiling at him – something he longed for, for years. The sunlight was gone and so was the light in his eyes. He had to do it now or else he never would. In a swift movement, he ignited the saber, the red fiery blade end shooting through Han’s chest and back.

The water coming back to his eyes. He was doing this for Y/N, he needed to remember that. “Thank you.” He hushed out into his father’s ear, holding him near. Pulling away his father’s last moments were staring at his son, a hand holding his cheek. He watched his life slip away, his eyes becoming empty, his knees buckling under the weight of him. Extinguishing the blade, he watched his father’s hand slide off his face, his face presenting no more emotion, falling off the bridge walkway and into the dark depths of the filter of the structure.

He was horrified at what he had just done. Shocked by how much his love was fuelling him to do anything for her. Frustrated that yet again Snoke had a firm hold on him once more.

He was too focused on what had occurred, staring down where the body fell. He heard a cry out of agony – a Wookie cry. Chewbacca. He felt awful for killing his best friend in front of him. Kylo couldn’t react quick enough as a bolt blasted towards him, leading him to fall over with a burning pain in his side. Placing a hand to latch onto his wound, he looked up and around hearing explosives firing off within the room.

His ears ringing, and the pain soaring through his side, he tried to home in on the voices. He saw Chewbacca firing at the troopers on his way out, looking up to the open hatch he saw the two figures that were crying out. Rey and FN 2187. Pushing through the pain he stood upright to his full height, grabbing his saber, heading towards them with long strides. The entire last minute was becoming a blur. It felt unreal. Now his objective was to get Rey to Snoke.

The sharp breeze of the cold atmosphere bit through his clothes, stinging in his wound. Stamping through the snow, clambering over the uneven ground and tree roots, he sensed the two nearby. Moving through the trees until he knew they had seen him. Igniting his saber once more, the tip melting the snow directly underneath it, watching them get in a fighting stance.

“We’re not done yet.” He yelled to them. 

“You’re a monster!” Rey spat at him, seeing her fight the tears.

“It’s just us now. Han Solo can’t save you.” He smacked his wound a few times, trying to keep the pain at bay and the wound from opening, having his belt trying to hold it closed. He saw the two acknowledge the blood that dripped onto the snow, turning it to crimson. In an instant Rey’s anger led her to move towards him, raising the blaster. Kylo reacted faster, raising his hand, propelled her through the air crashing into a tree nearby before her unconscious body hit a pile of snow.

“Rey! Rey! Rey… Rey…” He watched the traitor run to her side; his eyes glued to his movements. “Oh no. Oh no, no, no.” The traitor panted in frustration and sadness. He was now alone to face his previous commander.

Kylo swirled his saber around in his hands, impatient. “TRAITOR!” He roared, his throat becoming sore.

The traitor rose to his full height, smaller than Kylo’s, raising the saber in his hand igniting the blue light. Skywalker’s saber. It repelled Kylo seeing this man with that lightsaber.

“That lightsaber. It belongs to me!” He spat. If he was going to get anything from Luke, it was his saber.

“Come get it!” FN 2187 yelled. Words he was going to regret.

Kylo charged towards him, lunging his saber towards his body. FN 2187 hurried to block the attack, realising the sheer strength Kylo processed even with a wound. The swooshing sounds of the sabers moving in the motions, before screeching when they make contact. The traitor was knocked onto his back, worrying that Kylo would take this opening to end it, but he didn’t. In the midst of the adrenaline racing through his body he was surprised Ren opted to not take the opening, discovering him circling away, smacking the wound on his side.

FN tried to use this as his own opening, but Kylo’s reflexes were able to quickly clash his saber with his, dodging each strike with ease. Spinning around to add momentum to his blade as it clashed once more into FN’s, backing him into a tree. It was moments like this that his saber had an advantage of using the hilt blade bits, burning it into his shoulder.

His cries of agony ringing in his ears. Pulling back the saber Kylo went to end it, bringing it back down. FN managed to move leading it to strike through the tree, plunging down into the snow. Kylo being caught off guard, FN got a hit in his right upper arm by his shoulder. The burning surfing through his muscle only spurred on his adrenaline fuelled anger. 

Twirling around, colliding with FN once more he pulled up in an angled slash, leading FN to lose grip of the Skywalker saber flying away into a pile of snow. FN loses balance, allowing Kylo to slash up his back, falling into a heap on the ground.

He was getting tired. Injured and not having had any rest for the day was taking its toll. Extinguishing his own saber, he reached out for Luke’s, trying to beckon it. He wasn’t sure why it wasn’t answering his force calls, just vibrating in the snow. Getting more agitated by it, he focused more, increasing his power. Witnessing the saber finally breaking free from the snow, it flew towards him with such speed he felt the need to lean out the way.

His eyes following it landing in the hand of Rey’s. His reaction mirrored hers – shocked. It aggravated him and yet had him curious as to why the Skywalker saber responded to her call than his. Watching her stance into attack as she raised her other hand to hold it, the blue blade igniting once more. She looked furious with him; he ignited his quickly as she lunged towards him.

He tried to keep up the defensive, her strikes being untamed and reckless made her unpredictable. He couldn’t help but be rocked by her raw innate skill. Her movements were surprisingly quick and swift. The strikes he barely attacked struck down the trees around. The ground begun to rumble, Kylo’s and Rey’s eyes glanced over to the base, hearing the X Wing engines roar passed, firing at the structure they were in moments ago.

The defensive strikes of the blades became stronger, the vibration of them clashing sending pain to their wrists. Rey tried to place distance between them, taking a lunge before running backwards. Kylo wasn’t planning to let her build the gap, keeping close, avoiding her random slashes. Trees burning and falling in response to the sabers flying in all directions.

Her strength was growing, frustrating him further. She was matching him, if not surpassing him. He wasn’t sure if his injuries were hindering him or if she just possessed a strong innate force and fighting ability. He needed her to get to Snoke. He needed him off his back, fuelling his moves once more, fighting back stronger. He pushes her back, Rey glancing with wide eyes of the forest floor ripping away behind her. The entire planet was collapsing. The huge chunk gone put her on the edge of this new cliff, Kylo having the upper hand.

He sensed her mind was all over the place. “You need a teacher! I can show you the ways of the Force!” He yelled over the loud sounds of distant gun fire, ships engines and the planet’s collapse.

Their sabers still brushing against each other’s. The red and blue sparks illuminating in their eyes. “The Force…” she muttered looking in disbelief. She held her stance against him as she closed her eyes, he was curious as to what she was doing. Her reopening them answered his question. She had forced herself to be centred, fortifying her thoughts. His hesitation in confusion led her to lead the next few strikes. He tried to keep up with her fast attacks, annoyed at his moment of hesitation. Stubborn exactly like Y/N, he internally cursed at himself. He fell backwards as the bottom of his cloak burnt off by her jab. Getting back up to strike, she jabbed a burn into his left shoulder having him step back, putting his free hand to his side wound once more.

She kicked out at him, the impact forcing him to the ground. Hurrying back up she went to strike him once more, this time he grabbed her wrist using his body’s strength to stop her. She mirrored his actions, doing the same to him, forcing his saber into the ground, the snow melting and hissing at the heat. It was taking all his strength to fight her grip on his own saber, that she managed to regain control of Luke’s. Thrashing it down onto the hilt of his, he managed to quickly pull his hand away before she could slice through it, but he didn’t expect the follow through attack of the saber slashing up his face.

Lying on the floor, defenceless, trying to ignore the burn up his cheek and between his eyes, he looked up to her with the blue glow presenting the fury in her eyes. He failed. Was this his demise? Had he done this all for nothing? He reached for his saber once more, hoping he was quick enough before her next move. But her next move never happened.

She stood a few feet away from him, staring down breathing heavily. She didn’t move, nor did she seem intent on following through to end him. They both stared waiting for the other to make a move until the earth beneath them rumbled, splitting apart between them. A large gully. He couldn’t move, he just watched her extinguish the saber and run back the way they had come from.

Trying to regain his breath, Kylo laid back in the snow. He failed to bring Rey to Snoke. He wondered what was going to happen to him alone in the snow, the planet collapsing around him.

Suddenly blinding white lights appeared, hovering over the gully. Bringing a hand up to his face he squinted in its direction. A silhouette of a tall skinny man appeared.

“Get up! We have to get out of here!” Kylo knew the voice, his eyes now focusing.

“Hux?”

“Yes, yes, it’s me!” He snapped, pulling Kylo up by the arms. Something about his eyes looked sad.

“How did you -”

“Find you? Thankfully, you still had the tracker in your belt. Now come on before the Resistance either takes us out or the planet crumbles.” He snapped, dragging Kylo to his feet and towards the ship’s ramp.

Kylo was stunned that it was Hux to rescue him. He was thankful, but he’d never admit it to him. He was thankful he took Y/N away from here when he did. His mind numbed, looking around the ship to see only Phasma, a handful of troops and Hux.

As the ship took off and escaped the Resistance, Kylo looked out the same window as Hux, watching the planet collapse into nothing. Silent tears ran down Hux’s face causing Kylo to frown.

“Hux, where is Hayley?”

Hux openly sobbed, Kylo knew, he didn’t need to say it, but he wanted vocal confirmation.

“Hux, where is Hayley?” He asked once more with force.

Hux couldn’t control his crying, the troops and Phasma pretended not to acknowledge his emotions, pitying him. Except one trooper.

The trooper stepped towards Hux and Ren, drawing their attention to them. The armour being black and red rather than the standard white and black. They removed their helmet, revealing their shoulder length black hair. The eyes and face presenting a remarkable resemblance to Hayley. The face of whom they dreaded to see in this situation.

“My sister is dead.” Celeste’s voice rung out piercing the silence, her eyes being glazed. Hux fell to his knees, his cries were so unfamiliar for Kylo to hear. Kylo’s mouth hung open slightly, until the pain finally soared over his body – collapsing onto the floor.


	26. The Calm Before the Storm

Kylo felt something nudge into his back, at first, he didn’t know what it was until he rolled painfully onto his back to see Celeste staring down at him. Her boot still pressed against his side. The cold dead look in her eyes reminded him that she was far from her sister; indoctrinated to be a human weapon for the Order.

“How long was I out for?” He groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It stung when he touched them, he hadn’t realised how puffy they were, probably bruised from all the combat he’d done.

“A day. You should be thankful that you didn’t bleed out.” She definitely gave him the vibe that she couldn’t have cared less for him.

“Where’s…”

“Hux? Phasma? They left earlier for the Star Destroyer. The Resistance are apparently near its location.” Her head looked up out the glass to see the looming shadow of their destination appear. “We’ve arrived.” She said, hint of venom in her tone.

“Arrived…” Kylo was still dazed, laying in the same spot on the floor. “Arrived where?”

“Tch…” rolling her eyes, she stared out the window beside him. “We’re back on the Supremacy. Supreme Leader Snoke requires an audience with you later. For now, you are to go to the med bay, I’ll retrieve Y/N for you.”

Kylo shuddered, he failed to bring Rey here, just as he was failing to protect Y/N. Sighing, he pushed himself up trying to ignore the pain in his side. His icy stare examining his blood that spilt on the floor.

Celeste smacked something hard into his stomach and hands. “I believe this is yours.” His helmet. He thought he had left it at Starkiller and yet Celeste had it, her eyes still being hostile.

“You blame me for Hayley’s death, don’t you?”

“Yes. I blame you; I blame Hux, I blame Snoke, but I also blame myself…” Her eyes becoming glossy as she fought the tears.

“I’m…”

“Sorry? Save it! You knew full well what that program was going to do for them, but you didn’t care did you? You even witnessed her unhappiness, but you left her. You were greedy and selfish and abused your position! You believe Y/N loves you? You’ve caused her nothing but pain!”

Kylo opened his mouth to respond, but Celeste was not allowing him to talk. “First, she is taken from her normal life, her home. Shoved into god knows what room you raped her in!” He flinched when she said that; he regretted so much that that was his first interaction with Y/N. “And what, just because Snoke ordered it?! When will you wake up and realise, he is USING you! Just as your father said!”

“Don’t mention him!” Kylo snapped back. His father was a wound he’d rather not think about.

“You’re pathetic Kylo! No wonder you couldn’t even bring the scavenger.” Once she had spat out those final words, Celeste stormed off the ship, placing her helmet back on.

He was left stunned. Celeste was always a quiet, obedient soldier, and here she was giving him a piece of her mind. Leaving the shuttle, he placed on his mask once more; Ben Solo was dead, he’s Kylo Ren now… Ben Solo is dead…

Strolling to the med bay, he had droids place black healing tape over his face wounds. Removing his cloak and shirt, the droids began to examine his shoulder wounds and the blaster shot in his side, trying to seal them up.

Y/N POV

A knock at the door made you flinch; you weren’t wanting to face anyone. Word got around to you that Kylo was back, but he suffered some wounds from the scavenger girl. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t concerned about him, but the ongoing training with Snoke would constantly bring up the image of Ren with another woman. Five months of being pregnant was slowly creeping up on you. You had no idea how you’d feel if they were both boys like your dream state had shown you. It terrified you still.

Opening the door, you stepped back. You’d never seen a trooper in black and red armour, unsure of their ranking. Something felt familiar yet distorted. Removing their helmet your eyes widened in surprise.

“Celeste…”

Her smile lit up, throwing her arms around you. “Y/N…” You were both crying. You knew you were crying with joy, but hers seemed different.

“Celeste? What’s wrong?” holding her by her shoulders.

She wiped away the tears. “Nothing… I’m just glad to see you.” You narrowed your eyes not fully convinced.

“Why don’t you come in?” You were about to step aside, but her sad eyes and the shaking of her head told you otherwise.

“I’m not here for a social call. Y/N, I’m here to take you to the med bay.”

“Med bay?”

“Kylo needs you.”

“Urgh.” You sighed in frustration. “I have nothing to say to that man.”

“I had a feeling you’d say that.” Celeste smirked for a brief second until it disappeared altogether. “I need you to go and see him though.” 

“Why? Snoke told me what he’s been doing with that… scavenger.” You spat.

Celeste just observed you, folding her arms. “Well he wants to see you. I don’t think you’ve realised what he’s done for you.”

“Don’t you defend him.” Rolling your eyes, walking further into the quarters.

“I’m not defending him, but I was there! He killed his father for you, to keep Snoke from harming you…”

“What…” You were bewildered, not believing he went through with it.

“Look, I hate the man, but he was willing to do anything for you… Whether you like it or not, he’ll always be a part of your life now, especially with your kids.” Celeste’s stare hardened. “You cannot trust Snoke. Everything he’s telling you is a lie. How long have we known each other? Would I lie to you?”

“A lot of things have changed… I’ve changed, you’ve changed, even Hayley’s changed.”

Celeste twitched at the sound of her sister’s name, causing you to narrow your eyes suspiciously at her.

“Come on, before Snoke tries to inflict more damage.” It was odd to feel some sort of cloud lift from your mind, maybe your friendship with Celeste was stronger and deeper than what Snoke was making you think. “Look, at least see him this once.”

“Fine.” You reluctantly agreed, following her out.

While you waddled to keep up with her, she finally noted you struggling, slowing her pace. “Have you seen Hayley recently? She was acting weird when I last spoke with her.”

Eying you suspiciously Celeste asked, “Weird, how?”

“Well she seemed sad, much sadder than usual. Like she was in a state of despair yet somehow stable enough to put on a smile… I don’t know, it just didn’t seem right…”

“I haven’t seen her in a while.” Celeste lied, praying you weren’t looking in her mind.

“Oh… well she told me that you’d come back and continue out her original plan.” You arrived at the door to the med bay.

“Plan? Oh… that plan…” She sighed sadly. She seemed on edge.

“So, does this mean you’re going to help us escape?”

“Y/N, I need you to stay being yourself, ok? Don’t take Snoke’s or Kylo’s words to heart. I promise, once there’s an opening, I’ll get you out of here.”

“Really?” You could hardly believe that something right was happening to you.

“We’ll see each other again, be sure of that.” With no other words spoken between the two of you, she stormed off.

You had to take your mind off it for now, not wanting Kylo to find out. You were here. He was just beyond the door. You believed Celeste’s words of Snoke manipulating you, but the jealous sting in your heart when you picture Kylo with the scavenger still hurt.

‘Deep breaths, Y/N. Deep breaths, you can do this. You can face him.’ You thought to yourself, prepping yourself to see him after the week’s separation.

However, when the doors slid open, you couldn’t have prepared for how you felt or how your heart reacted to witnessing the injuries he had endured.


	27. Together Again

You cautiously walked towards him as he sat on a medical bed with droids attending to his wounds. Your eyes scanned the situation; a fresh new scar across his face, covered by a black covering to help it heal, his shirt was off revealing his burns on his shoulders and arms, his left side having what looked like a blaster shot burnt into his flesh.

Horrified at the sight, all thoughts Snoke had placed were lost. You could still feel them in the back of mind, but for some reason you felt it didn’t matter; not right now. Kylo’s wellbeing was all you cared for.

His dark stoic eyes looked up at you, a smile slowly growing on his face as he fought back the pain. “Y/N…” He muttered softly. He tried to stand up and walk over to you, causing the droids to get agitated. 

“Kylo… sit back down.” You managed to say, surprised that he obeyed. Every step you took closer, the more you saw of how this man before you had changed in such little time. He seemed broken. 

“I missed you.” He blurted out, trying to reach out for your hands. You stared down at his large hands, examining the new roughness of them. He let out a slight whine when a droid begun to stitch his skin back together on the side wound, so you obliged him by placing your hands in his.

It was an odd sensation as your touch with him sent some sort of sparks around the two of you, opening your eyes wide it felt like your forces connected. Kylo looked in the same disbelief as you. You could feel his pain, his self-hatred that you hadn’t realised the warm tears streaming down your face.

He carefully pulled you close to him; you didn’t have time to react when he placed his bruised lips on yours. The warmth of them making you melt into him, kissing him back. The kiss kept his focus off the pain once the droids were done, patching some soothing gel over the flesh.

You broke the kiss, resting your forehead against his. “I missed you too.” It wasn’t much of a lie, being left with Snoke was far worse than you being stuck with Ren.

He made a sad smile, pulling away slightly. “I’m sorry I was away for so long…” He swallowed thickly. “I have to know something…” You stood waiting for him to continue. “Did… did he hurt you?”

“Who?”

“Snoke… did he hurt you?” His eyes flicking back to meet your gaze.

You shivered thinking back to it. “Yeah… he used my pain to open up my force abilities.”

He shifted back on the bed, his back now resting against the wall. “So, it’s true, he’s been training you?”

“I wouldn’t call it training… more like… unleashing my anger to do stuff.”

“Y/N, please don’t use anger as your guide for using the force… that’s… that’s…”

Your eyes narrowed on him. “That’s what?”

“That’s not how I want you to be… to be like me…” He muttered, staring down at his side.

“Kylo, he’s been placing thoughts in my mind… thoughts out of my control…” You clenched your fists, trying to fight the small voice telling you to punish him.

“What thoughts?” His stare looking more serious when he focused back on you.

“About you…”

“Me?”

“And the scavenger…”

“You mean Rey?”

Him saying her name sent a wave of anger and jealousy over your emotions. You stepped away from him, of which he noted. “Yes… her.” Gritting your teeth.

“Y/N… she means nothing to me… nothing. I swear. I only needed her to come here as Snoke wanted her. I was trying to prove my loyalty so you would stay safe… but I was wrong.” He smacked his fist into the bed.

“What happened at Starkiller base?”

“The Resistance attacked.” He avoided mentioning Hayley, fearing it’d set off your anger 

“Celeste told me about your father.” He flinched at the mention of it. “Why didn’t you tell me about your family?” 

“You never asked.” He snapped back.

“Kylo, you know I didn’t because I was AFRAID of you at the time… you mentioned before that you wanted to be better than him. What did you mean?”

“Do we really have to have this conversation now?” He rose from the bed, towering you once more.

Your newfound confidence was willing to test him. “Kylo, I want to know about him.”

“He’s dead. He means nothing. Can we just leave it now?” His rage falling into his voice as he put on a shirt.

You raised a hand, Kylo couldn’t move other than his head. He turned slightly to glance over at you, “Y/N what are you doing?”

“Trying to make you listen. Tell me about him… please.” You begged; hand still outstretched as you moved to be in front of him.

Closing his eyes tightly, he sighed in defeat. You were one thing he wanted to never lose. “What exactly do you want to know?”

“What you meant about being better.”

“Fine… my father, Han Solo, was a pilot. A really good pilot, and I wanted to be like him.” You released Kylo from his hold, sitting down on one of the beds; Kylo following you. “I… I loved him. And then when my force abilities grew stronger… they sent me away… far away with my uncle…” He jaws twitched, reliving his past in his mind. “That is what I meant. My uncle held me back and my parents sent me off to him… I will never do that to them.” His large hand captivating your stomach; the baby bump.

The touch and warmth of his hand soothing the bump was something you missed. “The next scan must be coming up soon?”

“Yeah… Sometime in the next few days.” A faint smile ghosting on his face. 

“I love you… Y/N.” 

“I… I think I love you too…” you admitted. You didn’t have to say anything else; Kylo already had a couple tears betraying him, pulling you into his strong arms. It was the first time you told him those words, and he loved it. It made him feel better about what he had done. Yet, you only spoke those words under an illusion, trying to stay yourself as Celeste warned – leaving him would be soon.

Wrapping your arms gently around his back, snuggling your head into his chest. “Unfortunately, I have to see Snoke.” Leaving a kiss on top of your head. “I’ll meet you back at the quarters.”

You watched him stand, placing his helmet back on as he stormed out the room. You feared at what Snoke’s next moves were, but you didn’t care, for you’d hopefully be far from them all soon.


	28. Never Enough

Kylo POV

The elevator ride to Snoke’s throne room was unsettling. His heart beating rapidly in nerves. Trying to control his breathing, he just wanted to lay down with Y/N. 

The elevator doors slid open, stepping out into the red room. In front of him he saw Hux conversing with Snoke.

“Tied to a string, indeed, General Hux. Well done. The Resistance will soon be in our grasp.”

“Thank you, Supreme Leader.” Hux bowed, turning to leave. He stared at Kylo as he walked by, he seemed to be in better spirits than the other day when he was breaking down.

“You wonder why I keep a rabid cur in such a place of power? The cur’s weakness, properly manipulated… can be a sharp tool.” He smirked as he lounged on his throne. “How’s your wound?”

Kneeling onto the floor, Kylo kept his stare on the floor. “It’s nothing.”

Snoke stood to his full height, looking angry at him. “Hmm… the mighty Kylo Ren. When I found you, I saw what all masters live to see. Raw, untamed power. And beyond that, something truly special. The potential of your bloodline. A new Vader. Now, I fear… I was mistaken.” Snoke moved closer to Kylo, till he was stood directly in front of him.

Kylo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His entire life he dedicated to doing whatever Snoke wanted. “I’ve given everything I have to you. To the dark side.”

“Take that ridiculous thing off.” Obeying his orders, he removed the mask. The mess of his face, his messy hair sticking to his face. He was tired and in pain. 

Snoke rose from his throne, taking small steps towards Kylo. “Yes, there it is… You have too much of your father’s heart in you, young Solo.”

“I killed Han Solo. When the moment came, I didn’t hesitate!” Kylo snapped back.

“And look at you… the deed split your spirit to the bone. Doing it all for the girl carrying your heirs.” He shook his head disapprovingly. “You were unbalanced… bested by a girl who had never held a lightsaber! You failed!”

Kylo’s anger took control, raising to use his force against Snoke, however he was too slow. A lightning blast knocking him backwards onto his back, quickly sitting up to see the Red Guards preparing to battle. Snoke signalled for them to stand down.

“Skywalker lives. The seed of the Jedi Order lives. As long as it does, hope lives in the galaxy. I thought you would be the one to snuff it out. Alas, you’re no Vader. You’re just a child in a mask.”

Kylo staring down at his helmet on the floor with sad eyes.

“Maybe once your children are born, maybe they should become my new apprentices… I’m certain they’ll have the potential to become stronger than you if you stay in this current state of mind.” Kylo contained his temper this time, grabbing the helmet and rushing into the elevator. He had to get away.

His eyes transfixed on the mask in his hand. ‘Just a child in a mask’, even the thought made him mad. He had given everything to Snoke, and it was never enough. He was never enough. He didn’t want that same fate for Y/N and his unborn children. With his rage boiling over, he smashed the helmet into the elevator wall several times, smashing it apart.

Once the elevator stopped and the doors opened, he chucked the helmet to the ground, two officers standing in his way.

“Prepare my ship!” He growled, pacing down the corridor.

Y/N POV

You heard the commotion happening. The Supremacy had transported to cut off the Resistance ships from evacuating. You never thought of the Resistance as an enemy, as a child your mother would speak highly of them, and you could have sworn you saw your father in one of their jackets. Yet here you were, having to pretend that everything you once knew was all a lie, thanks to your uncle. ‘How could he betray you like this?’ was still a question floating around in your head. Snoke clearly used him, you wouldn’t be surprised if he were found dead.

Humming as you soothed your belly, you looked around trying to find something to focus on. Kylo had gone to see Snoke and you knew that wasn’t going to end well. Snoke rarely spoke highly of him to you which you thought was odd; Kylo had been his loyal apprentice for years and he still seemed like he was never worthy enough.

You wondered if that’s why he projects his need for attention and love onto you, somehow stopping him from self-destructing. Once the firing had started at the Resistance, you sensed something – no, someone. It felt like a woman’s presence. You couldn’t explain it, but it was making the twins feel more active… It felt, like home… 

Kylo POV

Flying out in his ship, his anger fuelling his movements. “Follow my lead.” He announced through the coms. He led the way, zipping between blasts being shot towards him, making his way to the main ship. He got into a clear position, locking on the control room. He hesitated. He sensed her; his mother, he knew she was there. He could feel her grief for his father, and yet her hope for him, for Ben. He couldn’t do it, removing his thumbs from the shooting buttons. However, his troops in the ship behind shot the target, his eyes flicking to the sight before him, his heart being torn apart.

His mind and senses returned once Hux appeared in a hologram. “Ren, the Resistance have pulled out of reach. We can’t cover you at this distance! Return to the fleet” His image fading as Kylo sat frustrated, reluctantly following the orders.

Landing back in the hangar in frustration he stormed back to the quarters, thankful that you were preoccupied with something in the kitchen type room. He wasn’t in the mood to pretend everything was alright – it was far from it. Locking himself in the bathroom he stared at himself in the mirror, not recognising himself anymore. What more could he do to prove his loyalty? What sort of father was he going to be if he couldn’t ever please his mentor?

He raised his large hand to his face, tilting his head to the left, having a fingertip graze over the black seal on his scar, tracing it all the way up over his face. Was he really weak enough to allow Rey, a girl so inexperienced with the force, be able to take him down, the leader of the Knights of Ren? Splashing his face with cool water, he was exhausted. He needed rest. He was thankful he could still feel his mother’s life force – she wasn’t dead. He wouldn’t know what to do if he caused her death as well, and that’s what bothered him. He knew Snoke could sense it, this hold to the light that he so badly wanted to smother out.

Y/N POV

You heard Kylo enter the quarters, taking a quick glance as he walked by. The only thing you knew to do when he was like this was to give him his own space. You were hunched over, holding onto the countertop trying to breath. Kylo ran over to you, panicking.

“Y/N! Y/N, love, what’s wrong?” He was rambling, concern filling him.

“I… I’m fine… just…”

“Just what?” You grabbed one of his large hands and placed it on your bare stomach. A kick. He felt a kick. His smile meeting yours.

“Amazing…” he cried out.

“When are we going for the next scan?” You breathed, feeling warm from how mesmerised he was from the feeling.

“Later. Right now, I have to get my wounds seen to again.” Kylo sighed, he looked like a wreck. He crept slowly towards the door, you reached for his hand, stopping him. His head looked down at your hand in his before staring back over his shoulder to you.

“Kylo… Do you think… we could get away from here? Away from Snoke.” You nervously asked, the man was always all over the place when it came to these kinds of decisions.

“What?! You want me to abandon the very organisation I’ve given my all to!”

“It’s just… Snoke is using you… and me… and he’s going to do the same to them.” You pressed his hand to your stomach, the babies always reacted when they felt their father near.

“Y/N… don’t you say that as well… DON’T SAY THAT!” He started to yell, removing his hand from your stomach and slamming it beside your head on the wall.

You flinched, “Ok… Ok… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” you pleaded. He pushed himself off and stormed out.

You were no longer surprised by his sudden changes in personality, but his unpredictability meant you had to be cleverer with what you’d say. ‘Later’ he told you about the scan. You went to sleep to kill the time. If he wanted to be alone, then you’d give him that; after all, what Kylo Ren wants, he gets – that was just how it was.


	29. Not this Again

The sun was in full height, a peaceful day at noon. The gentle light breeze, complimenting the heat and clear sky of a summer’s day. The tall grass swaying to the wind’s will, insect creatures going about their business, pollinating, foraging, whatever it was that they did. The leaves of the trees rustling gently, the sunlight breaking through them, shining onto your eyes. You raised a hand over your eyes to stop yourself from being blinded by the bright sunbeams. This was a perfect day. The picturesque view making you never wanting to leave; it was truly breath-taking.

Birds and bird like creatures flying across the sky, some sat in the treetops whistling songs to each other. Running water of the stream a few feet from where you were laying created the tranquil setting; soothing your mind. In the distance you could hear the roaring crashing waves of the waterfall that sounded violent in comparison but watching would only add to the beauty.

You smiled, giggling at the feeling of the grass pieces that were being blown towards you, tickling your arms lightly. The soft ground beneath you was lulling you to sleep. You enjoyed this; it was perfect; reminding you of a childhood place your mother would bring you. You tried to remember the name of the place, cursing yourself for forgetting. It was where you dreamt of living as a child. Remembering the moment your mother had to drag you kicking and screaming to return to your own home planet. Zeniorium had nothing on this place.

Closing your eyes once more, feeling the sun warm up your skin, hoping you weren’t getting burnt, your peace was interrupted. Your eyes opened in alert within a heartbeat. Pain. Pain from your womb. Staring down the length of your body, you had to try and push yourself up to look past the bump. Warm liquid pooling between your legs. You were immediately embarrassed at the idea of you wetting yourself, but the pain told you otherwise.

Letting screams escape your throat, pain intensifying. You felt this before, in your dreams. Your mind was racing, but the calm part clicked together that this wasn’t real, just another dream vision. You expected to see Kylo appear at some point like he usually did. You waited and waited, still crying in pain, hot heavy tears racing down your face.

Clawing at the soft ground to get comfortable. A shadow loomed beside you, flicking up you saw a young woman, looked around your age. You had never seen her before, but she was beautiful. Her youthful look in her face had a hint of harshness to it, like she too had suffered some sort of hell. Her hazel eyes staring into yours, a smile on her lips. You were mesmerised by the hairstyle of her long brown hair being tied into three buns: her outfit looking light and robe like. Her arms wrapped from the wrist up to her mid biceps, belts holding the floaty robe parts in place.

“It’s alright.” Her voice echoed out as she crouched down taking your hand. “You’re going to be ok.” She gave your hand a light squeeze.

“Who are you?” You frowned through the pain. She returned your puzzled look before turning her attention in the direction of your legs. Your eyes followed, you hadn’t realised you had bent your legs, spreading them open, but the other figure engrossed your attention.

An older woman, though wrinkles were presenting her age on her face, she was still beautiful looking. She had a soft yet stern look in her eyes, her grey hair tied in a crown like hairstyle around the edge, the rest being in a ponytail style. Her ears holding big gold earrings. Her mannerism, posture and clothing gave off a regal aura. She placed a hand on one of your knees as she crouched down between your legs.

“It’s started. Dear,” She stared down at you and you screamed once more, crushing the other girl’s hand through the wave of pain. “You’re going to have to start pushing.”

You cried, shaking your head. “No… I can’t… I need Kylo… Where is Kylo?”

“Y/N, you don’t need him. You have us.” The younger girl softly spoke back.

“Y/N, you need to push.” The older woman spoke.

“No. no. no. I need Kylo…” The pain rushed through once more. 

“Y/N…” A familiar voice called out, freezing you in place. Slowly turning to your other side as another hand grabbed your free hand.

“Hayley…” You breathed, seeing her smile. You didn’t understand why you were crying when you saw her, or why it felt like seeing a ghost… she wasn’t dead, she was probably expecting her baby any day now. But she had no bump here… Of course, she had no bump, this is some sort of future vision.

“You need to push.” Squeezing your hand. You trusted Hayley with your life, and in this situation, you couldn’t exactly stop what was happening anyway. Pushing when you had to, a baby’s cries were heard, disrupting the tranquillity of the place. You had to continue pushing, finally collapsing when the other baby had arrived, crying.

“You did good Y/N!” The younger girl beamed.

“Two beautiful sons…” The older woman announced, crying tears of joy as she cleaned them. You didn’t understand why she was crying. “Two beautiful grandsons.”

Her words rung through your head, eyes widening at the revelation. “Kylo’s mum?”

Hayley tapped you on the head, grabbing your attention once more. “Are you okay Y/N? You seem to be forgetting things.” She laughed. “Maybe it’s baby brain.”

“What are you going to name them?” The younger girl asked as she held one of them, the other being in the older woman’s arms.

“I… I don’t know…” Your vision was spinning. You tried to sit up but fell into the soft ground once more, closing your eyes.

Reopening, the soft ground was no longer beneath you, in fact you were standing in the middle of a muddy field, holding a red lightsaber. This place was the polar opposite of your previous surroundings, mud squelching beneath your feet, the heavy raining downpour from the black sky. The rain hammering down so hard, your eyelashes were clumping together, almost falling and poking into your eyes.

Your red lightsaber being the only light source, as the rain steamed off its intense heat.

“Mummy!” Two voices called out, turning your head to see a little boy on either side of you. ‘Oh no… it’s this dream again… but it’s different?’ you thought.

“Are you going to hurt daddy?” One of the boys asked, as you followed their stare down to the man on the floor with your blade inches from his throat… Kylo.

You wanted to pull the lightsaber away, you wanted to hold him and be the family he had wanted, but you couldn’t.

“Y/N… please…” He cried, his jaw twitching, trying not to cry. Not to let his emotions betray hm, especially in front of your sons.

“Kylo…” you breathed out. You crouched down in front of him.

“Y/N… I love you… please don’t do this…” He begged. He looked useless… pathetic.

“I’m sorry…” You whispered, the rain pours hiding the tears coming from your eyes. You badly tried to stop yourself, to extinguish the lightsaber. “But I have to do this to keep them safe.”

“No... no, please… PLEASE!” Kylo yelled out, but it was useless. You saber cut through his torso, piercing his heart. His body stopped moving, his eyes lacking any sign of life. You extinguished the saber, crying against his corpse. Your two boys running over to you.

“Don’t be sad mummy.” “Please stop crying.” “We love you mummy.”

In a jolt you awoke in your bed on the Supremacy, sweat drenching your body and soaking the bed sheers. You gasped for air, trying to control the real tears falling out your eyes.

Kylo waltzed in, his scar no longer hidden behind the black healing material. He froze as he stared at you, looking concerned. “Y/N are you alright?” He asked.

“Yeah… just another scary dream, that’s all.” You breathed out.

He frowned. “What happened?”

“Nothing.” You rolled away from him, not wanting to proceed in this conversation.


	30. Force Bonds

Kylo felt bad for how he left things between him and Y/N, but what was she thinking, asking him to run away from Snoke with her. He had given Snoke everything, his entire life since his parents sent him away with Luke. He couldn’t just leave – Snoke was the reason Y/N was even brought into his life; that was one thing he had to be thankful for. Besides, even if he wanted to leave, he couldn’t, Snoke could read his mind and movements within seconds. No, he had to stay loyal, if he didn’t Snoke would execute him and then what? His children would replace him and he’d dispose of Y/N as well; he was not going to repeat the mistakes of his grandfather – to be the cause of his lover’s death and never see his children until it was too late.

He stormed the corridors, heading to the med bay once more to finally remove the black tape that was covering his long scar. It frustrated him, the scar being a constant reminder of his failure to bring the scavenger here. If he had, then maybe Snoke would have praised him for once.

Entering the dark room, he threw off his cloak and sat in the seat. Droids moved around him, examining the face wounds before gently removing the black tape. A small droid focus on putting his skin back together, to stop any bleeding, tickling his skin at the speed it gently moved at.

His thoughts kept going back to Y/N’s request and the scavenger. He couldn’t decide if it was too late to find her and bring her to Snoke or not; he dreaded to think what Luke would have told her, probably twisting the truth of why Kylo abandoned him in the first place.

A strange feeling lingered in him, feeling the presence of something he hadn’t felt before. Brushing away the droid, which hovered away across the room. His head looked around the room, trying to find the source of what he sensed. Slowly moving his head to look straight on, his eyes locked on the face of the woman who caused him so much grief. Freezing in shock as to how she was here, his breath hitching in his throat. She stared back with a terrified look, frantically grabbing a blaster from beside her, aiming and firing it at him.

His stomach flinched back in the seat, reacting like he was shot as he witnessed the blast head towards him, but nothing happened. He felt no pain and there was no wound. His head raised, his long messy hair covering over one of his eyes. He stood up confused by what happened, as he watched her silhouette run away from him. He had to follow, he had to know how he was seeing her here.

Rushing out the room, sliding into the corridor. Floor droids minding their own business. She was nowhere to be seen, as he sighed slightly before feeling her presence once again behind him. He slowly twisted to look, mirroring her slow movements.

“You’ll bring Skywalker to me.” Extending his hand to try and control her, to realise it did nothing. His puzzled expression covering over his face, his jaw tightening. “You’re not doing this. The effort would kill you.” He remarked, watching her face grow more and more angry at him. 

Kylo’s eyes scanned around him, before looking back to her. “Can you see my surroundings?”

“You’re going to pay for what you did!” She spat at him, the venom of her words breaking through every syllable she emphasised.

“I can’t see yours.” He ignored her petty anger. “Just you. So, no… this is something else.” He murmured, trying to piece together why the force would bond them together in this way.

The metal of a door opening dragged Rey’s attention from him to look behind her, Kylo’s eyes following her every move. When she turned back, he knew what she was looking at – who she was looking at. “Luke.” He called out, and within seconds, Rey’s silhouette disappeared, leaving him dumbfounded in the corridor.

Why Rey? What was her importance to it all? Who exactly was she? He had no idea, baffled by it all. She was abandoned on Jakku, and she spent every day of her life waiting for her parent’s to come back, so why would she be important… Dragging his feet he returned back to the chair, the droids finishing the job they started. It took them awhile with it due to Kylo not being able to stay still; his legs bouncing and his head constantly moving around in case she somehow appeared again. The whole encounter sent him on edge.

Once they sorted out his face, Kylo grabbed his cloak, he was still on edge with his sudden head turns of looking for her. Afraid Snoke had seen the encounter. He rushed to his quarters; hearing Y/N restlessly sleep.

He waltzed into the bedroom, freezing as he stared at Y/N. The poor girl looked like she saw a ghost, the way she was panting and sweating – he knew it was a nightmare. “Y/N, are you alright?”

She was breathing heavily as she awoke. “Yeah… just another scary dream, that’s all.”

Kylo couldn’t help but frown, was this really Y/N, being serious right now? “What happened?”

“Nothing.” She then proceeded to roll away from him. He sighed once he got into the bed beside her. He couldn’t sleep, as he stared at the ceiling. Kylo couldn’t understand why Rey was being connected to him, but he didn’t care much for it, Y/N was his priority to protect, and with Snoke being a threat to that, he was having to walk on eggshells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I got up to before I deleted the original version of this story. Sorry for the chapter spam today, this is the last one aha.


	31. Connections

“Y/N.” A voice tried to reach out for you softly. You stirred in your sleep as you heard it again. “Y/N.”

“What?” You muttered, still refusing to open your eyes.

“You need to get up.”

“No.” You murmured, snuggling the warm duvet in defiance. You heard a sigh above you as the warmth was stripped away from you in one swift motion. The action making you sit up and awake in anger at the rude intrusion, the cold air biting at your exposed skin of your nightwear.

“What the hell?” You angrily said, your tired eyes falling onto Kylo who was stood at the foot of the bed with the duvet in his hands.

“You need to get up.” He sternly spoke, glaring at you.

You weren’t ready to face Kylo for the day, your body craving the softness of the bed. Without thinking, you reached out a hand to him, snatching the duvet out of his grip and back on top of you. Just as you were making yourself comfortable again, being enveloped in the warmth, Kylo glared down at you. He was taken aback for a second, forgetting that you had the force; he wanted to teach you it rather than the way Snoke had been making you use.

“Y/N, we don’t have time for this!” He raised his voice once more, now using his force in retaliation as he ripped the duvet off you and across the room.

“What is so goddamn important? You’re not the one having to deal with carrying extra weight and swollen ankles!” You snapped, agitated that you couldn’t even have a morning lie in.

“Scan. We’re having the scan today.”

You feel silent, staring at him. You knew he’d spoken about taking you for a scan, but you figured with all the commotion happening that he’d have other obligations. Feeling childish by how you reacted, you sighed in defeat finally twisting your feet off the bed and get ready.

The scan confirmed the fates that you had dreamt about. Two boys. Two healthy baby boys were what you both were expecting. It was a mixed reaction from you; you were terrified of the dreams you had about your two sons and the heritage they’d be gaining by having a tyrant like Kylo as their father. Yet the other part of you was excited and in awe at the lives you were bringing into this world, granted you knew they weren’t produced out of love, but you knew you were going to love them regardless. You smiled as you stared at the screen, seeing the two little heartbeats pulsing.

Kylo couldn’t help but feel proud at this moment. He had successfully achieved the task of producing a male heir, and not just one, but two. He wasn’t fully sure on how competent of a father he’d be, but he swore in this moment that he’d never leave their side or inflict any harm to them. The doctor walked off to collect the printed scans for you both, leaving you both alone in the room staring at the screen.

“I promise I’ll try to do my best for them… for all of you…” His emotions betraying his usual façade. “We’ll always be together. Our little family.” His large hand gently soothing your swollen belly. You always hated it when he’d do that, for the boys would always react to his touch and kick out in response, leading you to be the one to feel the pain and shortness of air. Yet, something about seeing Kylo in these moments would have melted your heart, but the damage he’d done to you would always wash away that image.

Once you got a copy of the scan, you waddled out into the corridor; Kylo slowly matching your pace. You knew he was an impatient man with the way he’d tap his feet or sigh whenever you’d go slow, half the time you’d do it deliberately to piss him off, because while you were pregnant, he wouldn’t dream of harming you.

“Can you walk a little faster?” Kylo finally broke out. You simply rolled your eyes at him.

“Why the hurry?” You arched an eyebrow, suspicious of why he was eager to get you back to the quarters.

“Nothing for you to concern yourself with.” You tried to walk quicker, but your back started to ache from the weight of the babies. As you paused to catch your breath, two strong arms wrapped underneath your arms and legs, in a second Kylo had snatched you up in bridal style, quickening his pace. You could see the slight strain in his face, these babies really did a number on your weight, but you were relieved to be off your feet.

As you laid in his arms during the walk back to his quarters, you decided to break the silence. “Do you think those ‘visions’ are going to come true?” It was something that was bothering you since the confirmation of boys.

His gaze then fixed onto yours with a serious concerned look. “No,” was the only word that broke from his lips before staring back to directly in front of him. You wished you had better use of your force to read his mind, before acknowledging that you didn’t care much of what he thought. 

He left you in his room, storming off quickly. You couldn’t believe that the man who was a notorious murderer and Jedi killer would be nothing less than a puppet for his master. Feeling the kicks from your boys, you feared the true ulterior motives that Snoke had for your sons; he was a far more worry to your family than Kylo was.

Kylo POV

Kylo needed space. He couldn’t explain the irrational thinking, but something through his force was warning him of his future with Y/N. When you asked him about the vision coming true, he felt nothing but bad vibes from it. He often wondered if this was what his grandfather felt when he failed to save his grandmother; whether or not the darkness of Snoke would snuff Y/N out and take the children away, or if Kylo would even get to be a father figure to them. Kylo often thought of his father’s words that Snoke was using him, and all the times he gave so much to the man only to be thrown aside and abused.

Staring out a window that overlooked his underlings working away in a dark room, he clenched his fist. Was he really this weak against Snoke? Trying to sooth his anger, the strange feeling returned once again. He knew before turning slowly that he was somehow connected to the scavenger once more.

“Why is the force connecting us? You and I.” He asked, hoping that she’d enlighten him with explanation or even a conversation unlike last time.

“Murderous snake!” Rey snarled. “You’re too late. You lost. I found Skywalker.”

Kylo swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing, “Did he tell you what happened? The night I destroyed his temple, did he tell you why?”

“I know everything I need to know about you.” Rey gritted her teeth, he could sense her frustration with him, but for some reason he wanted her to see the whole picture. He wanted one person to understand the damage his parents and uncle had caused him; understand the conflict between the balance of light and dark.

“You do? Ah, you do. You have that look in your eyes. From the forest. When you called me a monster.” He thought back to that moment, wincing slightly at the thought of the wounds she had inflicted on him; followed by the pain he received as punishment from Snoke for losing to someone who had no control or knowledge on how to use the force.

“You are a monster.”

“Yes, I am.” He couldn’t disagree with it; he’d acted in a way that he would be described to future generations as the monster children are warned about at night. The connection faded and Kylo was left alone again, the feeling of water rushing down his face and into his gloved hand. He was confused at first, figuring that his connection with Rey was getting stronger if he was starting to be able to feel aspect of her surroundings. 

After occupying himself with work around the ship that Snoke had ordered for him to take care of, he finally returned back to his room to find Y/N fast asleep. A faint smile pulled at the corners of his lips as he pulled up the duvet to tuck you in, gently brushing your hair out of your face with the back of his fingers. He’d often fantasised at the idea of how everything the two of you had done together and the growing family was made out of love, but he knew that that was but a dream. He’d never forgiven himself for all the harm he’d caused, or for the life you were now condemned. 

Sighing at his thoughts, he stripped off his top, throwing the discarded garment into the corner of the room before waltzing out to the kitchen and living room area for a drink Just as he was looking down at the table with drinks he groaned, the connection was re-established.   
  
“I’d rather not do this now.” Rey sighed, sensing the connection made between hers and Kylo’s forces.

“Yeah, me too.” Kylo muttered, sighing at the awkward timing of this connection. He was thankful that Y/N was fast asleep in the net room.

“Why did you hate your father?” Rey sternly asked before turning to be met with Kylo’s exposed chiselled chest and abs. She became flustered for a second before trying to direct her eyes elsewhere. “Do you have something, a cowl or something you can put on?” Kylo narrowed his eyes at her, not liking her attitude of trying to order him around. He stepped closer, intrigued to where her line of questioning was going. “Why did you hate your father? Give me an honest answer. You had a father who loved you, he gave a damn about you.” She continued, ignoring his shirtless state since he offered no indication that he’d put a top on.

“I didn’t hate him.” He bluntly responded back.

“Then why?” Rey couldn’t comprehend his actions if it weren’t due to hatred.

“Why, what? Why, what? Say it.” He pushed her to say it, to admit to what he’d done.

“Why did you…” Rey paused, trying to compose herself. “Why did you kill him? I don’t understand.”

“No? Your parents threw you away like garbage.”

“They didn’t!” She cried, her emotions getting the best of her.

“They did. But you can’t stop needing them. It’s your greatest weakness. Looking for them everywhere… in Han Solo… now in Skywalker.” 

“Says the man who doesn’t even understand human emotions!” Rey spat. “I saw that woman in your mind. I could sense the horrors you’ve inflicted upon her. That’s your greatest weakness… not understanding the concept of love.”

Kylo glared at her, taking in her emotional state, he knew she wouldn’t accept it, even if it was the truth, but he wasn’t expecting her to bring up Y/N. He hated that she’d seen that. It angered him that a scavenger like her would act like she knew the whole situation. He decided to blank out what she had just stated and continue talking about Luke. “Did he tell you what happened that night?”

“Yes.”

“No. He had sensed my power, as he senses yours. And he feared it.”

“Liar!”

“Let the past die. Kill it if you have to. That’s the only way to become what you were meant to be.” The connection ended and Kylo was left staring at a wall of his quarters. He hated how even during his private moments to himself that Rey could just appear. He had closed his eyes to regain his composure, hearing a shuffle happen down the little corridor to his bedroom.

He saw Y/N waddle towards him, rubbing her tired eyes. “Sorry, did I wake you?” He asked, grabbing the cool drink that he had originally wanted.

“Who were you talking to?” You yawned, grabbing a drink of water.

“Just work people…” He didn’t want to pry into your mind, but he hoped you hadn’t picked up on any of the conversation, not even sure himself if you’d be capable of seeing and hearing Rey. “Let’s go back to bed.”

You tiredly nodded as he pulled you into his arms, your head resting on his muscular pecs.


	32. Not Alone

Kylo POV

“I thought I’d find answers here. I was wrong. I’ve never felt so alone.” Rey softly spoke, looking defeated by the lack of anything she’d been hoping to get.

“You’re not alone.”

“Neither are you.”

“It isn’t too late.” Rey begun to reason before Kylo saw a glimpse of his uncle breaking the link. Kylo then sat by himself in his quarters, pondering on the images he had before his eyes as his hand touched Rey’s. He couldn’t decipher the full picture, but something was wanting them to be drawn together, but he couldn’t understand why. He thought he was destined to be with Y/N, and yet this nobody was always occupying his mind. He knew the thoughts never implied him being with Rey, but rather the concepts of a happy life that Rey so desperately clung to were what he started to imagine himself and Y/N to have.

Kylo knew that Rey was going to discover the truth of what happened between him and Luke, and he knew that Rey was going to come here to him. He’d finally be able to take her to Snoke; hoping it’d give him some leeway with the idea that he’d teach Y/N the force rather than Snoke. Grabbing his tablet, he made orders for people to get prepared for a visitor to arrive in the hangar.

Celeste, being one of Kylo’s trusted troops, was summoned to him. She looked over to Kylo, who was now donning the look of having no mask. She noted how his face was tired and a mess, his hair being a state to match. He frantically pushed through the corridors, informing a group of stormtroopers to be ready in the hangar.

“Why so urgent? What is happening?” She knew she was perhaps the only troop to get away with talking to him informally.

“We’re expecting a guest.” He informed Celeste, piquing her interest.

“A guest?”

“Yes, but that shouldn’t matter to you. I thought I gave you orders.” He turned to stare at the female soldier.

“Right. To keep an eye on Y/N. Sir.” She bowed her head and marched into the direction of his quarters; this was all too good timing.

Celeste couldn’t help but smile once she was out of the hangar, racing to Y/N. Today was the day she’d get her free from here and prevent Snoke from using the twins as weapons.

Kylo waltzed into the hangar with a group of troopers on high alert. A white pod entered, walking to get a closer look, he could see Rey lying in wait for him to open the glass pod door. The troopers placed restraints on her as Kylo took her lightsaber before escorting her into an elevator.

Silence filled the small room before Rey decided to break it. “You don’t have to do this.” She simply told him. “I feel the conflict in you. It’s tearing you apart.” Kylo’s eyes tried to avoid looking at her. “Ben,” His heart jumped as she called him by his birth name, a name he hadn’t gone by for so long, he couldn’t help but look at her as she turned to meet his gaze. “When we touched hands, I saw your future. Just the shape of it, but solid and clear. You will not bow before Snoke. You will turn. I’ll help you. I saw it.” She took a few small steps, till only a small gap was between the pair.

“I saw something, too. Because of what I saw, I know when the moment comes, you’ll be the one to turn. You’ll stand with me.” He took a breath. “Rey, I saw who your parents are.” Rey was stunned by this revelation as the elevator came to a halt, the doors opening behind her.

As she slowly turned to face the red throne room of Snoke’s, Kylo had gripped her arm and pushed her along with him to the room. She stood a few feet in front of him as he bowed down to the floor to his master.

“Well done, my good and faithful apprentice. My faith in you is restored. Young Rey, welcome.” Kylo stayed in his place, on his knees. If he was on Snoke’s good side, then he may agree to the training terms for Y/N. Rey was eagerly eyeing Snoke up and down, Kylo could sense her thoughts of how disgusted she was by his appearance, making him to try and hide his smirk.

“Come closer, child.” Snoke hushed out, Rey boldly took a few steps towards him, completely repelled by who she was looking at. “So much strength. Darkness rises, and light to meet it. I warned my young apprentice that as he grew stronger, his equal in the light would rise. Skywalker… I assumed. Wrongly. Closer, I said.” Snoke used his force to move Rey towards him against her will.

“You underestimate Skywalker, and Ben Solo, and me. It will be your downfall.” Rey bit back. Kylo admired her bravery for being bold with Snoke, speaking her mind and not seeming to care for the consequences, but he also thought her foolish. She had no idea who she was messing with.

“Oh… have you seen something? A weakness in my apprentice. Is that why you came? Young fool. It was I who bridged your minds.” Rey and Kylo both stared up at him, horrified that he was the mastermind behind it all. “I stoked Ren’s conflicted soul. I knew he was not strong enough to hide it from you. And you were not wise enough to resist the bait. And now, you will give me Skywalker. Then I will kill you with the cruellest stroke.”

“No.” Rey sternly replied.

“Yes. Give me everything!”

“No!” Rey screamed, the pain that Snoke was inflicting upon her sored through her body as she levitated into the air. Kylo couldn’t do much to help her; he was too upset with the way Snoke spoke about him to someone underneath him. Conflicted, weak, not strong enough, all haunted him. He never was enough for anyone, especially Snoke. He wandered why he was even being kept around if he was so weak, then he thought to his unborn sons. Was Snoke going to throw Y/N and himself aside in favour for two new apprentices, who he could manipulate from birth? The thought made his blood boil. In that moment as he helplessly watched poor Rey suffer from his hand, he made a vow that Snoke was no longer in control of him. Snoke was never going to harm him or his family again.


	33. Betrayal

KYLO POV

Snoke dropped Rey to the floor, his dark laughter filling the room. “Well, well, I did not expect Skywalker to be so wise. We will give him and the Jedi Order the death he desires. After the rebels are gone, we will go to his planet and obliterate the entire island.” Kylo watched as Rey jumped back onto her feet to take her lightsaber back from Snoke; watching the lightsaber zoom right by her and around the room, smacking her in the head before returning to his master’s side. He felt hopeless. He saw the images of Rey being by his side to conquer everything, but while the tyrannical Snoke was still alive it was never going to become reality.

“Such spunk. Look here now.” Rey was pulled to the side of the room to witness Hux’s men shoot down the rebel ships. “The entire Resistance is on those transports. Soon they will all be gone. For you, all is lost.” Rey’s anger could fill the room; Kylo could feel it ooze from her aura with every word Snoke spoke. It was suffocating. His lightsaber that he had sat on the floor in front of him shot across to Rey’s hand, her stance was ready to fight once she ignited it.

“Ooh. And still that fiery spit of hope. You have the spirit of a true Jedi!” Rushing over to him with the ignited blade, it didn’t take much to knock her over. Kylo could relate himself to her, seeing first-hand how emotions can make you weak and off guard in front of Snoke. There was no doubt in his mind that he needed to be clever with how he’d act. If he ended his life, then maybe, just maybe, Y/N and their children will be safe. No harm would come to them. His thoughts were brought back to the room as his saber landed back in front of him, Rey being flung across the floor coming to a halt nearby.

“And because of that, you must die.” His sinister tone gave away how serious the situation was, it was a tone Kylo had to encounter for most of his time under his guidance. Rey was brought back up into the air, incapable of moving, as she was twisted to face him. “My worthy apprentice, son of darkness, heir apparent to Lord Vader. Where there was conflict, I now sense resolve. Where there was weakness, strength. Be the worthy father figure your children could ask for. Complete your training and fulfil your destiny!”

In the past, those words would have had meaning to him. The praise would have meant something coming from Snoke, his master, but since having met Y/N, and to a degree, Rey, his eyes have been opened. In a sadistic twisted way, he thought the words were Snoke’s fatherly love for him; love that Kylo had no concept of, love that Snoke manipulated for Kylo to believe his own family never gave him when they sent him away. It was this vulnerability and need for love that led him down the dark path to treat Y/N so badly. He couldn’t take it back, nor could he excuse his own actions for being an abuser to her. As he reached for his saber, he was mentally kicking himself for not being stronger to see through the manipulation and realise that this wasn’t love.

Looking up to Rey as he got onto his feet, this was the moment. “I know what I have to do.”

“Ben.” Rey breathed out, not fully understanding what his actions were to be.

Snoke begun to laugh once he heard her say his true name. “You think you can turn him? Pathetic child. I cannot be betrayed. I cannot be beaten. I see his mind. I see his every intent.” Kylo knew he had to make Snoke believe that he was about to execute Rey. “Yes. I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true.”

The saber beside Snoke on the throne turned the same way Kylo was twisting the blade in his hand. “And now, foolish child, he ignites it, and kills his true enemy!” Rey fell to the floor, confused by what had happened until she turned to see her lightsaber had struck Snoke through the sides of his gut before fully cutting him in two as he pulled the saber towards them. Kylo couldn’t believe that he had managed to do it. He was free from Snoke. He could live how he wanted, and with who he wanted – Y/N.

Swift movements and fighting back to back with Rey ended with the red room not being red anymore. The guards were dead, Snoke was dead, the red room interior was all on fire. Rey looked to him before moving towards the view of the fleet being shot at.

“Ben! The fleet. Order them to stop firing. There’s still time to save the fleet… Ben?” He couldn’t help but inspect the damage he’d now caused, taking in this newfound freedom. He didn’t know how he was going to explain this, but he didn’t care. They were safe.

“It’s time to let old things die. Snoke, Skywalker. The Sith, the Jedi, the Rebels… let it all die.” He turned to face her. “Rey. I want you to join me.”

“What?” He could tell she was disappointed in the route he was taking.

“We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy.” He outstretched his hand to her, hoping she’d take it.

“Don’t do this, Ben. What about your children?” 

“They’ll be safe now. We can have the entire galaxy bend to our will. My family will be securing the future that we can create for them. You can have a purpose.”

“Please don’t go this way.” Rey cried, tears rushing down her cheeks.

“No, no! You’re still holding on! Let go!” Kylo couldn’t help but yell. He didn’t understand how Rey wasn’t seeing the big picture. “Do you wanna know the truth about your parents? Or have you always known? And you’ve just… hidden it away.” He spun it onto her. If she was going to use his family against him, he was going to do the same to her. “You know the truth. Say it. Say it.”

“They were nobody.” She sniffed. She was exhausted and him toying with her emotions made her break.

“They were filthy junk traders who sold you off for drinking money. They’re dead in a paupers’ grave in the Jakku desert. You have no place in this story. You come from nothing. You’re nothing. But not to me. Join me and my family, and we can build the world we want. Please.” He was desperate. If she joined him, it’d be one less worry against his family, but he could tell that she was not having it.

She reached out her hand and tried to pull the saber towards her. Kylo quickly retaliated by using his force to pull it towards him. The sheer strength of the two was more than the lightsaber could handle, splitting into two. The impact of their fall resulted in the darkness taking over them both.


	34. Perfect Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I became a bit of a lazy writer when it came to the Kylo and Luke face off. But bonus POV from Hux.

Y/N POV *While Kylo and Rey are in the Throne Room*

The ship started to rock as the ship’s turrets and cannons were firing at the Resistance transports that were heading towards the nearest planet. You tried to keep your balance as you witnessed the bloodshed occurring, holding onto the dresser with one hand and the other soothing your belly. Since all the chaos started happening here, you could feel the two boys kicking more frequently, which always winded you when they were more forceful kicks.

You looked to the door to find Celeste sliding into the room before doubling over to get air. “Celeste, what’s going on?”

Her head slowly looked up to you as a smile formed on her face. “Grab whatever you need quick.”

“What…”

“We’re leaving. I’m getting you out of here.”

Your face lit up. “Really?”

“With everyone distracted, I doubt Kylo and Snoke will even notice us gone.” You quickly grabbed a bag and placed a few clothes in it, taking a copy of the scans Kylo had printed off. Once packed, Celeste hoisted it over her shoulder and grabbed your hand; there was no time to waste.

Rushing out the room and swerving between the crowds of people, you tried desperately to keep up with Celeste, thankful that she was never going to let go of your hand. She took you to a hangar that was quite empty; most of the fleet ships already being out there in battle. You both had to duck for cover, staring down at the lower floor that had a crowd of troops surrounding the two figures kneeling on the floor. You saw Phasma stood proudly down there before your eyes moved onto Hux. The smug look on his face made you want to punch him. You pondered on whether Hayley was here, but Celeste pulled you from your thoughts.

“We don’t have time to kick his arse.” She remarked. You noticed her clenched fist, confused on why she was so furious with him, you thought at the least he was treating Hayley well.

Crouching and sneaking around, you both came to the corner where a small shuttle ship, tiny in comparison to the others you’d flown in, sat. Celeste led you to it, opening the ramp quickly before ushering you on.

You managed to fit yourself in the passenger seat while Celeste dropped your bags in the back, closing the ramp. She hurriedly jumped into the pilot seat, flipping all the buttons to bring the ship to life.

A smirk on her face grew as she looked to you. “Better put your seatbelt on.” She suggested as she was putting her own one on. You managed to successfully place it over your growing belly. As the engine roared to life and the ship started to hover off the ground, your heart started beating rapidly. Was this really happening? Were you really about to leave this place for good? You feared Kylo would appear to stop you, but that moment never came. 

“Stop that ship!” A voice yelled out. Celeste and yourself both looked over to see Hux had spotted the pair of you trying to escape, quickly ducking from the gunfire.

“Shit.” Celeste muttered, trying to turn the ship around to face the exit.

A sudden explosion rocked the ship, peering down to see the hangar now being torn to pieces. The room filled with fire and gunfire. You managed to peer down and see the two kneeling figures now running; this was your moment. Celeste took this chance and darted the shuttle forward and out the hangar opening; the dark void and bright stars devouring the vessel.

You were free. You couldn’t even recall how long you were trapped with Kylo. You watched the ships start to fade in the distant, relieved that you got away from being Snoke’s next project and that your children will be safe. 

“Oh yeah… happy birthday Y/N.” Celeste smirked. You hadn’t even paid attention to the days once they started to blur together. You couldn’t help but laugh. Freedom was the best gift you could have asked for.

“Celeste, did Hayley manage to get out?” You finally asked.

Celeste didn’t turn to look at you, focusing on putting the distance between you and them. “Y/N… she’s safe.”

“Thank god. We promised we’d escape together, but since we got separated, I was worried.” You sighed in relief, your naïve mind not pressing for further information.

“Get some sleep, Y/N. We’ll be travelling for a while.” Celeste suggested. You pushed out of your seat and onto the small bed in the back, sitting down on it to take a moment to process everything.

Hux POV

“Shit.” He muttered under his breath as he ran out the hangar. He knew Snoke wasn’t going to like the factor that Kylo’s heirs had gotten away, let alone Kylo himself.

Through all the chaos of the traitor and rebel scum wreaking havoc, Hux had no choice but to inform the higher ups. He wasn’t surprised that Celeste would opt to become a traitor, she made it very clear that she hated how he treated her sister, especially when the idea of a girl was going to be born rather than a boy. He felt embarrassed that he cried when he saw her lying on the floor when they were opting to escape Starkiller, and yet, he didn’t even attempt to rescue her body. She was no longer of use to him and he could simply get another woman from the program, which he did.

That was the main moment when Celeste’s hostility towards him went above and beyond anything he expected from her. He didn’t care though. They were just women who were there when he needed them. Snoke understood him. Hux didn’t want to get attached like Kylo had.

Making his way as fast as he could up to the throne room, he waltzed in slowly, completely confused by the sight before him. On the throne sat half of Snoke’s body, the other half on the floor in front of it. Fire was still spreading its way through the red curtain interior. Looking around the room was the remains of the red guards, before his eyes fell on the man in the centre of all this chaos. Hux glared down at Kylo, angered by how weak he was, how he couldn’t save their master. Hux had no idea what to do now but seeing Kylo in that vulnerable state gave him an idea. He slowly went to grab the gun from his belt. Taking out Kylo would be so easy and he’d then gain leadership of the Order. He smirked at the thought of it, and just as he was about to go through with the actions, Kylo jolted awake. Hux quickly retracted his hand from the gun as he stared down at the man.

“What happened?” Hux managed to ask calmly.

Kylo started to push himself up onto his feet. “The girl murdered Snoke.” He looked around and found no sign of her. “What happened?”

“She took Snoke’s escape craft.”

“We know where she’s going. Get all our forces down to that resistance base. Let’s finish this.” He needed to end this threat, anger leading him to his decisions.

“Finish this?” Hux repeated as Kylo started to walk away from him, it made Hux’s blood boil. “Who do you think you’re talking to? You presume to command my army. Our Supreme Leader is dead! We have no ruler!” Hux’s rage was halted when he felt pressure around his neck making him incapable of air. He knew talking back to Kylo would only lead to his anger issues, hating how this man could use the force to make him appear worthless.

“The Supreme Leader is dead!” Kylo spat. In that moment Hux immediately knew this was Kylo’s claim to the ‘throne’.

“Long live… the Supreme Leader.” He managed to say, still being choked by Kylo.

Arriving on Crait, Hux had no choice but to follow Kylo’s orders. That dream of ridding him was nothing more than a fantasy now. He had to bite his lip and tread carefully, for he had no idea how angry he was going to get when he found out about Y/N and Celeste escaping.

Kylo POV

Everything that could have gone wrong, had gone wrong. His emotions were blinding him of the goals and only enlisted him to get their troops to fight the Resistance head on.

“13 incoming light crafts. Shall we hold until we clear them?” Hux had asked.

“No. The Resistance is in that mine. Push through.” He ordered, ignoring any logical strategy. His anger towards Rey’s betrayal, the abandonment issues he had with his mother were pushing him into a blind rage.

When the Millennium Falcon appeared, Kylo was beyond frustrated, yelling to his soldiers. “Blow that piece of junk out of the sky!” His orders started becoming more infrequent to keep up with. “All firepower on those speeders!” “Advance. No quarter. No prisoners.” Then when an old man appeared in the mist of the red sand and snow, he became hysterical. “Stop! I want every gun we have to fire on that man. Do it. More! More! More!”

Hux was not having it, ceasing the fire. “That’s enough. That’s enough! Do you think you got him? Now, if we’re ready to get moving, we can finish this.”

During the calm, Kylo took some deep breaths convincing himself that he’d done it, until the man stepped back out the flowing red sand in the air, brushing his shoulder like it was nothing. Kylo at this point was determined to severe the ties to this family. He only needed Y/N and their boys, no one else mattered.

“Bring me down to him. Keep the door covered and don’t advance until I say.”

“Supreme Leader don’t get distracted, our goal-” Hux was cut off by being flung into the wall.

“Right away sir.” The shuttle pilot at the controls quickly agreed.

“Did you come back to say you forgive me? To save my soul?” The bitterness and resentment he held for his uncle becoming more apparent through his tone.

“No.” Luke shrugged as the pair continued to fight. “I failed you, Ben. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sure you are!” Backing away from each other as they circled each other like prey. “The Resistance is dead. The war is over. And when I kill you, I will have killed the last Jedi.”

“Amazing. Every word of what you just said was wrong. The Rebellion is reborn today. The war is just beginning. And I will not be the last Jedi.”

“I’ll destroy her, and you, and all of it.”

“Who said I was referring to Rey.” Luke smirked. “Strike me down in anger and I’ll always be with you. Just like your father.”

“No!” He roared as he attempted to slash through Luke, only to find he wasn’t physically there. He continued slashing at his image.

“See you around, kid.” Luke softly spoke before disappearing.

“NO!” Kylo yelled, ordering his troops to march into the base.

Empty. No one was here, the Resistance had yet again escaped his grasp by the hidden passage out the back. He found a keychain in one of the rooms, picking it up to be haunted by the factor that it was one of his father’s, looking up he saw Rey one final time. He said nothing as she closed the door and her mind from him, disappearing alongside the keychain that was a mere façade. 

He had failed.

Hux was awkwardly hovering by the door to the room, tapping his foot that irritated Kylo further.

“What is it, General Hux?” Kylo spat, he knew Hux was enjoying seeing him miserable and humiliated that the rebels got away with Rey.

“Sorry for not bringing this up sooner, but there’s some other news you need to be made aware of…” He couldn’t help but smirk. The news was going to crush Kylo.

“What.” Kylo snapped, he didn’t have time for games.

“I’m afraid we had discovered a traitor earlier, but with everything going on, we couldn’t stop them.”

“Traitor? Who?”

“I believe it was that trooper that you enlisted to look after Y/N.”

“Celeste.” Kylo scrunched up his fists. “Where is she?”

“Well, she escaped on a shuttle pod… with Y/N.”

Kylo felt his world completely fall from beneath his feet. He had gained a high position of power and yet he somehow simultaneously lost all control of it. Hux quickly backed out the room before Kylo could lose his temper, which followed swiftly. The little furniture that was in the room had gone flying around the room as he roared out hi frustration.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on her. He wanted to attempt to make a connection like how Snoke had managed with Rey and himself. He harnessed all the strength he had left until he could feel Y/N’s force connecting to his.

“Y/N.” You jumped at the whisper of your name. You looked around to find the source, thinking it was Celeste, but she was now quietly listening and humming along to music. “Y/N.” You heard it again, this time being able to recognise the voice… his voice. “Where are you?”

“Kylo…” You hushed out, his mind somehow managing to reach out to yours.

“Don’t leave me. Snoke is dead. You’re safe now. Come back.”

You closed your eyes, processing the words. Snoke’s death was one victory, but it wasn’t enough to tie your life to him. Taking a deep breath. “No.” You responded. “My children and I are getting as far away from you as possible.”

“Y/N…” His tone getting angrier. “I will find you. I’ll always find you.”

“Goodbye Kylo.” You coldly replied, ending whatever was connecting the two of you. Too tired to think anymore, you moved to lay down, falling into a deep slumber.


	35. Epilogue

“Y/N… Y/N.” Celeste’s voice reached out to jolt you awake. You let out a yawn and stretched your arms.

“What?” You yawned out as rubbed the sleep from your eyes.

“We’re here, sleepyhead.” She laughed, moving aside to let the sunlight rush into the room from the open ramp.

Pushing yourself up and rubbing your eyes, you followed Celeste out. You had to shield your eyes from the sun, allowing them to slowly adjust to the light. Taking a few blinks for your eyes to adjust, you gasped in awe at the view. It was like the island paradise you had always wished for.

You could make out the five small islands all connected to the current island you were on in the centre, each looking like they contained a different of areas. One homing the agriculture, full of green fields and livestock; gorgeous vineyards and markets that sold the grown goods. Another was lined with exotic beach homes, looking like the more elegant and private district in comparison to the other islands that looked more city like. It was like a dream come true and a lot to take in.

“This is…” You started, stunned by the view.

“Amazing? I know right.” You turned to face the person who finished your sentence.

Your jaw dropped and your eyes widened. “Hayley!”

Hayley stood with a huge grin on her face. “Surprise! I’m not dead.”

You ran to hug her to the point where she couldn’t breathe. “I’ve missed you so much… wait, what do you mean not dead?”

Hayley turned to Celeste. “You never told her?”

“No. I thought Kylo might have told her.”

“Wait… you faked your death?” You were confused.

Hayley sighed. “That’s a long story for another day. Right now, let’s go to our new home.”

Kylo POV

Kylo was a wreck. He felt cold and alone. He may have escaped the clutches of Snoke and claimed the title of Supreme Leader of the First Order, but loneliness and misery were his only company. It was bad enough that Rey rejected the idea to join his side in eradicating everything, but what hurt the most was the betrayal from the two he thought he could trust.

Celeste was always a loyal soldier that he could trust. He didn’t expect her to be responsible for taking his family away from him. He couldn’t believe Y/N would leave him this far through her pregnancy.

He couldn’t falter the idea that her running away was a good thing, but he connected to her and told her that she was safe and Snoke was dead, and she still ran away from him. He was furious. He did so much for her, more than she’d realise, and she treated him like dirt.

Drinking didn’t solve his problems. Hux suggested he should do what he did and get a new partner, but Kylo launched Hux out the room when he suggested that. He didn’t want anyone else. He wanted Y/N. He wanted his sons.

Nothing was going to stand in his way, especially with his newfound power position. He was going to find Y/N and his sons, no matter what it takes. She was going to regret leaving him.

“I will find you… I’ll always find you.” He muttered as he stared down at the scan of his sons, clenching his other fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you managed to read this far, then thanks. I know there is probably tons of grammar issues and spelling errors.
> 
> Might do a sequel, might not.
> 
> Thanks again for reading <3


End file.
